Red Thread
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: "Sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang itu dapat regang atau kusut, tetapi tidak akan pernah putus."Kakek tua dibawah sinar bulan tersenyum membaca catatannya. Sekenario dimulai Ketika Jimin memanfaatkan kesempatan tidur dengan bosnya. Yoonmin,KookV,Namjin. GSMinTaeJin. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

05:38 KST

Riiiiinggggg Riiiiingggg Riiiiingggg

Suara dering _smartphone_ berwarna putih itu berbunyi. Seorang wanita segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut dari balik selimut. Berharap suara dering tersebut tak membangunkan seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di kasur. Gadis itu berbisik, menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo!? ... aku ... nanti saja aku jelaskan. _Bye_!."

Gadis itu melirik pria berambut cokelat dengan takut. Perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidur, memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas, kemudian berjongkok memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai lalu memakainya. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, menyadari sesuatu yang hilanh. Ada satu benda yang tak ia temukan di lantai. Branya tak ada. Kakinya berjinjit mencari disekeliling ranjang dengan hati-hati. Sebuah _bra lace_ berwarna hitam yang ia cari, ada terselip dibawah perut pria yang tertidur tengkurab itu. Ia seketika diam, bingung untuk mengambilnya atau tidak. Sampai pria itu bergerak, gadis itu segera berjongkok. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia meringis takut, menunggu beberapa detik sampai ia bangun dan mengintip wajah pria yang ternyata masih memejamkan mata. Segera ia mengendap-endap ke arah pintu, membukanya kemudian keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu, Park Jimin lari ke _lift_ yang ada di ujung lorong hotel. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia menjambak rambutnya fristasi, merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

Park Jimin bersandar pasrah dipinggir _lift_ hotel yang kosong. Ia meratapi apa yang telah terjadi padanya semalam, keputusan paling fatal yang pernah ia ambil. One night stand ataupun tidur bersama seorang pria di hotel itu memang wajar bagi Jimin. Karena, iapun pernah melakukannya bersama kekasihnya. Tetapi, pria yang barusan tidur dengannya adalah pria lain. Dia bukan kekasih Jimin. Dia adalah Min Yoongi, bos besar di kantornya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur pemasaran _Tour and Travel_ (TT) BigHit, perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang pariwisata tempatnya bekerja. Jimin kini merasa menghianati kekasihnya, bersekandal, dan melakukan hal paling _zina_ yang selama ini ia alami.

 _-Sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang itu dapat regang atau kusut, tetapi tidak akan pernah putus.-_ Pria tua dibawah sinar rembulan tersenyum menatap bukunya.

-Red Thread-

Kim Taehyung _roommates_ sekaligus sahabat baiknya dari saat kuliah hingga sekarang, tengah menatap horor wajah frustasi Jimin.

"Kau! kau gila Park Jimin!."

Gadis mugil berambut _orange_ yang kerap dipanggil Tae itu melempar rotinya ke meja dan meminum jusnya hingga habis. Tae tau bahwa ia dan Jimin memang terkenal dengan kegilaan mereka, namun ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Jimin akan benar-benar gila. Tae tau bahwa Jimin menyukai bos mereka, Min Yoongi. Tapi, ia berfikir bahwa Jimin hanya menyukainya sebagai kekaguman bukan menyukainya sebagi seseorang yang ingin Jimin tiduri sungguhan. Sekarang Tae juga harus menanggung apa yang yang Jimin perbuat, karena mereka sahabat. Mereka memang dekat dimana ketika hal bahagia maupun susah akan mereka tanggung bersama. Tae tilba-tiba memukul sofa menatap Jimin dengan pandangan seolah ia menemukan fakta mengerikan yang membuat jantung Jimin semakin berdetak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian tak lupa pakai pengamankan?"

Kali ini Jimin yang melotot horor, menatap Tae penuh rasa takut kemudian menangis. Tae menjambak rabutnya ikut frustasi, itu kesalahan fatal yang bisa membuat _roommatte_ nya itu hamil. Tae kemudian memeluk Jimin yang meraung. Tae tau perasaan Jimin sekarang. Dari semua fakta yang ada jelas saja masalah ini akan begitu besar. Jimin bukan hanya akan bermasalah dengan kekasihnya tapi dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Fakta bahwa bos mereka, Min Yoongi tengah bertunangan dengan model ternama Jung Hoseok. Fakta bahwa Jimin adalah ketua divisi perancangan yang cukup terkenal dikantor sebagai kekasih Eric Nam, _owner_ As Club bar terkenal yang bekerja sama dengan Hotel milik BigHit, dan keduanya bukalah kombinasi yang baik. Nama perusahaan akan terseret dalam masalah ini.

Jeon Jungkook Asisten pribadi Yoongi menaruh _paper bag_ berisi pakaian kotor kedalam bagasi mobil sementara Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian disusulnya. Jungkook menyerahkan berkas dan menyalakan tab berisi grafik saham. Ia menjelaskan secara ringkas mengenai perkembangan saham setiap _Akomodasi_ yang akan mereka ajak kerjasama, proposal desain iklan paket bulan madu di perancis, dan pembukuan taman hiburan anak milik Yoongi yang diberi nama Suga. Yoongi terus membaca sambil memikirkan gadis mana yang tidur dengannya semalam. Yoongi tak asal menduga tapi dari seluruh analisa yang ia lihat terutama sebuah _bra_ hitam yang terselip dibawah perutnya saat ia bangun, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia tidur dengan seorang wanita semalam. Bagi Yoongi bukan masalah tidur dengan wanita lain selain Hoseok, tetapi fakta ia tidur dengan wanita sembarangan yang tak dapat ia terima. Yoongi dan Hoseok memang pacaran tapi hubungan orang sesibuk mereka tidaklah mudah terlebih bagi kebutuhan _biologis_ mereka yang tergolong tinggi, maka kebebasan berhubunganpun mereka putuskan. Perjanjian dimana mereka dapat berselingkuh namun tetap menjadikan pasangan mereka sebagai _prioritas_ utama, dengan catatan ia mengenal _partner sex_ mereka dengan baik karena alasan penyakit tentunya. Yoongi memasang wajah dinginnya sampai ia masuk ke dalam _lift_ khusus anggota direksi ia mengingat kilas kejadian semalam.

" _Sh*t."_

Yoongi mengumpat menatap cerminan wajahnya dari pantulan dinding lift yang terbuat dari _stainless_ yang mengkilat. Ia ingat dicium karyawannya dilorong hotel saat ulang tahun perusahaan dan mereka lanjut ke hotel yang untungnya bukan hotel milik BigHit. Karena itu akan menjadi hal buruk saat itu juga. Jongkook menatap bossnya.

"Apa terjadi masalah Min Sajangnim?"

"Ya, cari data mengenai Park Jimin! Dia kepala bagian desain. Sedetail mungkin. Terutama catatan kesehatannya!"

"Baik Sajangnim!"

Jugkook mengiyakan, meski ia pensaran tapi ia tak berani menanyakan urusan bosnya. Jangan tanya kenapa. Ia tau bosnya dengan baik, ketika bosnya mengumpat, itu berarti ada hal pribadi yang membuatnya tidak dalam mood yang baik dan hal pribadi adalah batasan seorang Min Yoongi bagi orang lain. Jungkook segera memita akses data pribadi Park Jimin pada pada HRD.

Yoongi memasuki ruangannya, secara kebetulan Taehyunglah yang memiliki wewenang itu. Jungkook sepertinya tak tau kalau ia adalah teman baik orang yang sedang ia mintai data pribadinya. Tae menelan ludah mengetik nama Park Jimin dalam pencarian komputernya. Tae tentu hafal siapa Jeon Jungkook, dari data pribadinya ketika direkrut menjadi asisten 3 tahun lalu, ketika Tae masih jadi staf HRD biasa. Setelah mengirim data tersebut pada email official Min Yoongi, ia langsung menelfon Jimin.

"Jimin Gawat! Min Yoongi sajang baru saja meminta data pribadimu. Bagaimana ini? sepertinya dia tau kaulah yang tidur dengannya semalam."

"APA?" Jimin bertriak langsung terduduk lemas. Jimin merasa hidupnya akan benar-benar hancur.

Jimin tak bergeser dari kursinya seharian, bahkan ia menolak ajakan makan bawahannya dengan alasan _date line_. Tentu ia berbohong, ia takut akan bertemu bosnya walau kemungkinannya kecil. Jimin mendapat panggilan telpon dari ponselnya ketika sedang mencari jurnal di rak buku ruangannya, Panggilan itu dari Taehyung. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, tak biasanya Tae menelfon dengan ponsel pribadinya dijam kerja. Ia mengangkat panggilan, meletakan jurnal yang tadi di tangannya. Jimin masih berdiri sampai keterangan dari sahabatnya membuatnya _shock_ , hingga kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan badannya. Jimin terduduk lemas.

"Bagaiman ini ?!"

" Jiminah~!"

"Ne?!" Jawabnya lemas. Ia pasrah dengan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima.

"Ketika Min Sajangnim meminta data karyawan, biasanya mereka akan dipecat," Terdengar nada hati-hati dalam setiap ucapan Taehyung. Namun sukses membuat Jimin Terisak, "itu hanya dugaanku! Mungkin saja ia hanya penasaran"

"Penasaran dengan karyawan yang berani tidur dengannya? Aaa~, Bagaimana ini ?! Taehyu~ng~ah!" Kali ini Jimin merengek frustasi.

"Kau tunggu saja! Aku rasa Min Sajangnim akan menghubungimu nanti membicarakan hal ini."

Jantung Jimin kembali berdetak keras, ia benar-benar menangis sekarang "Tae~ah! Bagaimana jika dia marah? Apa aku benar-banar akan dipecat ?!"

"Bukan masalah dipecat disini Jimin~ah. Tapi permasalahan kemungkinan kau hamil."

Jimin membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Ia tak ingin bertemu bosnya. Jimin memang menyukai bosnya, tapi bukan berarti ia akan berani menghadapi Min Yoongi yang terkenal ahli dalam hal _judge_ atau menghukum. Ia cukup takut dengan kemungkinan celaan dan hujatan yang akan ia terima. Ketika ruangannya diketuk, Jimin mengambil tisu dan mengakhiri sambungan telfon Taehyung. Ia kembali bekerja seolah tak terjadi masalah.

Berulang kali Jimin melirik ponselnya. Jimin dalam perjalanan menuju apartmennya, Was-was dengan kemungkinan bosnya akan menelfon. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya, sampai ponselnya berdering ia membeku seketika, menatap ponselnya cemas. Jimin dengan setengah berani mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas, melihat nomor tanpa nama tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo?!" sapanya was-was.

"Halo! Apa benar ini nona Park Jimin?!"

"I-iya benar!" jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi

"Saya Min Yoonki dari La Belle"

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya "Damn it!" jantungnya hampir copot mendengar nama mereka yang mirip. Ia fikir itu Min Yoongi. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya lagi "ya, apa terjadi masalah?!" tanyanya pada orang disebrang sana. La Belle adalah butique langganannya.

"Saya mohon maaf karena pakain yang anda pesan tidak dapat dijadikan sesuai tanggal."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Jimin sedikit sewot

"Tempat produksi kami mengalami kebakaran dari gedung sebelah, maka dari itu seluruh kegiatan kami terhambat. Apabila Nona park..."

Jimin hanya mendengarkan penawaran la Belle untuk lanjut tanpa sesuai tanggal dengan menjahit di butik rekomendasi La Belle atau memutuskan uang kembali. Tentu Jimin lebih memilih uang kembali, membeli pakaian jadi di butik lain daripada harus melewatkan acara karena pakaian yang belum jadi. Jimin keluar lift, berjalan menuju apartemennya sampai telfon kembali berbunyi dari nomor yang sama. Jimin mengangkat panggilan tersebut sambil menekan pasword pintu apartemenya.

"Ada apa lagi?!" jawabnya mencoba tak meninggikan suaranya, jujur ia tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mendengar masalah baru.

"Nona Park Jimin?!"

kali ini suara yang berbeda, ia melihat layar ponselnya merasa nomor yang sama seperti tadi, walau nyatanya bukan. Nomor tersebut hanya mirip. "Ya?!" jawabnya.

"Saya Jeon Jungkook. Asisten Min Yoongi. Dari BigHit. Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf karena meminta janji anda secara tiba-tiba, tapi apakah malam ini anda memiliki waktu luang?!"

"ya." Entah ia menjawab atau bertanya, kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jimin. Membuatnya mengutuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Direktur Min ingin bertemu dengan anda secara pribadi. Jika anda tak keberatan saya akan menjemput anda untuk menemui Direktur Min."

"Ya?," Jimin menggigit bibirnya cemas "saya ada di apartement sekarang."

"Baiklah saya akan segera datang menjemput anda. Trimakasih!"

Bip Bip Bip

Jimin bengong mendengar sambungan telfon yang sudah terputus. Ia jingkrak-jingkrak panik seperti ada kebakaran. Tae belum pulang iapun menelfonnya tapi sial panggilan ke nomor Tae sedag sibuk. Jimin menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan berteriak lagi.

-Red Thread-

Jungkook menatap sang presentator, merasa kasihan setelah diberi pertanyaan yang membuatnya terpojok. Itulah Min Yoongi, bosnya memang terkenal menakutkan. Jungkook melihat bosnya membuang muka lalu dengan santai mengakhiri rapat. Meninggalkan sang _presentator_ yang menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi dengan map ditangannya. Jadwal Yoongi berikutnya kosong tapi Jungkook mengingatkan ada pesta ulang tahun puteri salah satu anggota direksi, dan ia menyerahkan data pribadi milik Park Jimin. Yonggi mengangguk dan masuk mobil membacanya serius.

 _Evening Party_ yang dibuka dengan _Champagne_. Ada kim Namjoon sepupu bossnya juga disana, CEO BigHit Hotel yang super jenius, membuatnya menempati posisi CEO dengan mudah di usianya yang setahun lebih muda dari bosnya. Presdir memiliki dua putera, puteranya pertama adalah ayah Kim Namjoon, dan Puteri bungsunya adalah ibu dari bosnya. Mereka bertemu namun tetap berbicara formal, ciri khas keluarga chaebol. Jungkook tau bosnya tak bisa berlama-lama di tempat umum. Setelah mengucapkan selamat dan mengobrol dengan beberapa anggorta direksi. Min Yoongi berbisik meminta Jungkook membuat janji denga Park Jimin.

Bosnya terlihat tidak dalam kondisi baik seharian, sepertinya karyawan bernama Park Jimin membuat bosnya sangat terganggu. Sampai-sampai beliau ingin menyelesaikan masalah itu secepat mungkin. Jungkook Menelfon Park Jimin sebelum mobil jalan.

"Kenapa kau harus menjemputnya?" tanya Yoongi dingin membuat Jungkook kikuk telah salah mengambil keputusan.

"Tempat tinggal nona Park tak jauh dari sini, saya berfikir akan lebih efisien ji.."

"Arra!" Yoongi menyela pendapat Jungkook. Yang artinya Yoongi tak ingin mendengar alasan Jungkook.

Saat sampai di depan apartemen Jimin, Jungkook menelfon Jimin, memberitahunya kalau mereka sudah di depan apartemennya. Jungkook melihat bosnya mendecak kesal, ia merasa bersalah terhadap keputusannya, sampai matanya melihat Jimin keluar, Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memanggi Jimin menuntunya ke mobil. Ya, Jungkook adalah _gentleman_. Ia membukakan pintu mobil belakang dengan ragu. Ia merasa kasihan dengan gadis bernama Park Jimin itu, entah masalah apa yang gadis itu buat dengan bosnya yang jelas bosnya terlihat sangat tidah suka meski diam, dan wanita itu terlihat jelas mencoba tenang meskipun, Jungkook bisa melihat ketegangan di wajahnya.

Jungkook merasakan aura yang membuat perutnya merasa tak enak dari seluruh ruangan. Sebuah ruangan pertemuan Jungkook pesan untuk mereka. Jungkook duduk disamping bosnya yang menatap penuh intimidasi pada Park Jimin.

"Saya mohon maaf!" ucap Jimin penuh penyesalan. Kini wajah Min Yoongi sedikit rileks meski tetap terlihat serius

"Aku ingin mendengar apa rencanamu melihat masalah ini!" Bosnya masih terlihat mengintimidasi seperti saat presentasi tadi.

"Saya ... berharap, masalah ini akan menjadi kesalahan saya dan melupakannya."

Yoongi mendengus, menatap rendah Jimin dan Jimin tak pernah suka ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau pintar Nona Park, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah."

"Lalu menurut anda, apa yang harus saya lakukan?! Meminta anda bertanggung jawab jika saya hamil?"

Jungkook tersentak, mendengar pertanyaan wanita yang duduk di depan bosnya.

 _Hamil?_. Batin Jungkook.

Setetes air jatuh diatas kolam menciptakan suara ditengah kesunyian dalam gelap, membuat waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Sebuah benang merah bersinar diantara kelingking Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Takdir sudah tertulis dan sekenario baru saja mulai.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

"Lalu menurut anda, apa yang harus saya lakukan?! Meminta anda bertanggung jawab jika saya hamil?!"

Park Jimin terlihat menyesali kalimatnya tadi, sedangkan Yoongi jelas marah. Ini bukan hal baik. Yoongi tidur dengan wanita di depannya dan Yoongi menumpahkan seluruh kesalahan pada gadis itu. Jungkook menatap heran, ia berfikir tak mengenali bosnya dengan baik.

"Itu tak akan mungkin!" Jawab Yoongi penuh penekanan.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Jimin berani menatap Yoongi, ia tau itu kesalahannya tapi ia berfikir bahwa Yoongi adalah pria yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Maka dari itu saya meminta maaf dan berharap masalah ini dapat kita lupakan."

"Lalu jika kau hamil?"

Jimin berfikir keras. ' _Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?'._ Masalah besar menantinya jika itu terjadi. Jika Jimin hamil itu akan celaka. Setan berbisik membuat Jimin berfikir jahat, kemudian ia menggeleng. Setan dalam hatinya mengatakan untuk aborsi. Tapi hatinya menolak. ' _Itu sama saja aku jadi pembunuh!'._

"Aku akan merawat bayi itu sendirian."

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Kau fikir aku akan percaya?" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan meletakan di depan mejanya.

"Lagipula belum tentu hamil. Kita sama-sama tak tau, aku mengeluarkannya di... kau faham maksudku," Jimin mengangguk. "aku tak suka ada masalah dan jika kau benar akan membesarkan anak itu. Itu sama saja kau mengancamku!" Yoongi mendorong amplop tersebut kearah Jimin. Jungkook melotot mengikuti kemana arah ampop itu bergeser kemudian menatap Yoongi terkejut.

Jimin menatap nyalang bosnya. Ia tak sangka bahwa bosnya itu tak punya perasaan. Jimin bukan orang bodoh yang tak tau maksud Yoongi. Jimin membuang muka muak. Cara klasik yang benar-benar basi, cara yang paling hina dari seorang laki-laki. Jimin menatap muak amplop yang ia yakini berisi uang, sebagai sogokan untuk Jimin. Agar ia tak melahirkan bayinya jika ia hamil.

"Kesalahan ini bukan hanya masalahmu! Ini akan berdampak buruk. Bukan hanya padaku maupun anda nona Park, tapi juga orang-orang yang ada disekitar anda. Itu jalan terbaik yang bisa saya berikan. Aku tau kau menganggapku kejam sekarang," Yoongi menatap datar wajah Jimin yang terlihat jelas menahan marah. "jika benar kau ingin bertanggung jawab maka lakukan apa yang aku sarankan nona Park. Percayalah! Jika sampai kau hamil bukan hanya aku yang akan hancur tapi kau juga."

Jimin tertunduk merenung. Kata-kata Yoongi memang benar. Itu adalah jalan terbaik. Jimin menatap Yoongi dan mengetuk amplop yang ada di depannya "Memang benar tapi ... anda tak harus melakukan ini padaku, _Sajangnim._ "

"Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya. Aku terbiasa melakukan ini. Hal seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama bagiku," Yoongi melihat Jimin mendecih "aku melihat bahwa nona Park adalah wanita yang cukup pintar, mungkin saja kau memang tak sengaja karena mabuk, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku biasa melakukan tes kesehatan setelah melakukan itu dengan setiap gadis. Aku percaya nona Park bersih tapi Ini menyangkut kesehatan kita. Aku harap kau tak tersinggung."

 _'Tak tersinggung pantatmu!'_ Jimin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas berat, menahan diri untuk tidak menyiramkan seluruh isi gelas ke wajah pria didepannya. "Baiklah!" Jimin hanya ingin masalah cepat selesai.

-RT-

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jungkook memakaikan mantel bahan velvet hitamnya pada Jimin. Ia baru saja keluar ruang test. Mereka ke rumah sakit begitu selesai makan malam. Jimin mendapat giliran pertama dan Yoongi yang berikutnya. Namun Yoongi risih melihat bagaimana Jungkook begitu perhatian pada Jimin. Yoongi tau asistennya itu adalah pria yang _gentle_ , tapi perlakuannya terhadap Jimin tidak seperti biasanya. Belum lagi tatapan mata Jungkook. Bibir kanan Yoongi terangkat menciptakan seringan, membayangkan mereka berdua dalam sebuah hubungan. Suster keluar setelah Yoongi.

"Hasil test akan keluar sekitar empat puluh lima menit! Kami akan memanggil anda setelah hasil testnya selesai, silahkan menunggu di lobi kantor depan !" Jelas sang perawat pada Yoongi.

Jungkook menelfon supir untuk bersiap dan Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin di lobi. 45 menit artinya melewatkan uang begitu saja. Jungkook yang faham betul bagaimana bosnya yang _workaholic_ itu menganggap uang adalah emas. Oleh karena itu ia telah menyiapkan mobil seperti biasanya.

"Pria brengsek," umpat Jimin menatap kepergian Yoongi. Ia terkejut begitu menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya Ia lupa kalau asisten bosnya masih bersamanya. Jimin menggigit lidahnya. Jimin yakin Jungkook mendengar umpatannya barusan."maaf!" ucapnya dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum ramah memaklumi. Jungkook duduk setelah mempersilahkan Jimin dengan _Body Language_ yang begitu berwibawa.

"Trimakasih! kau sangat sopan Jungkook- _sshi_. Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan Min _sajangnim_?" Jimin sebenarnya tak ada niatan bertanya, ia lebih tepatnya ingin membuat pernyataan, tetapi mengingat kesopanan ia mencoba menggunakan nada yang sesopan mungkin.

"Min _Sajangmin_ , dia orang sangat baik. Itulah kenapa saya menyukai bekerja dengannya," Jungkook tersenyum penuh keyakinan pada Jimin yang menatapnya tak percaya. " Min _Sajangnim_ memang terlihat keras. Itu karena disiplin adalah caranya menunjukan tanggung jawabnya pada karyawan. Percayalah! Dia orang yang sangat baik."

Jimin tersenyum paksa pada Jungkook. Jimin tak habis fikir ada pria sebaik Jungkook di dunia ini. Ia mungkin mengagumi bosnya itu, tapi kejadian barusan membuat semua rasa sukanya hilang begitu saja. Kalau saja bukan pria sopan yang mengatakan itu ia akan menampik kebenaran itu.

"Park Jimin- _sshi_! Min Yoongi- _sshi_!" panggil kedua petugas di meja bersebelahan bersama. Jungkook segera bangkit menuju konter panggilan milik Yoongi, sedangkan Jimin ke konternya. Ia melakukan pembayaran lalu mengambil map berisi hasil medis Jimin dan bertukar hasil medis Yoongi pada Jimin. Jungkook mempersilahkan Jimin untuk berjalan di depannya dan membukaakan pintu untuk Jimin.

"Saya akan mengambil mobil. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Baik!"

Jungkook penuh kesopanan meminta. Bahkan ketika mobil tiba di depan Jimin, ia sempat membukakan pintu belakang mobil. Sampai dirumah Jimin.

...

"Kau dari mana? Bukankah tadi kau pulang lebih awal?" Taehyung bertanya sambil melakukan posisi yoga.

Jimin ke dapur mengambil minum, lalu duduk mengistirahatkan punggungnya di sofa."Aku bertemu dengan Min _sajangnim_."

"MWO?," Taehyung langsung loncat duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. "bagaimana bisa ? lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"Dia memberiku uang untuk menggugurkan bayiku jika aku hamil."

"MWO? Dia pria brengsek!"

"Dan dia memintaku test kesehatan."

Taehyung memukul sofa "MWO?," ia teriak lebih kencang "bagaimana ada pria sebrengsek dia? Waahhh... dia baru saja melumuri wajahnya dengan kotoran! Jangan katakan kau menerima uangnya!"

"Itu gila. Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu keputusanmu bagaimana?"

"Aku memintanya melupakan kejadian ini, dan jika aku hamil tentu akan menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur!" Jimin pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Tae yang bengong.

"kasihan!" ia sedih mengingat bayi yang akan dibunuh sahabatnya.

Baik Jimin yang ada di kasurnya maupun Yoongi yang masih terjaga di ruang kerjanya membaca hasil medis masing-masing. Jimin mengerutkan kening melihat hasil medis milik Yoongi.

" _Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy_ *?! Min _sajangnim_?!"

Setelah Yoongi melihat hasil medis Jimin yang 100% sehat, ia membuang hasil medis Jimin ke tempat sampah saat hendah keluar menuju kamar tidurnya.

...

"Kau tau?! Sudah satu bulan lebih kita tak bertemu!" ucap pria yang sudah memengang pinggang Jimin, menciuminya penuh kerinduan.

"Salahmu pergi!" Jimin mengelus rambut kekasihnya penuh rindu. Erik pergi ke LA untuk membuka cabang baru As Club disana. Segerombolan orang lewat melirik mereka, terkikik geli.

"Hentikan Erik!" tegurnya saat tangan nakal pria itu masuk kedalam pakaiannya, mencoba melepas pengait bra dipunggung Jimin. Tapi pria itu tak mau tau, terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Kita tak bisa melakukannya disini!" tegurnya lagi.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah ini cukup menantang?!" Eric mencoba membuka pakaian Jimin tapi dicegah pemiliknya.

Jimin kini melototi Erik. "Setidaknya cari tempat sepi."

Jimin memohon. Erik akhirnya melepaskan Jimin dari pelukannya. Mereka kini berada di parkiran As Club dimana orang hilir mudik. Erik menyeringai "Ok!," menyetujui Jimin. Ia segera menyalakan mobil "sungai han. Bagaimana?!"

"Ya tapi beri aku makan dulu!" Tuntut Jimin sambil memasang pengait branya yang tadi dilepas Eric.

Erik terseyum lalu mengelus pipi lembut Jimin dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga." Jimin menoleh, menangkap tangan Erik yang menyentuh pipinya lalu memberikan kecupan manis yang membuat Erik menarik nafas panjang.

"Hentikan itu, sebelum aku memakanmu di restorant nanti."

Jimin tertawa mendengar ancaman Erik. Ia melepas tangan Erik yang mengemudi tak nyaman.

"Aku ingin _Foie Gras Welldone_!"

" _Beef steak. Medium._ "

Sang pramusaji mengulangi pesanan mereka lalu pergi dengan buku menu ditangannya. Jimin tersenyum menyambut tangan Erik. Selama dua tahun pacaran belum pernah Jimin serindu ini. Ia hanya tersenyum memandang Erik yang sedang bercerita tentang cabang barnya, menikmati wajah dan suara pria yang dicintainya. Senyum Jimin hilang ketika ia hendak makan asparagus.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Erik khawatir.

"Aku permisi" Jimin segera lari ke toilet sebelum isi perutnya keluar.

Jimin menatap wajah pucatnya dicermin. Fikiran itu muncul, fikiran dimana kemungkinan ia hamil. Ia memengang perutnya. Pagi tadi Jimin juga muntah. Jimin tak enak badan hari ini, namun karena kekasihnya sudah tiba di korea ia tak bisa menolak ajakannya untuk bertemu. Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu. Dalam hubungannya dengan Erik biasanya mereka sama-sama akan jujur jika terjadi sesuatu termasuk tidur dengan orang lain tapi kali ini Jimin tak bisa, entah kenapa. Jimin pernah ingin berkata jujur sebelum Erik pergi ke Jepang, tapi ia tak cukup berani. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya khawatir dan sekarang ia tau. Kemungkinan ia hamil. Jimin segera kembali setelah merapikan _make-up_ nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Kau terlihat lemas dari tadi."

Jimin duduk di kursinya memegang kepalanya sedikit pusing. "Ini musim libur, kami membuka banyak cabang dan kami sering bergadang, bahkan tidur di kantor." Jimin berbohong. Ia menutupi wajahnya frustasi, memandang Erik lelah.

"Oh god! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sakit?! Kita bisa rumah sakit sekarang!" Erik mendekat pada Jimin, menyentuh kening Jimin.

"Aku sudah ke dokter tadi," Sekali kau berbohong maka kau harus menutupi kebohongan itu dengan kebohongan lainnya. "aku hanya butuh istirahat."

Erik bersimpu menatap Jimin khawatir "Kita pulang sekarang! Oh god, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sakit. Berhentilah terlalu memaksakan pekerjaan."

Jimin meminta Erik pulang dengan alasan takut tertular. Kini ia duduk memegang keningnya. Taehyung memberikan beberapa buah benda panjang yang masih terbungkus didalam kotak plastik.

"Aku membelinya saat pulang kerja tadi. Sudah dua hari kau muntah setiap mencium bau makanan tertentu. Aku khawatir!" Taehyung mengelap kening Jimin yang berkeringat.

Jimin menatap benda itu. "Apa benda itu 100% akurat?" tanyanya tak yakin. Lebih tepatnya ia takut jika benda itu menunjukan hasil positif.

"Aku meminta yang paling akurat." Tae melihat sedih sahabatnya yang terlihat masuk ke dalam toilet.

Jimin memasukan semua test pack itu pada gelas berisi cairan urinnya. Ia menunggu bersama Taehyung. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya lelah. Taehyung memeluk Jimin berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih sahabatnya.

...

Jin menyuapi Jungkook bubur yang ia buat. Jin segera datang begitu Jungkook mengatakan kalau ia sakit. Orang tua mereka tinggal di Jepang sehingga Jin merasa Jungkook jadi tanggung jawabnya. Meski Jungkook sudah berumur 25thn tapi Jin tetap khawatir jika Jungkook sakit. Jungkook selalu tidur banyak ketika sakit, sehingga ia sering melewatkan makan dan obat sehingga sakitnya sering lama sembuh.

"Sudah berapa hari kau bergadang huh?! Apa bosmu berfikir bahwa semua orang bisa gila kerja sepertinya?! Jungkook- _ah_ keluar saja hm?"

"Noona! Aku sakit karena kecerobohanku tidur dengan rambut basah di sofa, kenapa kau menyalahkan Min _Sajangnim_?!"

"Kau fikir kenapa kau bisa tertidur di sofa huh?! Kalau dia memberimu waktu tidur setidaknya 5 jam per hari, kau tak akan sering ketiduran begitu. Apakah selain bekerja dia tak punya hal lain yang ia sukai? Aku tau gajinya besar tapi jika itu malah membuatmu sakit bagaimana?! "

Ponsel Jungkook berdering, tertulis Min _Sajangnim_ di layar dan ia segera mengangkatnya, mengabaikan kakaknya yang memutar matanya kesal. "ne sajangnim ... Baik, saya akan mengirimnya pada sekertaris Ahn ... Oh! Itu ada di dalam laci meja anda yang paling bawah ... ne, terimakasih _Sajangnim._ " Jungkook meletakan ponselnya dimeja.

"Demi tuhan! Dia menelfonmu dengan pekerjaan saat kau sakit seperti ini? Aku yakin pacarnya akan meninggalkannya kalau saja dia tak kaya."

"Min _Sajang_ itu baik, noona!"

"Kau membelanya? Oh Jungkook! Aku tak mengerti dari sisi mana kau memandang, sehingga berkata kalau dia itu bos yang baik."

Yoongi membuang laporan kerja tour eropa didepan para menejer "Kau sebut ini laporan? Menejer Jung! Berapa kali kau sering melakukan kesalahan?," Pria bermarga jung itu hanya menunduk. "aku berharap surat pengunduran dirimu besok dimejaku!"

Manager perencanaan itu melotot kaget " _Sajangnim_ saya..."

"kita cukupkan sampai disini!" Sela Yoongi menghentikan menejer Jung bicara.

Yoongi memasuki kantornya menelfon Jungkook untuk menanyakan kontrak kerjanya dengan pihak agen tour and travel Eropa."Jungkook!... aku butuh grafik kerja lima tahun terakhir yang sedang kau kerjakan kemarin itu, biar aku yang lanjutkan ... dan dimana kau letakan berkas untuk penandatanganan kontrak dengan Kingdom Mall?! Aku tak menemukannya di mejamu!," Yoongi sedang mencari sampul warna cokelat dengan logo Kingdom di laci Jungkook. Ia segera masuk ruangannya begitu jungkook memberitahunya kalau kontraknya ada di mejanya sendiri. "baiklah! Cepatlah sembuh! Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa orang kompeten sepertimu!." Ia menutup telfon.

Sudah empat hari Jungkook sakit, sehingga Yoongi benar-benar kerepotan. Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada orang lain. Jika itu bukan asistenya maka ia lebih memilih mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia benci kesalahan dan selama Jungkook bekerja dengannya belum pernah sekalipun ada kesalahan. Jungkook orang yang sangat memperhatikan resiko sekecil apapun, hal yang Yoongi tak punya. Jungkook juga mengerti semuanya tanpa ia harus berkata apapun, itulah mengapa ia menyukai Jungkook. Yoongi sadar bagaimana ia sering membuat Jungkook kewalahan, maka ia memberikan Jungkook tunjangan lebih dengan memberikan fasilitas dan kenaikan gaji. Ia melihat jadwalnya ke eropa besok. Yoongi mendengus kesal. Ia akan tidur di pesawat dan ia tak suka itu.

...

Jimin melihat hasilnya dan terduduk lemas "Oh terimakasih Tuhan!," ia merasa lega. "lalu kenapa aku muntah? aku fikir itu _morning sick._ "

Tae memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dengan senyum kotaknya yang cute. "Aku juga berfikir begitu. He he untung saja. Kalau begitu kau harus periksa ke dokter"

Dokter membacakan hasil pemeriksaan Jimin. Tae dan Jimin berpelukan senang. "Gejala yang anda timbulkan akibat dari asam lambung, pola makan dan makanan yang anda konsumsi. Apakah anda sering makan sebelum tidur? Atau makan sambil tiduran?"

"Iya dok. Aku sering melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang, jadi aku lapar setiap pulang lalu tertidur."

"Pencernaan anda juga sedang tidak baik. Mohon untuk memperhatikan pola hidup anda!"

"Baik Dok! Trimakasih banyak."

Jimin dan Taehyung menangis bersamaan begitu keluar dari ruang dokter. "Aku benar-benar takut kalau akau hamil. Ah syukurlah!" mereka mengusap perut Jimin penuh rasa lega.

Jungkook memperhatikan dua wanita itu dari sebrang ruangan dimana Jimin keluar, ia mengerutka kening melihat Jimin menangis memegangi perutnya. Jin yang sedang bertugas kebetulan lewat dan melihat Jungkook memperhatikan sesuatu, ia lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook "Kenapa kau melihat ke arah spesialis kandungan?"

"Spesialis Kandungan?" Jungkook menatap Jimin terkejut. _Apa nona Park baru saja aborsi?._

.

.

Tbc

.

.

*Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy :

Kondisi ini sebagian besar diakibatkan oleh kondisi genetik yang menurun di dalam keluarga dan dapat terjadi pada segala usia. Gangguan timbul akibat menebalnya otot jantung secara abnormal, khususnya pada ventrikel kiri jantung. Penebalan ini mengakibatkan jantung menjadi sulit untuk memompa darah.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Thread

* * *

Jin melirik jam di dalam ruangan pasyen, setelah ia selesai memeriksanya. sudah pukul 12 siang yang berarti waktu untuk adiknya meminum obat. Jin mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon adiknya begitu keluar ruang pasyen. Tak lama baginya menunggu panggilan dijawab.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Waktumu meminum obat!"

" _Ne noona_ , tapi aku lupa membawa obatku."

"Dimana kau?"

"Rumah Sakit"

"Kau sakit lagi? Yah! Kenapa pergi sendirian, dimana kau sekarang? Biar _noona_ antar pulang"

"Di lantai dua, aku bisa pulang sendiri. aku hanya memeriksakan keadaanku sudah sembuh total atau belum. tak usah khawatir."

Tanpa peduli Jin segera turun menuju lantai dua. keluar dari lift ia langsung melihat Jungkook yang sedang mengamati ruang spesialis kandungan dilantai sebrang. "Kenapa kau melihat ke arah spesialis kandungan?" tanya Jin membuat Jungkook menatapnya terkejut.

"Spesialis kandungan?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja aku melihat seseorang tadi." Entah kenapa ia merasa cemas. Ia melihat Jimin dan temannya menangis setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. Kesedihan putus asa seperti itu bukankah ketika mereka kehilangan seseorang. Selintas fikiran mengerikan mucul di kepalanya. 'Apa nona Park baru saja aborsi?'. " _noona_! Apakah rumah sakit ini menerima pengguguran kandungan?"

Jin terlihat berfikir "Jika itu menyangkut kesehatan sang ibu tentu penguguran dianjurkan. _Weo_?"

"barusan orang yang aku kenal menangis sambil memegang perutnya. Aku mengira dia aborsi, he he"

"Menangis bukanlah selalu menyangkut sesuatu yang buruk. Terlalu bahagia juga biasa membuat seseorang menangis."

Jungkook mengangguk. Kemudian ia pergi dengan Jin.

.

-RT-

.

Yoongi berteriak melempar sebuah buku di meja Jungkook. "Brengsek! Bagaimana aku bisa menjadwalkan tiga pertemuan dalam satu waktu?! Aishhh... benar-benar gila!" Yoongi memungut buku itu lalu keluar menuju meja sekertarisnya. Yoongi meletakan buku berisi jadwal kerjanya ke meja sekertaris yang sibuk dengan komputernya. Melihat bosnya muncul ia berdiri.

"Perbaiki jadwalku!"

Perintah Yoongi lalu ia pergi ke ruangannya lagi. Sang sekertaris mencibirnya, menatap bosnya masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Aigoo_! Ck ck ck apa dia tak pernah tau apa itu kata tolong dan terimakasih?"

Yoongi kembali konsentrasi dengan komputernya. setelah berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan file yang menumpuk dimejanya, telfonnya berbunyi menampakan tulisan _Eoma_ di layar ponselnya. Ia menolaknya berulang kali. Tapi sepertinya ibu Yoongi juga tak mau menyerah. Akhirnya Yoongi yang mengalah. Ia mengangkat telfonnya menahan kesal.

" _Weo_ _eoma_? Aku sibuk sekarang!"

"Kau sudah janji datang ke peramal hari ini! Hoseok dan Mrs. Jung sudah menunggu. cepat kemari!" serunya tak kalah sengit.

Yoongi mendecah protes "Janjinya jam empat sore _eoma_!"

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" bentak ibunya.

Yoongi menatap Jam tangannya dan terkejut. Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore, ia fikir diluar matahari masih berada di atas gedung. " _Mianhae eoma_! Aku fikir ini masih siang. Aku akan segera datang."

Yoongi berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini adalah janjinya bersama Hoseok ke peramal untuk menentukan hari baik untuk pernikahan mereka. Yoongi tau itu penting tetapi ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah peramal itu, Yoongi menatap sang peramal tak percaya. Kebanyakan peramal itu sudah tua tetapi wanita yang duduk di depannya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan name tag bertuliskan Guk Joo Lee. Yoongi tak yakin tetapi tersenyum ramah pada gadis gemuk itu. Peramal Muda terkenal tepat yang disebut-sebut mertuanya terlihat terlalu muda untuk bisa dipercaya.

"Selamat sore Lee Hakseng!"

Suga mengerutkan keningnya heran, melihat Hoseok yang menatapnya seolah penuh kepercayaan.

" _eomonie_! Kau datang telat! Mari langsung saja kita lihat!" ucap gadis itu mencoret-coret kertasnya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Yoongi mulai menatap malas, sedangkan ketiga wanita yang duduk bersama disamping Yoongi terlihat khawatir. Gadis itu mencoret dan merumus lagi.

"Tak ada! Tak ada hari baik untuk Tahun ini!" Gadis itu menatap Yoongi sebal.

"Kenapa tak ada?! Mereka pasangan serasi." Sela Mrs. Jung.

Gadis itu mengetuk sebuah kata di antara coretan-coretan yang ia buat diatas kertas "Ini berarti 'Musibah'. _Oppa_ ini," gadis itu menunjuk Yoongi. "dia akan celaka jika menikah dengan Hoseok _eonie_ tahun ini".

Mrs. Min terkejut menutup mulutnya, tak kalah cemas dengan Hoseok.

"Memang ada satu hari, tapi musibah tak akan bisa terelakan." Jawab gadis itu enteng. Membuat Yoongi terpancing emosinya.

"Apakah kau benar bisa dipercaya dalam hal ini?! Kau masih siswa. Bukankah kau seharusnya belajar?" tegas Yoongi. Mrs. Min memberi kode Yoongi untuk diam. Sedangkan gadis itu sekarang sudah terlihat emosi. Siswa gemuk bernama Lee Guk Joo adalah peramal bertalenta yang tak pernah salah dalam meramalkan jodoh seseorang. Ketika seseorang meragukannya karena usianya, berarti perang untuknya.

"KELUAR!"

Ke empat orang itu sudah ditendang keluar rumah peramal cilik tersebut.

"Yoongi- _ah_ kenapa kau membahas statusnya sebagai siswa? Dia benci itu!" protes Mrs. Jung sedikit menahan marah.

Hoseok memeluk lengan Yoongi."Bagaimana ini?! Tak ada hari baik untuk kita menikah tahun ini. Apa kita akan menikah tahun depan?". Hoseok jelas khawatir.

"Kita bisa datangi peramal lain!" Mrs. Min memberi solusi. Tapi,

"Tak ada!," ucap sang kakek tua terpejam, seolah menelan rasa pahit. Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Min saling tatap sedih. "hanya ada satu hari baik."

"Hari apakah itu, guru?" tanya Hoseok antusias.

"Saat purnama. Itu berarti 29 hari dari sekarang."

"secepat itu?! Tapi kami belum mempersiapkan semuanya." Kini Mrs. Min terlihat panik.

"Hanya ada hari itu. Tetapi ... Hindari segala hal tentang api."

Sepulang dari peramal, Mereka berempat kini telah memilih undangan pernikahan mereka. Meningat mereka hanya punya waktu sedikit.

Jimin ikut mobil Tae untuk berangkat kerja. Tae menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat pucat tetapi masih memaksakan diri ingin bekerja. Tae tau sahabatnya itu tak akan pernah bisa diam dirumah jika sedang sakit. Jimin memang begitu, jika ia dikurung terus dalam sebuah ruangan justru akan membuatnya tak kunjung sembuh. Itulah mengapa Tae mengijinkan Jimin berangkat kerja, toh Jimin sudah tak mengeluh tentang perutnya lagi.

Jimin kini sudah lupa kalau dia sedang sakit. Ia bahkan melupakan waktu makan siangnya, sampai Taehyung menelfonya untuk mengingatkannya agar tak lupa minum obat. Jimin melirik jam dan ia kesal dengan jadwal minum obatnya yang mengganggu. Jimin selama bekerja akan masuk ke dalam dunianya dan lupa dengan waktu, kecuali kalau dia sudah merasa pantatnya kesemutan dan mulai bosan itu tanda bahwa sudah waktunya selesai kerja. Jimin bekerja bertahun-tahun sehingga tubuhnya bisa menyesuaikan dengan waktu kerjanya sendiri. Mengingat ia harus makan ia pergi ke luar. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta karyawanya tapi mereka terlihat sangat konsentrasi sehingga ia tak mungkin menggangu.

Jimin merasa dunia menjadi hal yang paling memuakan ketika ia harus satu lift dengan pria bernama Min Yoongi. Terlepas ia bosnya, ia membencinya mengingat bagaimana cara pria disampingnya itu menyelesaikan masalah. Jimin mencium aroma pinus yang kuat, membuat perutnya tiba-tiba mual. Jimin menutup mulutnya merasa ingin muntah mencium bau itu dari tubuh Yoongi. Jimin tak menuduh, hanya ada dua orang di dalam lift tersebut, hanya ada dia dan Yoongi di dalam lif. Yoongi melirik Jimin penuh selidik.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan test?!" Yoongi bertanya dengan penuh selidik.

Jimin melototi Pria yang membelakanginya. Ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan mulutnya tanpa suara. Jimin tau test macam apa yang bosnya maksud. "Negatif!" ucapnya ketus dan kembali menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia menyemprotkan parfum di sekitarnya membuat Yoongi menoleh, Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah Yoongi menatapnya heran. "Lambung dan pencernaanku sedang buruk. Itulah kenapa aku tak bisa mencerna makananku dengan baik." Jimin berusaha untuk tak mengatakan bahwa efek penyakitnya adalah m*nt*ah dan B*r*ak. Karena itu sungguh memalukan.

Yoongi kembali membelakangi Jimin, ia menatap ke pintu lif. Ia tak pernah percaya pada wanita yang pernah ia tiduri dalam one nigh stand. Posisinya sebagai keluarga kaya, ia sering mendapat ancaman semacam perihal kehamilan dan uanglah incaran wanita tersebut. kehamilan adalah hal yang mustahil, karena selama Yoongi masih sadar ia tak pernah lupa memakai pengaman. Pengecualian untuk Park Jimin, Yoongi harus benar-benar memastikan kalau Jimin tak hamil. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dingin.

Jimin mencibir. Sungguh jika di dunia ini tak ada hukum, Jimin ingin mengeluarkan pensil di tasnya da menusuk jantung pria yang ada di depannya. "Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter. Apakah Sajangnim butuh hasil testnya? Saya akan memberikannya langsung pada anda sehingga anda tak perlu meminta orang lain untuk mencari hasil tes kesehatan saya" ucap Jimin halus penuh penekanan.

Yoongi menyeringai, mengangkat satu halisnya, terkejut mendengar ungkapan bawahannya. Yoongi kini sadar bahwa reaksi Jimin adalah tanda bahwa ia sudah diluar batas. "Maaf!" ucapnya enteng membuat Jimin membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

Gogi Restorant

Sebuah restoran yang menjual aneka macam menu dari daging sapi yang terletak dua blok dari kantor Ibighit adalah langganan hampir seluruh karyawan Ibighit tak terkecuali pemilik jabatan cukup tinggi seperti Jimin. Dengan menu sup sapi pedas kesukaanya, Jimin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada bosnya dengan makan.

"Arhhh, " Jimin memukul meja tak peduli tamu lain yang memandangnya "bagaimana bisa ada orang macam dia di dunia ini?! Arghh menyebalkan. Sungguh memalukan aku pernah menyukainya. Ish".

.

-RT-

.

Undangan telah disebar dalam sehari. Kini Yoongi sedang terpana melihat betapa cantiknya Hoseok dengan balutan gaun pengantin. Hoseok mentap Yoongi dengan senyum cerah. Sangat anggun.

"yang ini bagaimana?"

"Cantik!"

Hanya satu kata yang ada di kepala Yoongi untuk melihat wanitanya memakai gaun putih tersebut.

Hoseok cemberut menatap mertuanya, ia tak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi. Hoseok menatap Yoongi lagi. "Kau ini bagaimana?! Kau selalu menaggapinya dengan satu kata! Aku jadi tak tau gaun mana yang paling cocok untukku Min Yoongi!" protes Hoseok yang sudah melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal.

" _Mianheyo_ ~ Seok- _ah_. Yoongi tak bisa merayu. Kaukan tau itukan?!" bujuk Mrs. Min merayu Hoseok agar tidak marah.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening tak mengerti kenapa wanitanya itu protes padahal ia sudah berkata jujur "Lalu aku harus berkata apa lagi? Semua gaun yang kau pakai memang membuatmu terlihat cantik!"

Itu pujian dalam prespektif Yoongi yang berarti mempesona. Hoseok tertunduk malu, mendengar ucapan Yoongi."Setidaknya pilih salah satu!" rengeknya manis.

Yoongi mengamati dress yang dipakai Hoseok "Yang ini juga bagus." Tunjuknya pada gaun yang sedang Hoseok pakai, membuat Hoseok cemberut lagi.

Mr. Min memukul lengan puteranya. " _Aigoo_! Belajarlah untuk menyusun kata yang lebih baik. Ibu tau kau jujur, tapi kau terdengar seperti setengah hati."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana eoma?! Hoseok memang cantik menggunakan pakaian apapun. Terlebih semua pakaian pengantin disini!" Sanggahan Yoongi pada eomanya membuat Hoseok tersenyum malu dan bahagia. Yoongi secara tidak langsung Yoongi memuji Hoseok, seolah mengatakan bahwa Hoseok selalu terlihat cantik dimata Yoongi.

"setidaknya berilah pujian dan komentar yang spesifik! Kau sering berkomentar pada karyawanmu tentang masalah sedetile mungkin."

"Sudahlah eoma! Kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini saja. _Oppa_ hanya memujiku cantik." ucapnya tersipu. Mengetahui maksud kata-kata Yoongi.

Sementara itu, Mrs. Jung yang memilih dekorasi menegaskan sang WO ( _Wedding Organization_ ) untuk menghindari segala hal tentang api.

.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Next Chapter adalah first meet Namjin. so, Namjin Shiper mohon tunggu ya.


	4. Chapter 4

-Red Thread-

Yoonmin Gs

Rate M

Minyoo93

* * *

Undangan pernikahan Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok telah disebar ke seluruh keluarga, kolega, teman, dan semua orang yang mereka kenal. Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Min kembali memeriksa kembali rencana pernikahan putera-puterinya yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Mereka memastikan agar semuanya berjalan baik ketika hari H, terutama ramalan yang buruk tentang api. Mereka berusaha keras untuk mencegah semua kemungkinan yang bisa menimbulkan api. Mereka berfikir, adanya api berarti kebakaran, dan itu sangatlah fatal. Bahkan di gerejapun, Mrs. Jung meminta agar tak ada lilin.

BigHit

Yoongi menatap Jungkook lega Karena sudah masuk kerja. Hari-hari tanpa asisten membuatnya pekerjaannya terasa kacau balau. Bahkan ia sering lupa mandi. JungKook dengan sigap melihat ulang jadwal bosnya dan merapikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia sudah dinyatakan sehat total setelah demam kemarin dan ia merasa sudah sangat siap untuk bekerja.

Min Yoongi ada jadwal seminar bisnis di hotel BigHit. Jungkook yang tau Bosnya belum mandi sejak kemarin, ia membawakan Yoongi pakaian lengkap dengan peralatan mandi. Setelah Yoongi selesai, mereka segera berangkat. Di lobi kantor mata Jungkook terbelalak melihat Jimin dibantu sahabatnya keluar kantor, wajahnya terlihat pucat yang membuat Jungkook khawatir. Yoongi yang melihat asistennya memperhatikan Jimin, merasa risih dengan wajah khawatir Jungkook yang terlihat berlebihan.

"Kau suka pada nona Park?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Jungkook kaget dan memandang bosnya tak mengerti . "Maksud anda _Sajangnim_!?... Bagaimana mungkin?" mereka masuk mobil dan bernagkat.

"Aku sering melihatmu memperhatikannya, dan itu terlihat seperti kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya hanya merasa khawatir. em... Sebenarnya, saya melihat nona Park dari dokter kandungan. Saya hanya berfikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan."

"Dia tidak hamil. Dia sendiri yang bilang."

Sepanjang presentasi Yoongi memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi. Jimin memegang perutnya dengan wajah pucat dibantu temannya kedalam taksi. Ia merasa membenarkan Jungkook mengenai berbagai kemungkinan. Bisa saja Jimin berbohong padanya. Fikiran negatif Yoongi muncul dari berbagai kemungkinan. Kemungkinan Jimin berbohong dan tetap merawat bayinya, sementara ia akan menikahi Hoseok. Itu bisa menjadi masalah rumah tangganya dengan Hoseok suatu saat nanti. Begitu seminar selesai, Yoongi meminta Jungkook mengatur jadwal janji dengan Jimin.

Sementara, orang yang membuat Min Yoongi was-was, kini sedang terbaring lemas di kamarnya. Gara-gara sup sapi pedas yang kemarin Jimin makan, ia kembali sakit. Sakitnya sangat menyebalkan dimana seluruh makanan yang ia cerna tak dapat tinggal lama di perutnya. Jika tak m*nt*h seharian maka ia akan membuang makanan yang sudah ia cerna lewat b*r*k. Jimin memaksa masuk kantor dan sialnya penyakitnya muncul. Ia kembali m*nt*h hingga membuatnya harus bolak-balik toilet lemas. Jimin merasa harus kembali ke rumah. Ia menelfon Tae begitu merasa benar-benar tak kuat lagi ke toilet.

...

Jimin melihat ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul 12 siang. Ia pergi ke dapur melahap buah pisang dimeja dan meminum obatnya yang tersisa sedikit. Jimin merasa harus kembali ke dokter nanti sore dengan Erik untuk membeli obatnya lagi. Jimin kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring namun rasa mual itu muncul, ia merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar ditepi ranjang. Merasa lebih baik dengan posisinya, Jimin mulai mengantuk lagi. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum sebuah panggilan telfon membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Jimin mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan lemas. Itu Jeon Jungkook, asisten bosnya yang meminta waktu sore nanti untuk melakukan tes kesehatan.

Jungkook memintanya dengan sopan tadi, membuatnya mengerti, tetapi Jimin menangis sekarang. Ia menangis bukan karena sedang sedih atau kesakitan. Tetapi ia merasa marah dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghajar bosnya. Sungguh Jimin sangat lemas, bahkan tenaganya untuk mengumpatpun sudah habis. Tak peduli itu perintah bos atau bukan tapi, Jimin merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia yang sakit begini tiba-tiba dengan penuh perasaan bosnya memintanya untuk tes padahal ia sudah bilang hasilnya negatif. Kesimpulannya adalah Yoongi tak percaya pada Jimin dan sunguh Jimin sangat lelah. Jimin sangat muak dengan masalah ini. Ia hanya ingin tidur siang, tapi iblis tak mengizinkannya istirahat.

...

Jin melihat jam tanganya setelah turun dari taxi, Tulisan IbigHit terlihat jelas berdiri kokoh di sebuah taman indah di depan kantor yang memiliki nuansa putih dan metalik itu. Ia menelfok Jungkook, mengatakan kalau ia sudah di depan kantor tempat adiknya bekerja sekarang. Ia membawakan makanan untuk Jungkook. Khawatir kalau adiknya melewatkan makan siangnya, padahal Jungkook baru saja sembuh. Jin mendekati kantor depan untuk akses izin masuk.

Setelah mendapatkan _cocard_ bertuliskan _Visitor_ dan nama lengkapnya ia berjalan menuju lift. Jin yang tak tau mana lift karyawan dan direksi, ia hanya masuk begitu saja ke dalam Lift yang pertama terbuka. Ada dua orang berpakaian rapi menyusul masuk ke dalam lift yang Jin masuki. Dia adalah sang CEO dan asistennya. Asisten Namjoon ingin menegur kalau itu lift direksi tapi decegah Namjoon. Ia tak ingin banyak bicara masalah hal sepele, atau mungkin tak ingin wanita yang menarik perhatiannya ini pergi dari lift tanpa ia tau namanya. Ponsel Jin berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari Jungkook memintanya menitipkan makanannya ke sekertaris karena Jungkook ada meeting. Jin mendengus kesal.

",,,, _mianhae_! Tolong mengerti _noona_! _Bye_!" Jelas Jungkook ingin mengakhiri sambungan. Namun niatnya hilang begitu mendapat bentakan dari kakaknya

"YACK!" Bentakan Jin bukan hanya mengagetkan Jungkook tetapi dua orang yang berada satu lift dengannya. Jin sudah emosi sekarang. "Jeon Jungkook! Aku benci kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Kau tau itukan?! Mana bosmu?! Biar aku bicara denganya!"

"Dia sedang istirahat _noona_! Dia sudah tak tidur beberapa hari."

"Apa katamu?" bisiknya tak percaya. "dia tidur sementara kau _meeting_ padahal di tau kau baru saja sakit?. Jeon Jungkook! aku tak ingin kau membela si brengsek Min Yoongi lagi. Diam disitu!" Perintahnya penuh penekanan dan memutus sambungan telfonnya dengan Jungkook.

Merasa nama sepupunya disebut bersama umpatan, Namjoon melirik Jin penuh selidik. Ia baru ingat Jeon Jungkook adalah asisten sepupunya, dan orang yang satu lift dengannya berarti kakak perempuannya. Ia mengintip _cocard_ yang dikenakan wanita itu. Jeon Seok Jin, namanya tertulis rapi.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ada orang segila dia. Aku yakin dia pria kesepian yang tak pernah dapat kasih sayang dari kekasihnya. Jung Hoseok sama gilanya karena bisa tahan memacari orang gila kerja macam Min Yoongi."

Namjoon menahan tawa mendengar Jin menggerutu. Namjoon setuju dengan pandangannya tentang sepupunya. Dimatanya, Jin terlihat menarik dengan analisisnya. Ia menggeleng mencoba tak tersenyum, menatap Jin samapai lantai 11 lift berhenti dan mata Namjoon mengekori tubuh gadis itu keluar.

 _'Jeon Seok Jin. Sangat menarik!'_. Batinnya.

-RT-

RS St. Mary Seoul

Jimin dapat teguran lagi dari dokter karena tak mengikuti perintah dokter untuk hati-hati mengisi perutnya. Yoongi yang berada disamping Jimin merasa lega. Test Kehamilan Negatif, dan mereka sedang mendengar teguran dokter sembari menuliskan resep obat untuk Jimin. Dokter itu kenal Jimin, berarti Jimin tak bohong mengenai lambungnya, Yoongi menganalisa.

Yoongi menatap wajah pucat Jimin, gadis itu terlihat lemas duduk disampingnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa bersalah karena tak mempercayai karyawan yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengannya. Seketika anggapan negatif Yoongi pada Jimin hilang. Yoongi melihat sisi jujur dan bagaimana Jimin menyelesaikan masalah, serta sikap sabar Jimin menghadapinya, Yoongi salut. Mereka keluar ruangan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan Yoongi menatap sinis Jungkook yang menahan tubuh Jimin yang lemas untuk berjalan menuju lobi. Lalu Jungkook melakukan pembayaran sementara Yoongi dan Jimin duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Kau puas _Sajangnim_?!," Jimin membentak Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menoleh. "tolong berhenti mencurigaiku dan mari kita hidup masing-masing dengan profesional." Jimin berniat menasehati Yoongi tapi posel handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Jimin membuka pesan tersebut. Sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya Kim Taehyung.

'Kemana kau?! Erik di rumah sekarang.'

Jimin membalas pesan tae segera. Tak ingin Erik khawatir. Jimin membatalkan janjinya meminta bantuan Erik untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Jimin membalas pesan sahabatnya kemudian melirik Yoongi yang sibuk dengan tabnya. Mulut Jimin komat kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Yoongi.

Erik ke apartemen Jimin dengan membawa kepiting untuk Jimin. Tau kekasih sahabatnya menjenguk, ia mengirim Jimin pesan untuk memberitahunya kalau Erik di rumah. Tae juga sempat khawatir tak melihat Jimin begitu pulang kerja. Tae mengawasi Erik dari dapur. Ponselnya berbunyi ia lalu membaca pesan dari Jimin.

'Si brengsek Min Yoongi tak percaya kalau aku bilang aku negatif hamil, dan dia memintaku test lagi bersamanya. Aku akan segera pulang. Katakan pada Erik untuk menunggu.'

" _Mwo_?!" bisiknya menatap balasan pesan Jimin. "Min Yoongi benar-benar Brengsek." Ia mengumpati bosnya. "Jimin sedang pergi ke swalayan. Dia sedang perjalanan kemari. Kau tunggu disini"

"Bukankah dia sedang sakit?! Aku akan menjemputnya!" Erik berdiri membuat Tae kaget.

" _Ani_ , dia baikan tadi. Dia bilang agar kau tak usah khawatir." Bohongnya, dan Erik percaya.

Tae mencoba menutupi kegugupannya karena berbohong dengan pergi membuang sampah. Walaupun Tae memang berniat membuang sampah sebelum Erik datang. Erik tentu tak membiarkan sahabat kekasihnya membuang sampah sebanyak itu, Jadi ia membantunya.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang bersandar dengan tak nyaman disampingnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Jimin. Merasa bersalah karena memaksa Jimin yang sakit untuk test, Yoongi meminta maaf.

"Saya meminta maaf karena meminta nona Park melakukan test lagi. Saya hanya khawatir karena akan segera menikah. Saya telah berprasangka buruk. Maaf!"

"Saya sekarang faham betul sifat anda. Jadi jangan khawatir. Hanya Hiduplah bahagia masing-masing dan mohon untuk tidak membahas pembicaraan mengenai hal ini lagi. Karena saya sangat tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Masalah ini tak akan muncul jika kau tak menggodaku." Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Yoongi. Ia tak sengaja, sungguh. "maaf! ehm." Ia memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

Yoongi baru saja menyalakan api di kepala Jimin dan Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam. "Apa Sajangnim akan terus menimpa seluruh kesalahan pada saya dan terus menginjak-nginjak saya. Sajangnim! Saya diam karena saya masih menghormati anda. Lagipula, anda juga menikmatinya bukan. Siapa yang menyeret saya ke dalam hotel huh?!"

Yoongi mendecih. Baru saja ia menganggap Jimin baik sekarang wanita yang duduk disampingnya mencercanya. Yoongi tak pernah ingin kalah. "Aku tak tau kalau kau adalah karyawanku dan Pria mana yang akan menolah ditawari lampu hijau?! Kau yang tau aku bosmu, bukankah harusnya kau menolakku bukan?!. Kecuali kau memang sengaja ingin tidur denganku!" Yoongi menatap kedepan dengan angkuh. "Semua ini tak akan.."

"YACK! Saat itu aku mabuk bodoh! Berhenti menyalahkannku dan Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Jimin membuat Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya, ia melirik Jimin nyalang. Ia baru saja dikatai bodoh oleh karyawannya. Tapi melihat kobaran api dimata Jimin, Yoongi sedikit ciut. Sedangkan Jungkook membeku seketika. Ia menelan ludah. Seumur ia bekerja dengan bosnya baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membentak dan mengatai bosnya.

Sampai di depan apartemen Jimin, Jungkook membukakan puntu untuk Jimin yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Yoongi. Jimin keluar mobil dengan lemas, tapi Jimin berbalik menatap Yoongi yang duduk di dalam mobil.

"Tolong _sajangnim_! Berhenti menyinggung kejadian itu dengan kehamilan. Lupakan masalah ini huh!" tegas Jimin membuat Yoongi mendengus sebal. Jimin menutup pintu yang dipegang Jungkook dan berbalik. Mata Jimin terbelalak. terkejut melihat orang dibelakang Jungkook. Itu Erik, kekasihnya. Menatapnya dalam kebekuan bersama Tae yang meringis takut. Seketika suasana disitu menjadi beku.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Erik dan Tae baru saja selesai membuang sampah ia melihat mobil parkir di depan gedung dan seorang pria keluar dari mobil membukakan pintu untuk Jimin. Melihat Jimin yang terlihat lemas Erik mendekat namun percakapan Jimin dengan seseorang di dalam mobil membuatnya beku seketika. Tae pun terkejut dengan situasi kacau tersebut.

...

Tae mengendap-endap lalu bersembunyi dibalik rumput taman. Ia sedang mencoba mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang duduk di kursi taman. Terdengar kata maaf dari Jimin. Lalu Jimin menceritakan semuanya. Erik hanya menghela nafas, meminta Jimin seharusnya lebih jujur. Erik pergi dengan wajah terpukul. Tae menatap sedih melihat kepergian kasihan sahabatnya. "Semua gara-gara Min Yoongi!" gerutunya.

Jimin terus mencoba menghubungi Eric tapi tak diangkat. Ia juga mengirim pesan untuk meminta maaf tetapi tak ada balasan. Sudah lima hari Erik mengabaikan Jimin. Bahkan Erik tak bisa ia temukan baik di Bar maupun Apartemennya. Jimin berjalan gontai di trotoar jalan yang ramai, ia merasa sedih. Matanya menangkap sebuah berita di layar TV gedung mengenai pernikahan model terkenal Jung Hoseok. Jimin mendecih. Baik dikantor maupun dijalan semua ramai membicarakan pernikahan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Mereka menikah setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan. Sementara Jimin, terombang ambing dalam sebuah hubungnan. Semua terasa semua tak adil bagi Jimin.

-RT-

RS St, Mary Seoul

Yoongi berlari di atas trade mil dengan masker dan berbagai macam kabel terhubung dari mesin tersebut ke dada Yoongi. Ia sedang _ckeck_ - _up_ kesehatannya, karena besok ia akan menikah. Ia tak ingin ada masalah. Yoongi memang orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya, dia menahan gugup hanya dengan mengontrol nafasnya.

Sampai di hari dimana ia tunggu-tunggu tiba. Namjoon dan Jungkook menjadi pengiring Yoongi. Ia sudah berdiri di altar menunggu sang pengantin wanita datang. Yoongi bisa melihat anggota keluarga Jung dan Min menyatu, membuatnya tersenyum penuh bahagia. Sampai pintu terbuka dan suara alunan musik terdengar, Hoseok muncul dengan balutan kain putih panjang yang sangat elegan. Yoongi terpesona. Rapmon tersenyum melihat pengantin Yoongi yang cantik. Namjoon yang merasa posisinya kurang pinggir bergeser, namun naas. Ia tak sengaja menyenggol lilin yang akhirnya menyebabkan kebakaran di altar. Keadaan kacau dimana semua orang bertubrukan keluar gereja.

Pemadam kebakaran sedang mencoba memadamkan api. Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya pasrah memandang gereja yang terbakar habis.

Taehyung menahan tawa melihat kedua pengantin tersebut.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoo Punya penyakit yang sering lupa nama orang dan sering nuker-nuker nama orang. Serius! Nama semua teman seangkatan Yoo aja belum tentu Yoo hafal semua. He he he. (Teman macam apa aku ini) Saya mau Konfirm kalau di RT pakai nama asli member Bts. Jadi kalau penulis menulis nama panggung mereka itu berarti kesalahan penulis. Jin disini pakai marga Kookie, dan marga Kookie itu Jeon. Aku terus ketuker sama Kim Jungkook Running man.

Salah Lagi! Fiuh...

Itulah kenapa aku minta bantuan chingu deul untuk review tulisan Yoo yang berantakan.

Trimakasih untuk Reviewnya! Itu sangat membantu.

Chapter ini penulis berharap gx ada kesalahan penulisan lagi.

Ok mian karena banyak bicara. Silahkan membaca!

.

.

.

RT

.

.

Tim pemadam kebakaran terlihat sibuk berusaha memadamkan api yang membesar dari dalam gedung suci itu. Namjoon memijit keningnya menyalahkan kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya pasrah menatapi hari yang seharusnya bahagia bagi mereka. Semua keluarga terlihat sedih kecuali satu orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan menatap dua pasang pengantin tersebut. Itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Dia sedang menertawakan nasib buruk bosnya, itu disebut karma bukan?!.

" Nona Kim!" panggil suara familiar seorang gadis, Tae menoleh dan mengerutkan kening. Itu Jeon Jungkook, asisten Direktur Min.

"Ne!"

"Saya membawa pembagian jadwal untuk company gathering yang kemarin anda minta." Jelas Jungkook membuat Tae bingung. ia bingung mendengar suara Jungkook. Tae jelas mendengar Itu bukan suara Jeon Jungkook tapi Nayoung, sekertarisnya.

"Menejer Kim!?" Tegur Jungkook dengan suara Nayoung lagi. "Menejer Kim anda tertidur?"

 _Ada apa dengan ini semua? Kenapa aku harus datang ke gereja?_ Kini Taehyung bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Ting! bak sihir mata Tae terbuka, ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat sekertarisnya berdiri dengan sebuah map di depan mejanya. "Nayoung-ssi?!"

Nayoung tersenyum dan meletakan map itu di meja Tae. "Saya membawa pembagian jadwal untuk company gathering yang kemarin anda minta. Saya fikir anda tidak tidur karena menjawab pertanyaan saya tadi. Maaf!" Jelas Nayoung ramah.

Tae mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Aku tadi mimpi? ya sepertinya Mimpi!" Tae mur-mur lalu menatap sekertarisnya "Ya Trimakasih Park Nayoung-ssi. Kau boleh kembali ke mejamu!" Perintah Tae langsung dipatuhi sekertarisnya tersebut yang pamit kemudian pergi keluar ruangannya.

"Mwoya?! Tadi aku hanya mimpi?!" Tanya Tae pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka map dari Nayoung dan berfikir. "Benar! Aku pasti terlalu membencinya sampai aku bermimpi indah tentang Min Yoongi."

.

-RT-

.

"Wah!" Seorang dokter terkagum melihat catatan yang ia baca. "Ini seperti keajaiban. Kesehatan Jantung anda terus meningkat setiap kali check-up. Jika seperti ini. Ada kemungkinan anda bisa sembuh!"

Yoongi dan Jungkook tersenyum puas.

"Trimakasih Dokter!" ucap Yoongi bangga.

Jungkook sedang menyetir untuk mengantar bosnya pulang ke kediaman Jung untuk persiapan menikah besok.

"Saya senang mendengar anda bisa sembuh." Ucap Jungkook tulus.

"Ini karena aku punya keyakinan untuk sembuh Dan semua berkat Jung Hoseok." Jelasnya bangga. Yoongi tersenyum menatap udara, membayangkan cantiknya Hoseok saat mencoba gaun pengantin kala itu. "Setelah aku menikah. Kau bisa libur saat aku berbulan madu."

Penjelasan Yoongi membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang "Trimakasih sajangnim!". Ia senang karena ia akhirnya bisa liburan. Jungkook terus memikirkan pulau Jeju dari sebulan lalu. Selesai mengantar bosnya ke rumah. Jungkook langsung memesan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan lusa pagi sesampainya ia di apartemennya. Ia berencana pergi setelah menghadiri resepsi pernikahan bosnya besok malam. Selesai memesan tiket kakanya menelfon untuk mengajaknya ke bar langganan mereka untuk menemaninya mabuk dan Jungkook juga kebetulan ingin memberi tau kakaknya perihal liburannya. Jungkook pergi setelah berganti pakaian yang lebih santai.

* * *

Mrs. Jung melihat seluruh gedung yang sudah dihiasi bungan dan berbagai macam benda penghias ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan anggun. Deretan meja dan kursi yang ditutupi kain putih dengan hiasan pita terlihat memenuhi seisi ruangan. Mrs. Jung tersenyum puas.

"Buket bunga mawar putih dan lili akan dihias disetiap sudut ruangan dan meja tamu. Rangkaian bunga tersebut akan datang besok." Jelas sang WO.

"ya! Ini bagus." Mr. Jung puas. Tetapi api,,, "Ingat hindari segala macam hal yang bisa menimbulkan api! Mengerti?" Mrs. Jung tak pernah bosan mengingatkan Wonya karena ia takut hal buruk terjadi. Ia takut bahwa api bisa membuat kebakaran dan menghancurkan pernikahan puterinya.

"Baik bu!"

* * *

Hoseok terus tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya dikaca. Ia tersenyum puas melihat betapa anggunya dia mengenakan gaun model mermaid full lace dengan veil cathedral yang terkesan sangat anggun.

"Wah noona kau sangat cantik! Aku hampir saja jatuh cinta padamu noona!" ucap Jung woozi adik Hoseok begitu masuk kamar kakaknya. Ia baru pulang dari les.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar rayuan adik manisnya. Terlihat jelas kegugupan Hoseok di balik senyumannya.

"Noona kau terlihat sangat gugup! Bukankah harusnya kau tersenyum bahagia?" Woozi baru menginjak kelas tiga Junior High School sehingga ia tak begitu mengerti banyak mengenai hal2 yang orang dewasa fikirkan.

"Setiap pengantin akan gugup."

"weo?!"

"Entahlah! Mungkin karena besok hari besar untukku seumur hidup."

"Seumur hidup? Bisa saja kau menikah dua kali!"

"Yack! Jaga bicaramu bocah." Hoseok melempar bantal yang ada di sofa pada adiknya.

"he he mian! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Hoseok meminta adiknya keluar karena ia akan berganti pakaian. Sekilas ia melihat tumpukan surat dari fansnya, ia yakin mereka ingin mengucapkan selamat. Hoseok berganti pakain dan membaca surat-surat dari fans yang merupakan kebanggaannya. Hoseok bukan siapa-siapa tanpa dukungan dari fansnya. Sebuah amplop merah dengan gambar hati yang manis mencuri perhatian Hoseok, tak ada nama pengirim, ia tetap membukanya dan membaca isi surat tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tersenyum.

 _Kau miliku selamanya_

Kata itu tertulis seperti tulisan tangan yoongi. Hoseok mencium kertas tersebut.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa semanis ini!" Hoseok tesenyum tersipu.

Lain Jung Hoseok yang sedang bahagia menunggu hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya esok. Park Jimin murung menatap ponselnya.

"Kau berani mengacuhkanku?!" ucapnya sebal. Detik berikutnya Jimin merengek "Dimana kau Oppa~?"

Park Jimin sedang telah kehilangan akalnya karena mabuk. Ia sedang meminum gelas irishnya yang ke empat. Sepulang ia kerja, ia berbelok begitu saja begitu melihat tulisan bar. Entah bar milik siapa, Jimin hanya butuh mabuk. Ia sudah sangat tertekan dengan kekasihnya. Ponselnya berbunyi dan Jimin buru-buru mengangkatnya ketika ia berkhayal bahwa panggilan itu dari Erik.

"Oppa~!" rengeknya manja!

Taehyung yang mendapat jawaban panggilan dan dipanggil oppa oleh sahabatnya mengerutkan kening. Ia baru saja pulang lembur dan tidak menemukan sahabatnya. Ia hanya khawatir karena Jimin baru sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Ini aku Taehyung!" tegas Tae.

"Iya, aku tau oppa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku dan si Yoongi brengsek itu hanyalah kecelakaan. Itu tak seperti yang oppa fikirkan. Aku tau kesalahanku tak jujur. Aku hanya takut oppa akan memutuskan hubungan denganku."

Tae sedih mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Ia tau sahabatnya pasti sedang mabuk sekarang. "Kau dimana Chim?!" Tanya Tae yang akan sia-sia. Sahabatnya punya hobi mabuk di bar manapun yang menarik perhatiannya, ia akan mabuk disana, dan Tae akan bingung mencari sahabatnya itu, dan benar saja. Tae menjawab pertanyaan Tae dengan jawaban ngawur perihal kekasihnya. Tae menghela nafas dan mengambil mantelnya yang baru ia gantung. "Diam disitu Chim! Aku akan kesana!"

"Terimakasih Oppa! Aku akan menunggumu!" Jawab Jimin riang dan mengangkat tangan bahagia. "Yeaa! Oppa akan kemari menjemputku!" teriaknya, membuat pengunjung bar menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Jungkook yang baru tiba.

Jimin yang tak seimbang duduknya terjungkal ke belakang lalu dengan sigap Jungkook menahannya dan membetulkan posisi duduk Jimin.

"Kenapa Oppa lama sekali?!" rengeknya mebuat Jungkook khawatir. Wanita yang pernah mendapat masalah dengan bossnya kini sedang mabuk sendirian dan ia tak tau harus apa.

"Nona Park anda sendirian?!" Jungkook melihat seluruh Night bar dan melihat kakaknya melambaikan tangan. Jin terlihat menatapnya penuh tanya pada Jimin.

"Ne aku sendirian, aku kesepian karena kau terus mengabaikanku belakangan ini!" kali ini Jimin sedah memeluk Jungkook. Membuatnya panik. Jin terlihat berdiri dan mendekat.

"Nona Park!"

"Kenapa kau panggil aku nona park oppa?!" detik berikutnya Jimin menangis "Kau betul-betul marah padaku?! Oppa mianhae! Aku tau aku salah, hanya saja maafkan aku Oppa! Aku tak bisa kau abaikan seperti ini. Aku bisa mati!" Raungnya membuat Jin yang medekat kesal.

"Kau kenal pemabuk ini?!" Tanya Jin mencibir menatap Jimin.

"Dia kepala bagian desain di kantorku Noona!"

"Oppa dia siapa?" Jimin menangis lagi "Jangan katakan kau kesini mengatakan putus karena menemukan pacara baru! Oppa Andwe!" Jimin kembali merengek dan menarik-narik jaket Jungkook. "Oppa aku sangat mencintaimu!" teriaknya, membuat Jin mendorong Jimin menjauh dari Tubuh adiknya.

"Yack apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jin.

"Noona. Nona Park sedang mabuk." Jungkook menggapai uluran tangan Jimin yang ingin memeluknya lagi.

"Mwoya?! Kau kenal dia seperti apa? Apakah kau punya felling dengannya?."

"Ania noona, hanya saja dia pernah ada masalah dengan Min sajang. " ucapan Jungkook berhenti ketika Tae datang dan memisahkan Jimin dari Jungkook.

"Mwoya Jimin-ah! Ah memalukan!" Tae melihat siapa pria itu dan memandanggnya heran "Mian! Jeon Jungkook-sshi?"

"Nona Kim!" Jungkook menyapa kembali Tae dengan ramah. "Aku melihat nona Park hampir jatuh tadi jadi saya mendekatinya. Apakah nona park belum baikan dengan kekasihnya?" tanya Jungkook khawatir. Jimin kini tidur sembari duduk dalam pelukan Tae.

"ya! Sejak kejadian terakhir. Erik, maksudku kekasihnya belum juga menghubunginya." Tae menjelaskan dengan lesu, menatap Jimin ironis.

"Maafkan saya nona Kim untuk apa yang terjadi"

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?! Inikan salah si Yoongi breng," Tae menghentikan kalimatnya, sadar ia akan mengatai Yoongi brengsek di depan asistenya. Tae tersenyum kecut. Sedangkan Jin yang mendengar nama bos adiknya hampir dimaki, ia melihat Tae penuh rasa tertarik. Jin merasa mereka dalam perahu yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf! Maksudku kesalahan Min sajang bukan salahmu. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah menolong Jimin!" Tae berterimakasih sungguh-sungguh sambil berusaha membangunkan Jimin dengan menepuknya.

"ya! Sama-sama." Melihat Tae kesusahan jiwa kesatria Jungkook muncul "Biar saya bantu membawa nona Park ke dalam mobil!" Jungkook tanpa basa-basi menggendong Jimin "noona tunggulah sebentar ne!"

"m!" Jin hanya menganguk.

"Terimakasih Jeon Jungkook-ssi!"

Jin menatap kepergian mereka

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan si Yoongi brengsek itu?! Apapun itu, pasti cara yang sangat tak manusiawi. Dia terlihat sangat stress, Ck ck Kasihan sekali gadis itu!"

* * *

Hari pernikahan tiba. Seluruh keluarga Jung dan Min sedang mengobrol sembari menunggu kedua pengantin muncul dari pintu. Namjoon sedang diluar menemani sepupunya yang terlihat gugp meski ia terlihat diam. Yoongi menarik dan mebuang nafas untuk menghilangkan geroginya.

"Easy dude!"

Terdengar Mc menyebutkan nama Yoongi dari dalam gereja. Pertanda ia harus masuk. Namjoon dan Woozi masuk mengiringi Yoongi lalu mereka berdiri disamping kanan altar, disamping altar. Berikutnya Mc mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk masuk, membuat Yoongi tambah gerogi.

Dengan Pengiring pengantin anak-anak kecil yang lucu sembari menebari bunga, Hoseok muncul dengan wajah tertutup Veil dengan motif lace yang elegant. Veil yang tipis itu tetap memperlihatkan wajah Hoseok samar. Tapi Yoongi yakin Hoseok sangat cantik dibalik kain itu. membuatnya tak sabar membuka veil tersebut dan ingin menciumnya. Begitu Hoseok mendekat Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hoseok naik ke altar, sementara pengiring wanita berdiri di samping kiri altar. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan pastur. Seluruh keluarga tersenyum bahagia menatap kedua pasang pengantin tersebut.

PRANGGGG!

Belum sempat pastur membimbing kedua pasangan untuk saling mengucap janji kaca patri yang bergambar bunda maria itu pecah membuat pecahan kaca itu jatuh menimpa beberapa orang. Yoongi reflek langsung melindungi Hoseok. Lalu entah bagaimana api muncul membakar Gorden yang menghiasi gereja. Semua keadaan kacau, orang-orang berhamburan keluar. Namjoon dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon polisi, ia tau ini sabotase.

Namjoon dan Woozi juga membantu beberapa orang yang tadi terkena kaca untuk keluar gereja. Namjoon bertindak paling lugas, setelah mengevakuasi orang-orang seisi gereja ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada orang, ia hendak keluar namun sebuah ledakan muncul membuat Namjoon kaget dan terjatuh.

Mendengar ledakan dan tau sepupunya didalam, Yoongi datang masuk meyeret Namjoon yang tak bisa berjalan. Tim SAT datang dengan cepat. Tim pemadam mencoba memadamkan api, sementara Polisi memasang police line di sekeliling gereja. Para korban segera dibawa ambulance. Ambulance yang hanya beberapa membuat keluarga Min dan Jung membawa korban dengan mobil mereka masing-masing mengikuti ambulane dengan dikawal polisi.

Seolah ikan yang melihat makanannya, jurnalis dari berbagai media berdatangan menambah suasana menjadi lebih ricuh. Dengan cepat kejadian yang menimpa model terkenal Hoseok menyebar diberbagai media. Orang-orang mulai heboh mencari informasi lebih dari internet.

* * *

IBigHit

"Mwoya?! Terjadi sesuatu dipernikahan Min Sajangnim!" teriak salah satu karyawan membuat gaduh seluruh kantor. Ibighit jadi kacau sekarang, Tae yang keluar ruangannya heran melihat karyawannya berkumpul di satu meja. Tae bukan orang yang mentolerir pekerja yang tak disiplin.

"Yack! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" bentak Tae.

"Terjadi pengeboman di Gereja tempat Min Sajang menikah!" Jelas Nayoung dan langsung membuat Tae ikut heboh lari mendekati karyawannya.

"WOW Daebak!" teriak Tae antusias. Ia melihat photo kebakaran di gereja tersebut sama persis seperti api yang ada dalam mimpinya. Ia mengirimi Jimin pesan, dan begitu Jimin menerimanya ia juga ikut searching dan dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa puas. Sejenak Jimin merasa itu adil.

* * *

Cnj Ent.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok?" kali ini kantor manajement artis Hoseok yang geger.

"Mwoya?!" semua kantor ricuh.

* * *

Sekolah

Berita itu menyebar membuat ramai public termasuk para siswa di sekolah.

"Daebak! Ada pengeboman saat pernikahan Jung Hoseok!"

"Mwo?"/"Mwoya?" siswa siswi itu heboh dan sibuk membuka poselnya. Berbeda dengan siswa gemuk yang santai merapikan kuncirannya.

"Aku sudah bilang tak ada hari baik! Benang merah itu sudah terikat kuat dan semakin dekat dengan takdirnya." ucap siswi bernama Lee Guk Joo itu dengan sanatai masih menatap cermin.

.

-RT-

.

Seoul

11:34 Kst

.

Jin berlari menuju ruang operasi begitu mendengar berita darurat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin pada beberapa perawat yang sama-sama pergi menuju ruang ICU.

"Terjadi pengeboman di gereja saat acara penikahan model Jung Hoseok!"

Jin terkejut langsung mempercepat langkahnya, pasalnya adiknya juga disana. Hatinya lega melihat Jungkook berdiri di depan ruang ICU bersama Yoongi dan keluarganya. Jungkook menatap kakaknya, dan Jin langsung mendekati adiknya

"Gwenchana?!" tanyanya khawatir.

Jungkook mengangguk "Gwenchana!. Noona tolong Kim Sajangnim dia satu-satunya orang yang terkena bom." Jelas Jungkook.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku!" Jin berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU.

Jin masuk dan melihat siapa orang yang berbaring kesakitan di sana.

"Terjadi keretakan di tulang kaki dan tangannya!" jelas dokter lain.

Jin melihat Namjoon yang menatapnya kaget.

 _'Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya!'_ Batin Jin

 _'Wanita yang ada di lift?!'_ Batin Namjoon

Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum perawat memberinya bius.

.

.

.

RT

.

.

Terimakasih untuk pembaca yang baik hati mereview tulisan saya yang masih berantakan.

Love U Guys

.


	6. Chapter 6

Have a Nice Read!

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

.

St. Mary Seoul

Sebuah Foto hasil x-Ray di layar, Jin perlihatkan pada Mr. Dan Mrs. Kim.

"Hanya Retak dok?! Bukankah uri Namjoon terkena bom?! Harusnya ada penanganan lebih lanjut bukan?!" protes Mrs. Kim. Pada Jin.

Jin menunjuk monitor dengan ballpoinnya "Dari hasil pemeriksaan kami, luka retak ringan seperti ini, kemungkinan besar karena terbentur benda keras atau mungkin beberapa khasus karena terjatuh. Jika terkena bom kemungkinan luka akan merusak jaringan daging disekitar tulang yang retak."

Mr. Kim mentap Jin penuh tanya "Jadi maksud dokter anak kami tidak terkena bom?"

Jin menggeleng, memberikan senyum ramahnya. "Saya yakin Tuan Kim Namjoon hanya terjatuh!"

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim menghela nafas lega

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"kalau begitu apa kami sudah bisa melihat putera kami?"

"ne! tentu saja."

Jin menatap kepergian kedua orang tua itu. "Waah! Berapa usia putera mereka? Samapai mereka begitu sayang dan perhatian pada puteranya seperti itu?"

.

-RT-

.

Sepulang kantor Tae mengajak Jimin makan diluar. Di restoran daging sapi dekat kantor, tempat makan langganan mereka. Tae bercerita tentang mimpinya siang tadi. Jimin kesulitan mencerna kalimat Tae karena apa yang Tae ceritakan berbeda dengan mimik wajahnya. Tae bercerita dengan senyuman bahagia seolah ia mendapat mimpi indah.

"Itu mimpi buruk bukan?!"

"Ani! Itu mimpi indah!" Jelas Tae menampik pertanyaan Jimin.

"bagaimana bisa kau anggap itu mimpi indah?!"

"Di dunia ini aku percaya yang namanya ramalan dan pertanda-pertanda tertentu. Seperti mimpiku yang jadi kenyataan. Itu pasti bagian dari karma untuk Min Sajang!"

Jimin menatap horror senyum lebar Tae. "Yah! Aku tau kita membencinya tapi, tidakah terlalu kasar menertawakan sebuah musibah?!"

Tae berfikir dengan wajah blank yang membuat Jimin ilfil "Benar! Tak seharusnya aku bahagia!" Tae mengangguk, memakan dagingnya kemudian menatap Jimin "Tapi kenapa aku merasa senang?!"

"Makan saja! makan!" Jimin kini mengomel. Heran dengan pemikiran Taehyung yang aneh sejak lahir.

"Oh iya. Kami sudah membagi untuk company gathering."

"benarkah?! Kemana tim pemasaran akan pergi?!"

"Nayoung membaginya dengan baik. Team kita akan ke Jejuuuu~"

Jimin dan Tae tersenyum dan tertawa bersama seperti orang mabuk. Mereka senang karena setelah lama bekerja di IbigHit, akhirnya mereka bisa liburan bersama terutama ke Jeju.

"Erik bagaiman?!"

"Entahlah! Sepertinya dia berniat mencampakanku!"

"Aku tau tempat peramal yang bagus ayo kita kesana!"

* * *

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap sedih pada tiket pesawatnya. Harusnya besok pagi ia terbang tapi, musibah kali ini mengharuskannya tinggal di seoul lebih lama karena pasti besok bosnya akan kembali kerja, karena tak jadi menikah. Jungkook membuka lemari pendinginnya dan tak ada bahan makanan apapun. Hanya tinggal air mineral, dua butir telur dan satu buah tomat. Ia lupa untuk belanja bulanan. Jungkook walau dia sibuk tetapi ia tetap masak sendiri untuk sarapan maupun makan malam atau kadang noonanya akan memasakan sesuatu dan disimpan di lemari pendingin. Merasa harus mengisi lemari pendinginnya, ia mengambil kunci mobil lalu pergi ke mall.

* * *

Peramal Cinta Lee Guk Joo

"Tak ada!" ucapnya tegas pada kedua wanita yang sedang meminta petunjuk darinya "Bahkan tahun depanpun tak ada!"

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu tak lain adalah Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Min. Setelah apa yang diramalkan Guk Joo jadi nyata, mereka datang kembali untuk mendapat petunjuk. "Lalu bagimana?! Mereka saling mencintai." jelas Mr. Min berharap akan ada keberuntungan.

Guk Joo mendengus "Mereka berdua bukan pasangan yang baik, mereka sama-sama saling berhianat, tak ada takdir cinta bagi mereka berdua di masa depan. Jadi, berhentilah memaksakan takdir anjungma! Kalaupun mereka menikah, mereka akan bercerai dalam hitungan hari."

"Bagaimana ini !?" Mr. Jung terlihat khawatir.

"Berilah waktu puteramu liburan Mrs. Min, dan Mrs. Jung aku rasa karier Hoseok Unie akan jadi sorotan media tahun ini, ia harus berjuang dengan kariernya."

Setelah memberikan Guk Joo amplop mereka pergi dengan putus asa. Guk Joo memandang tanggal terhitungan milik Yoongi dan ia melemun. Ada sesuatu dalam tanggal lahir dan nama Yoongi yang terasa familiar. Tak lama kepergian Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Min, ia dikagetkan dengan tanggal lahir seseorang didepannya, seseorang dengan mata sipit yang manis. Guk Joo mengambil coretan Min Yoongi, dan menyingkirkan tanggal lahir pria bernama Eric Nam yang Jimin ingin peruntungkan. Kemudian, ia menghitung kedua tanggal lahir tersebut. Tae yang melihat Guk Joo yang penuh ekspresi membuatnya merasa penasaran, lain halnya Jimin yang menatap bingung sang peramal.

"Sesange! Bagai-bagaimana mungkin dunia kalian jadi sesempit ini?! Wahhhh... nona Park Jimin. Takdir anda sangat dekat, dia ada di depan matamu!"

Jimin tersenyum memikirkan Erik. "Benarkah!? Lalu apakah aku dan Erik akan berbaikan?!"

"Ania! Aku bukan bicara tentang kekasihmu!" Guk Joo membentak Jimin.

" Kau dan kekasihmu,,," Guk Joo melempar kertas perhitungan Erik sembarang.",,,Kalian akan putus!"

Tae dan Jimin Terlonjak kaget lebih kaget daripada bentakan Guk Joo tadi. mereka ketakutan dengan ramalan Guk Joo.

" Dalam waktu dekat dia akan mencampakanmu!" Jelas Guk Joo lagi.

Tae menatap Jimin sedih, ia merasa kasihan. Kemungkinan mereka akan putus memang besar. Jimin terkejut, ia hampir menangis.

"Tak ada yang harus ditangisi! Takdirmu semakin dekat dengannya."

"Dengannya siapa?!"

"Seseorang yang selalu ada didekatmu dan kau fikirkan tiap hari."

 _'Bukankah itu Erik?!'_ batin Jimin.

Tae memposisikan duduknya lebih maju "Lalu aku Bagaimana Lee hakseng?!,,," Tae menatap Guk Joo antusias. ",,Aku belum juga dapat pacar!"

Guk Joo mengangguk mengerti kemudian menghitung tanggal lahir Tae.

"Kalian memang sahabat! Bahkan dia sangat dekat dengan takdir sahabatmu!... Dia pria yang sangat baik, cukup mapan, dan menyukai warna merah."

Tae tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar menatap Guk Joo "Benarkah?!" ia semangat sekarang.

"Belilah sebuah anting dengan gantungan berbentuk bintang kecil berwarna merah dan sering-seringlah memakai baju merah! Warna itu akan memancingnya melihatmu!"

"Ne!" Jawab Tae dengan senyum ceria.

Melihat temannya diberi petunjuk Jimiin merasa iri "Lalu apa jimat untukku?!"

Guk Joo terlihat berfikir dan membuat kedua wanita ini menanti jawaban dengan rasa penuh penasaran.

"Mabuk!"

Sebuah kata yang membuat Tae tertawa terbahak. "Benar! Dia sangat stress. Mabuk adalah cara yang paling bagus!" Tae tertawa lagi yang langsung dapat tatapan membunuh dari Jimin.

* * *

Berita mengenai pengeboman gereja telah diketahui akibat tindakan fans fanatik dari model Jung Hoseok yang tak rela idolanya menikah. Namjoon membaca artikel tersebut dan terkejut dengan satu korban yang kritis karena pengeboman tersebut.

"Eoma siapa yang kritis dari pengeboman itu?! Bukan salah satu keluarga kitakan?!"

"Itu kau! Semua orang berfikir kaulah yang terkena bom karena, satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam saat kejadian itu kau. Itu benar-benar membuat eoma hampir mati"

Namjoon tertawa, mendengar penuturan omong kosong yang dibuat media "Aku hanya Jatuh eoma!"

"Ara! Dokter Jin memeriksamu dan memberi tahu bahwa lukamu hanya karena terjatuh."

" Dokter Jin ?!"

" Dokter Jeon Seokjin. Dia dokter spesialis tulang disini! Dia sangat cantik!"

Namjoon yakin yang eomanya maksud adalah Jeon Seokjin yang ada di lift. Penuturan ibunya membuat Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Selintas wajah Jin muncul dalam bayangannya, mata indah, merasa kalau jin sangat cantik meski menggunakan masker saat operasinya.

* * *

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan hubungan dengannya! Aku mencintainya."

Erik mengeluh meminum segelas whisky. Ia terlihat stress.

"Kau yakin mencintainya?!" tanya Kevin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Erik merenungkan kata-kata sahabatnya, ia memandang gelasnya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja. Erik bukan kesal dia hanya tiba-tiba merasa malas dengan Jimin karena merasa bahwa kekasihnya tak bisa jujur padanya. Ia kesal karena merasa dibodohi.

"Aku sudah hampir sebulan menghindarinya. Apa itu bisa berarti aku mencampakannya?"

"Ya dan Itu berarti kau pria yang pengecut!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

"Jika kau ingin putus maka katakan putus di depannya dengan baik-baik, bukan dengan cara menghindarinya seperti ini."

Setelah mendengar pendapat sahabatnya ia baru sadar bahwa ia memang pengecut. Erik menelfon Jimin dan memintanya bertemu.

* * *

Hoseok menangis dikamarnya, ia merasa kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Dengan keadaan seperti itu ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi media. Bahkan ia juga mengabaikan Yoongi yang memanggilnya memohon dari luar pintu. Semuanya terasa memalukan baginya. Hoseok meatap ponselnya, ia melihat banyak pesan dan pangilan. Tanpa peduli, ia melempar poselnya dan kembali menangis.

Yoongi tentu saja khawatir karena setelah dari rumah sakit, Hoseok mengurung diri dikamar. Ia berkata bahwa Hoseok merasa malu dan bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin. Yoongi langsung datang ke kediaman Jung begitu Mrs. Jung menelfonnya untuk membujuk Hoseok keluar kamarnya. Tetapi tak ada hasil, Hoseok bahkan mengabaikan Yoongi.

" Hoseok-ah ! " Panggil Yoongi lagi.

* * *

Jimin menatap ponselnya. Tae tau bahwa yang menelfon tadi adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Tae mendengus melihat Jimin.

"Akhiri Saja!" Kata-kata Tae sontak membuat Jimin menatapnya horror. ",,,Aku yakin dia memintamu bertemu untuk meminta putus! Maka sebelum kau dicampakan kau mintalah putus duluan."

"Tae-ah! itu membuatku terlihat jahat. ada apa denganmu?! "

" karena aku khawatir. bukankah sudah jelas ia sudah mengabaikanmu? bukankah itu tanda bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan?."

Penjelasan Tae seketika membuat Jimin khawatir, ia merasa belum siap mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Erik, dan benar apa kata Tae, sekarang Erik mengatakan sebuah kejujuran yang membuatnya cukup sakit hati. Jimin pergi ke taman dimana Erik yang memintanya.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa semua hubungan yang kita jalani terasa salah."

"Aku mengerti!" Jimin menunduk. Ia faham maksud Erik.

"Aku berharap kita masih bisa berhubungan baik."

Jimin sakit hati sekarang. bagaimana bisa ia masih bisa berhubungan baik dengan Erik setelah Erik memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Seketika Jimin berfikir bahwa Tae benar, Harusnya ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Erik lebih dulu tadi. Jimin menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Jika memang itu yang oppa mau, maka sudahi percakapan ini sekarang juga!" Jimin pergi tak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Erik.

Mobil Jimin berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Ia menatap orang-orang yang menyebrang dengan tatapan kosong. Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan matanya berair, Jimin menangis. Begitu lampu merah berganti hijau, Jimin kembali melaju, ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Selintas kata-kata peramal tadi membuat Jimin menghentikan mobilnya disebuah bar. Jimin butuh mabuk. Paginya, Jimin merasakan pening dikepalanya, ia membuka mata dan berfikir mengapa ia bisa pusing. Jimin yakin semalam ia mabuk ke sebuah bar. Jimin yakin sahabatnya menemukannya dalam kondisi mengenaskan tadi malam karena ia mabuk berat.

...

Jimin merasa sumpek dengan suasana bar dan pergi keluar setelah membayar. Ia berjalan seolah semua jalan berlubang. Tanpa sadar Jimin berjalan menuju jalan raya, ia linglung memikirkan erik dan hanya berdiri. Sampai sebuah Mobil hampir menabraknya dan ia lalu berjongkook menangis. Ia kesal dengan Erik.

"Nona Park! Anda baik-baik saja?!" panggil Jungkook memastikan.

Jimin menatap Jongkook kemudian ia berdiri dan menampar Jungkook. "Yack! Kau pria brengsek!"

Jungkook melotot kaget mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia ditampar dan dikatai oleh seseorang, dan itu oleh seseorang yang bahkan Jungkook tak tau kesalahannya apa.

"Kau! Pria prngrcut yang tak tau malu!" Jimin mencoba memukul Jungkook tapi ia malah terjatuh dan tertidur dijalan "Berani-beraninya kau mengakhiri hubungan kita! Akulah yang harusnya berkata putus duluan!"

Jongkook yang sempat marah kini malah menatap Jimin iba. Kini ia tau apa masalahnya. Sepertinya Jimin memang selalu mabuk ketika stress dan itu sebelumnya terjadi ketika ia menemukan nona Park mabuk dan memohon padanya, sekarang wanita yang sama mengumpat dan menamparnya karena berani memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Jungkook membangunkan Jimin tapi Jimin hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak jelas lalu Jungkook terpaksa membawa Jimin ke dalam mobil dan mengantarnya pulang. Jimin tertidur di mobil Jungkook, sampai Jungkook mencoba membangunkannya kekacauan terjadi lagi. Rambut Jungkook ditarik Jimin.

"Aaaa... Nona Park!" Jungkook berteriak kesakitan.

"Yack! Berhenti menggangguku brengsek. Aku bilang, aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan pria brengsek macam kau!".Merasa tak tahan, Jungkook menelfon sahabat Jimin, Kim Taehyung. Untuk meminta bantuannya.

Tae yang mendapat panggilan dari Jungkook yang berkata bahwa ia ada diluar bersama sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk, tanpa fikir panjang segera turun kebawah.

"Yah! Park Jimin!" bentak Taehyung ketika melihat Jimin di luar mobil sedang menarik-narik kaos Jungkook sambil memakinya.

Jimin yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan menangis menatap sahabatnya "Tae-ah~!" rengeknya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tae menyambut pelukan Jimin dan menatap Jungkook iba. Pasalnya ia melihat kaos Jungkook robek. ",,,Jeon-ssi! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Jungkook mengelus kepalanya yang sakita karena jambakan Jimin tadi "ya! Saya baik-baik saja."

"Mampirlah kedalam dulu! Aku akan mencarikanmu Pakaian ganti!" Jimin seperti biasa tertidur Jika mabuk dipelukan sahabatnya.

Jungkook menolak tawaran Tae dan permisi pergi dengan tampilan yang kacau.

...

Jimin memukul kepalanya "Park Jimin kau gila!" bentaknya begitu ingat kejadian diamana ia mabuk semalam.

* * *

Junkook pasrah melihat kaos kesayangannya robek. Dengan perasaan tak rela, Jungkook memasukannya ke tong sampah yang ada di kamar mandinya. Ia menghel nafas kemudian melamun memikirkan kejadian dimana ia baru pulang dari spa saran kakaknya. Malam itu Jungkook hampir menabrak seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di jalan. Jungkook yang mengenal siapa orang itu langsung keluar mobil dan naas, ia yang berniat menolong Park Jimin yang sedang mabuk malah dimaki dan ditempeli habis-habisan. Sampai Jungkook mengantar Jimin ke rumahnya, Jungkook masih ditarik-tarik kasar hingga pakaiannya robek.

* * *

Yoongi melihat surat pemberitahuan Company Gathering untuk Teamnya. Yoongi tak pernah suka acara liburan bersama stafnya. Tapi, Ia ingat Jungkook yang pernah mengatakan akan pergi ke Jeju dan secara kebetulan acara kantornya setujuan dengan Jungkook. Karena kegagalan pernikahannya asistennya juga terkena imbasnya. Ia merasa harus mengganti liburan Jungkook di acara itu, meskipun Jungkook pasti tak akan berangkat jika ia tak ikut.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Ne Sajangnim?!"

"Ayo kita pergi ke Company Gathering tahun ini!" ajak Yoongi.

Jungkook memandang Yoongi memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar "Sajangnim serius?! Bukankah anda tak pernah ikut?!"

"Aku dan Hoseok mungkin butuh liburan. Jika pergi bersama ke Jeju aku berharap bisa membuat Hoseok merasa lebih baik." Yoongi berkata penuh keyakinan, meski hatinya tidak.

"Baik Sajangnim. Akan saya persiapkan segala keperluan anda!" uacap Jungkook terlihat antusias. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

-RT-

.

Jin masuk ke ruangan Namjoon untuk pemeriksaan rutin pasyennya.

"Slamat Pagi Kim Namjoon-ssi! Apakah anda tidur dengan nyaman semalam?!" sapa Jin dengan senyuman yang ramah seperti layaknya dokter lain. ia berdiri didekat jendela, menatap Namjoon.

Melihat siapa yang menyapanya, Namjoon terpaku. Pertama kali dalam hidup Kim Namjoon ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lebih tertarik daripada memeriksa pasar saham yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pagi. Sinar matahari pagi dari jendela membuat Seragam putih yang dipakai Jin terlihat bersinar. Namjoon bengong, terhipnotis oleh senyuman manis sang dokter. Jin menyibak rambutnya kebelakang dan mendadak waktu menjadi melambat. Entah muncul darimana, lantunan musik harpa dan piano yang berjudul 'River Flows in you' milik Yiruma terdegar. Lagu itu mengiringi setiap gerakan lambat tangan Jin yang menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang berkilau.

"Angel!" ucap Namjoon terpana, ia memejamkan mata menikmati alunan musik dan hangatnya mentari.

"Namjoon-ah Gwenchana?!" tanya Mrs. Kim Khawatir melihat Putera tunggalnya melamun dan menyebutkan kata malaikat. Ia takut yang dimaksud Namjoon adalah malaikat yang bisa membawa pueranya pergi. "Namjoon-ah!" Mrs. Kim memanggil puteranya sekali lagi.

Namjoon membuka mata dan seketika Jinnya hilang. ia tengok kanan kiri tapi hanya melihat ibunya. "Eoma? Dimana malaikat tadi?!"

"Namjoon-ah!~" Mrs. Kim memeluk puteranya menangis "Gwenchan! Gwenchana! Eoma ada disini bersamamu!"

Namjoon mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah aneh ibunya. Memikirkan kata aneh ia justru merasa aneh dengan kejadian barusan yang ia alami. ' _Aku Pasti mimpi!'_ ucap Namjoon dalam hati.

Sementara itu seorang dokter magang berjalan mengikuti Jin dalam kebingungan. "Apakah Pasyen tadi mengalami semacam traumatik dok!? Dia terlihat melamun dan tatapannya juga kosong seperti menatap sesuatu dibelakang dokter Jeon!"

Perawat disebelahnya berfikir "tapi kemarin pasyen Kim Namjoon masih baik-baik saja!"

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan perusahaanya! Kalian tak lihat Tab yang berisi grafik pasar saham yang ia pegang tadi?!" Jelas Jin menjelaskan hipotesisnya. Membuat para dokter dan perawat dibelakangnya mengangguk faham.

.

.

-RT-

.

Kingdom Mall

Flash back

Setelah Jungkook belanja bahan masakan untuk mengisi lemari pendinginnya, mata Jungkook tak sengaja menatap sebuah giwang dengan gantungan sebuah bintang kecil berwarna merah. Itu terlihat simpel, manis, dan lucu. Ia membayangkan seorang gadis cantik dengan perawakan mungil akan cocok dengan aanting tersebut.

Tak lama kepergia Jungkook, Tae yang baru pulang dari peramal langsung pergi ke Mall. Matanya terus mencari, sampai apa yang ia cari ketemu barulah Tae tersenyum lebar. Benda itu, anting jenis giwang dengan bintang kecil berwarna merah menggantung di ujungnya.

"Waaa Cantik! aku tak tau ada jimat secantik ini!"

"Selamat Siang Nona!" sang sales melihat arah mata Tae dan membawa display anting tersebut dalam kotak kaca untuk diperlihatkan pada Tae. "Anting ini adalah sebuah karya seni dari seniman lokal yang terbuat dari emas potih. Produk ini sangat ekslusif karena satu-satunya perhiasan dengan hiasan batu Almandine garnet diukir membrntuk bintang kecil, dengan teknik yang rumit dan produk ini hanya satu-satunya didunia yang sudah memiliki hak ciptanya sendiri."

Tae memperhatikan detailnya. "Wah ini sangat detail sekali! Bagaimana seniman ini membuatnya!?" Tae hanya menggumam kagum.

"Anting ini dibuat sang seniman dengan harapan bisa membawa pemiliknya pada cinta sejatinya!"

Penuturan sang sales membuat Tae terkejut. "Wah! Peramal Lee Guk Joo sangat hebat!" ia menggumam menutup mulutnya. "Berapa ini?!"

"Karena ini prodak eksklusif kami, kami menghargainya dengan harga dolar. Untuk anting ini memiliki harga $ 999.000,-"

"Heeee!?"

.

.

.

-RT-

.

Chapter ini lebih panjang. -_- Fiuhh...


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

Jimin memasukan segala macam barang yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jimin tak bisa menyimpannya karena ia memang tak pernah suka melihat barang-barang yang bisa mengingatkannya akan hal buruk masalalu. Jimin bukan jenis wanita yang mudah terpuruk, ia tipe wanita yang mudah bangkit. Hubungannya sudah jelas berakhir maka ia juga berfikir untuk berhenti memikirkan Erik meski sulit. Tapi tak akan sesulit masa dimana orang tuanya meninggal bukan?!

Tae muncul dari pintu ia menatap tumpukan barang didalam kardus. "Sebenarnya daripada kau buang, lebih baik kau jual saja!" Tae memberi saran dengan mulut masih mengunyah apel.

Mendengar saran bodoh sahabatnya, Jimin mencibir, menatap orang mana yang meiliki pemikiran konyol. Taehyung yang diberi tatapan membunuh dari Jimin malah tersenyum dengan wajah bodohnya lalu pergi. Jimin membuang kardus berisi tumpukan barang ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah. Jimin sebenarnya ingin membakarnya, tapi ia tak tau dimana ia bisa mendapatkan minyak. Lagipula apa jadinya kalau ia membakar sesuatu di dekat gedung, ia pasti akan terkena teguran dari security.

Jimin merebut gelas yang baru diisi air putih oleh Taehyung. Kali ini taehyung yang mencibir dan menatap Jimin seolah ingin membunuhnya. Jimin cuek dan bersandar pada dinding didekatnya. Jimin tiba-tiba berfikir tentang Jeon Jungkook yang ia robek bajunya, ia merasa bersalah dan malu. Dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi jimin tak tau dimana ia bisa membeli pakaian yang sama seperti pakaian Jungkook yang ia robek. Bersama Taehyung, Jimin pergi ke mall terdekat. Toko barang mewah ada dilantai satu, mereka terus berjalan menuju deretan pakaian pria dengan berbagai merk. Jimin sedikit bingung melihat sebuah pakaian berbahan katun berwarna merah dan hitam. Ada dua corak yang mirip disana, Ia mencoba mengingat yang mana yang paling mirip dengan pakaian Jungkook yang ia robek.

Tae yang melihat sahabatnya bingung menunjuk salah satu pakaian yang Jimin pegang. Ia ingat betul setiap bagian pakain Jungkook yang sobek kala itu. "Yang ini!"

Jimin melihat Tae "Yang ini? Kau yakin?!"

"Aku bahkan bisa ingat begitu detile bahkan bagian mana saja yang kau sobek. Itu korban mabukmu yang paling parah Park Jimin. Kau harus memberinya langsung dan meminta maaf!

Jimin menunduk malu, menyalahkan dirinya atas kebodohan yang ia buat, ia bahkan menjambak rambut Jungkook. "Arghhh! Ini sangat memalukan!"

...

Tae yang baru kembali dari toilet melewati toko perhiasan yang kemarin dan matanya menatap anting itu penuh harap. Itu anting yang secantik harganya dan ia tak akan pernah bisa membelinya. Dengan uang satu juta dollar ia lebih memilih untuk membeli tanah dan membangun rumah di atasnya. Tae pergi mencari toko lain berharap bisa menemukan anting dengan gantungan bintang lain, tapi tak ada.

"Dari semua toko perhiasan disini kenapa tak ada yang memiliki anting dengan gantungan bintang merah selain si satu juta dolar itu?! Arhggg..."

.

-RT-

.

3 unit bus berhenti depan hotel. Pintu bus itu terbuka, membuat semua orang dari dalam bus keluar dan teriak bahagia. Akhirnya sampai Jeju. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam hotel begitu Nayoung meminta seluruh staf masuk ke hotel untuk pembagian kamar. Tae membantu sekertarisnya membagikan kunci kamar dan tentu Tae mengatur agar ia bisa sekamar dengan Jimin. Tae tersenyum manis tak seperti biasanya dan memberikan sebuah kunci kamar Vip pada Direkturnya. "Panthouse, Vip Sir. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks!" ucapnya singkat dan langsung pergi bersama bellboy yang membawakan kopernya.

Yoongi heran kenapa ia dipisahkan sendirian padahal karyawan lain di lantai bawah. Yoongi tak pernah ikut Trip sebelumnya jadi ia berfikir jika pangkat tinggi memang diberi fasilitas baik. Tapi sungguh, kamarnya terlalu tinggi dan ia benci sesuatu hal yang tak efisien, meski ada untungnya juga, karena ia bisa menikmati malam berdua dengan Hoseok.

Tae cekikikan di balkon dengan Jimin. Tae bilang lw ia sengaja ngatur itu biar Yoongi naik turun lift yang lama untuk mencapai kamarnya. Tae tertawa sedangkan Jimin hanya mengangguk puas. Mereka tak sadar seseorang disamping balkon mereka sedang tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi aku jadi harus repot ke atas untuk menemui deirektur!"

Suara Jungkook dari balkon sebelah sukses membuat kaget Taehyung hingga kursinya jatuh, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Balkon yang hanya dibatasi pagar besi membuat Jungkook dengan mudah loncat dari balkonnya menuju balkon sebelahnya untuk menolong Tae.

"Mianhae Kim-ssi! Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku tak tau kalau kau akan sangat terkejut. Mian!" Jungkook membatu Tae berdiri. Tae terlihat meringis memegangi kepalanya yang membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ani! Kamilah yang harus minta maaf karena terlalu kekanakan!"

"anio! Aku tau kalian hanya kesal. Aku akan meminta kompres. Kim-ssi tunggulah sebentar" Pinta Jungkook dan langsung pergi.

Jungkook segera kembali dengan sebuah kompres dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. "Maafkan aku Kim-ssi!"

"Ani! Gwenchana, ini hanya terbentur biasa."

Ini bisa karena kepala Taehyung memang sering terbentur karena kecerobohannya, entah itu terbentur pintu, ataupun lantai saat jatuh dari dari tempat tidur. Jimin datang dengan paper bag berisi kaos yang ia beli bersama Taehyung, kebetulan Jungkook disini maka Jimin memberikanya.

Seluruh staf makan malam dan diberi sambutan dari Yoongi. ia tak banyak bicara, hanya menyampaikan point-point penting dan kembali duduk. Hoseok yang mendengar itu mengatai Yoongi bahwa dia terlalu kaku. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan matanya beralih menatap meja Jimin, dan tersenyum padanya. Tae yang melihat itu merasa ada sesuatu diantara Jungkook dan sahabatnya. Kini Tae duduk sendiri dekat taman, ia kesepian. keputusannya benar-benar salah karena memisahkan kamar direktur yang justru membuat direkturnya bahagia karena bisa berduaan dengan tunangannya. Taehyung Juga merasa Jungkook sedang mendekati sahabatnya. Ia bisa melihat mereka dari arah kolam, mereka sedang ngobrol dari balkon mereka masing-masing yang terlihat romantis dimata Tae.

Tae menghela nafas, ia tak ingin kembali ke kamarnya karena takut mengganggu moment sahabatnya. Sahabatnya harus memiliki seseorang yang bisa menghapus kenangannya bersama Erik bukan ?. Tae menatap bulan kemudian bertanya "Lalu siapakah pangeran bintang merahku?!"

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk mulai trip mereka, Jungkook sedah siap-siap dengan Yoongi yang masih terlihat kesal karena Hoseok baru saja pergi karena ada masalah kontrak di managementnya. Jungkook jadi merasa kasihan dengan bossnya.

Karyawan lain bermunculan keluar pintu hotel dengan t-shirt putih dengan bordiran bertuliskan IbigHit di dada kaos, selintas semua terlihat sama, rata-rata dari mereka mengenakan bawahan hot pants atau jeans, dan high hells yang membuat Jungkook menatap kaki gadis-gadis yang memakai heels. Jungkook berfikir bahwa mereka akan trip dan mereka mengenakan hells yang akan menyakiti kaki mereka. Namun seorang gadis dengan keluar mengenakan jeans hitam, kemeja pinstrips warna hitam merah, dan sepatu Creepers berwarna merah dengan sol berwarna hitam, membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Itu adalah Kim Taehyung, gadis yang terlihat fun dimatanya. Taehyung mengikat rambut lebatnya yang memperlihatkan wajah mungilnya, dan gaya berpakaiannya membuat ia terkesan imut dan berani.

"Kau serius akan mengekoriku kemanapun?!" pertanyaan itu muncul ketika Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi naik bis dan duduk diampingnya. "ini liburan Jungkook! Kau tak harus mengekoriku dan memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku! Kau bebas sekarang, lakukan apapun yang kau mau huh ?!" Jungkook membeku di tempat duduknya, ini pertama kalinya bosnya terlihat risih ia ekori. Jungkook merasa tak enak, ia malah bingung, dan takut ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Haruskah saya pindah bus?!" Jungkook bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka Jeon jungkook! Ini liburan bukan kerja!"

Jungkook mencoba berfikir positif mungkin bosnya ingin sendiri, dan ya, Jungkook pergi dengan tasnya ke mobil belakang, ia masuk dan membuat semua orang menatapnya terkejut. "Apakah ada satu kursi kosong untukku?"

Jimin melambaikan tangan dan menunjuk kursi desebrang tempat duduk Tae dan Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum karena kebetulan ia bisa melihat dua gadis menyenangkan yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol.

* * *

Yoongi mencibir, melihat dua orang yang asyik memilih gantungan kunci beruang yang dimata Yoongi sama saja. Dibelakang Yoongi, ada Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dan Jimin curiga. Ia berfikir mengenai ramalan Lee Hakseng tentenag Jimin. Seseorang yang selalu ada didekat Jimin dan selalu Jimin fikirkan. Seolah mendapat penerangan ia sadar sesuatu. Kim Jungkook adalah orang yang belakangan ini ada saat sahabatnya. Saat mabuk Jimin sering bertemu Jungkook secara kebetulan, Jimin selalu memikirkan pria itu, dan Jimin juga terlihat bingung memikirkan pakaian Jungkook yang dirusaknya, dan entah bagaiman, Taehyung tak sadar membuat kamar mereka bersebelahan hingga Jimin dan Jungkook jadi lebih akrab. Taehyung tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Jika Jungkook adalah takdir Jimin, maka aku perlu bertanya siapa orang yang selalu bersamanya setiap saat."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook seolah ia mencium mangsanya semakin dekat. "Siapa dia Jeon Jungkook?" Yoongi berbalik membuat Taehyung terkejut dan ia jatuh ke belakang. Yoongi yang melihat itu membantu Taehyung berdiri.

"Gwenchana?!" Yoongi lebih terdengar seperti menghina daripada bertanya.

 _Bukan! Bukan dia! Dia mungkin kaya tapi dia bukan pria yang baik._ Tae menampik fikirannya. Seseorang yang 24 jam ada bersama Jungkook itu berarti Min Yoongi. "Gwenchana!?" Tae mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan kalau Yoongi tak usah khawatir.

* * *

Jin kembali kontrol pasyennya hari ini, dan ia sekarang sedang menuju ruang rawat Kim Namjoon. Baru Jin masuk, ia melihat pasyennya sibuk dengan banyak sekali tumpukan dokumen bersama pria yang lebih tua dari Namjoon. Jin yakin pria itu adalah asistennya, dan mereka sedang menjadikan ruang pasyen jadi kantor mereka. Jin menggeleng, 'A _pakah semua keluarga IbigHit itu gila kerja?'_ Fikirnya.

"Selamat Siang Kim Namjoon-ssi!" Jin menyapanya mencoba tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa. "Anda terlihat lebih sehat dengan pekerjaan anda!" jelas itu kalimat sarkasme.

"Aku tak bisa membuat karyawanku kebingungan karena tak ada ceonya tak ada di kantor, dan aku juga tak ingin sahamku turun. Itu sama saja pertanda kalau aku ceo yang buruk." Namjoon menyanggahnya, ia berharap bisa memancing seberapa bodoh namjoon akan dikalahkan malaikat tak bersayap di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa perusahaan akan lebih baik jika memiliki ceo yang bahkan tak bisa menjaga kesehatannya?!" semua mendadak diam, ini pertama kalinya perawat mendengar seorang kim seokjin berkata terlalu jauh pada pasyennya. "Aku tau kau mencoba yang terbaik, tapi dari laporan yang aku dapat kau sering lupa dengan obatmu dan lupa dengan waktu tidurmu karena pekerjaan."

Namjoon merasa kembali menjadi anak-anak, masa dimana ibunya memarahinya karena telalu banyak belajar. Ia memang terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terus berfikir. "Sorry Miss Jeon!"

"Aku tak melarangmu bekerja! Hanya saja, ingat kesehatanmu tuan Kim Namjoon!"

' _Ibu tak melarangmu belajar! Hanya saja, ingat kesehatanmu Kim Namjoon!'._ Ingatan kata-kata ibunya terngiang kembali, membuat namjoon tersenyum. Memikirkan hal yang sedikit mustahil tapi nyata di depannya. Seorang gadis secantik malaikat yang bisa menghentikan waktu dan bisa membawa Namjoon pada masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan cinta ibunya. ' _Dia harus jadi isteriku!'_

 _..._

Jin kehilangan akalnya, bagaimana bisa dia begitu kasar dengan Kim namjoon. "Apa aku tadi berlebihan?" tanyanya pada perawat disebelahnya begitu keluar ruang Namjoon. Perawat itu hanya memaksakan senyum. "Aku berlebihan!" ucapnya dan memukul kepalanya dengan pensil. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak tau pertanda apa yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kontrol. Itu cinta, sudah jelas. Tapi Jin terlihat tak peduli dan mengabaikan perasaannya. Dikepalanya hanya ada pasyen yang juga harus diberi cinta olehnya.

* * *

Selesai dari museum, mereka kini menikmati hiburan sambil makan malam. Berbentuk lingkaran ditengah-tengah ruangan itu membuat Taehyung memikirkan ide untuk bermain Truth and dare. Taehyung naik ke panggung dan memanggil semua staf.

"Guys! bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth and dare?! Truth and dare batle ship bagaimana?"

Banyak dari mereka yang setuju.

"Aku akan menjelaskan permainannya! Botol akan diputar dua kali dan dua orang yang mendapat giliran harus maju ke atas panggung dan memilih truth or dare. Jika memilih jujur kalian akan bertanya satu sama lain dan jika dare kalian harus melakukan apapun yang ada di dalam kotak challege ini. Yang kalah akan meminum satu botol beer besar, Bagaimana?"

"Setujuuuu!" teriak semua staf

"Kalau begitu semuanya yang ingin ikut berdiri melingkari panggung ini!" ketika memastikan semua sudah berdiri taehyung meletakan botol bear kosong tepat di tengah-tengah panggung. "Allright kita mulai!"

Botol berputar dan berhenti pada Jeon Jungkook yang berdiri disamping Jimin. "Ok! Jeon Jungkook-ssi! Ayo naik ke panggung" Tae memutar botol lagi, Jungkook terlihat gusar membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Dan botol itu berhenti tepat menunjuk sekertaris Taehyung, itu adalah Im Nayoung.

Nayoung berdiri berhadapan dengan Jungkook. "Truth or Dare?" tanya Taehyung dan dijawab Truth oleh keduanya. "Ok kalian mulai!"

"Jeon Jungkook-sshi katakan padaku apa saja yang kau benci dari Min Sajang!" tantang Nayoung dan membuat semua orang bersorak. Ayolah, semua staf tau betapa menyebalkannya Min Yoongi.

"Tidak ada!" dan semua orang jelas tak percaya.

"Miss. Tae! Dia berbohong!" tunjuknya pada Taehyung.

"Aku tak berbohong! Min Sajang orang yang baik, bagaimana aku bisa membencinya?" semua orang menatap Jungkook muak.

"Siapa yang akan percaya?!" Ucap Nayoung berharap ia akan menang dan memberi hukuman pada Jungkook.

"Jika aku membencinya aku tak akan kerja dengannya bukan?" jungkook mengawasi semua orang yang diam "Dan bagaimana denganmu Im Nayoung-ssi? katakan padaku apa saja yang kau benci dari Nona Kim Taehyung!"

"Banyak!"

"Yack Im Nayoung!" bentak Taehyung mengancam.

"Miss Tae selalu bertingkah aneh. Semua orang tau itu! Kim Jungkook apakah kau dan miss Park Jimin berkencan?!"

"Tidak!"

"Dia seperti pembohong!" Tunjuk Nayoung lagi pada audience. "Semua orang melihatmu dekat dengan Miss Park"

"Kami hanya berteman! Nona Im sendiri bekerja di HR cukup lama, pasti ada seseorang yang diam2 kau sukai. Katakan padaku siapa itu?!"

Nayoung diam, lalu mengangkat tangan "aku tak bisa mengatakan itu!"

Nayoung meminum beer itu langsung dari botolnya. Ia seorang alkolic, semua orang di team Hr tau itu. Nayoung dan Jungkook turun dari panggung. Taehyung memutar lagi botol itu dan berhenti pada Jimin. Jimin naik panggung dan sudah siap-siap memilih Trurth untuk mengalahkan siapapun, tapi yoongi tiba2 muncul dan botol itu berhenti di tempatnya. Membuat semua orang langsung memebeku. Tae meminta Yoongi naik panggung satu orang keras kepala dan satu orang gila kini berada dalam satu panggung, membuat semua penasaran apa yang akan terjadi.

Jimin dan Yoongi bertatapan. "Truth or dare?" tanya Taehyung yang sudah pasti tau jawabanya.

"Dare!" jelas mereka tak bisa memilih truth karena rahasia mereka.

"U~ dare~!" Taehyung mengambil kertas di dalam box dan membukanya. "Ini Ship!"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening bingung. "itu berarti kalian harus melakukan tantangan bersama dan jika kalah kalian bisa dihukum bersama!" jelas Taehyung yang langsung dapat anggukan dari Yoongi. "Kalian harus melakukan adegan Titanic. Adegan fenomenal dikapal."

Sontak semua orang bersorak. Jimin dan Yoongi saling tatap. Yoongi melangkah dan Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa minum lebih dari satu gelas beer!" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin ingat kalau Yoongi punya penyakit jantung. Ini kesempatan Jimin untuk membunuh Yoongi bukan? Jimin menatap beer dan Yoongi bergantian. Jimin berfikir lagi, kalau Yoongi mati itu akan dipenjara karena ia tau Yoongi punya penyakit jantung, maka ia bisa dituduh sebagai pembunuhan berencana. Jimin menatap Taehyung "Kami akan melakukannya!"

"Kalian ingat naskahnya?!"

Yoongi menggeleng, Jimin Juga. Itu film lama, dan siapa yang akan mengingat-ngingat naskah adegan tersebut?. Taehyung Browsing dan menunjukan adegan tersebut. Jimin dan Yoongi meringis ketika melihat adegan ciuman di menit ke dua scene cut video tersebut.

"kami harus melakukan semua adegan scene cut ini?!" Yoongi menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Taehyung. Ia belum melihat scene cut video tersebut.

"Yack! Kim Taehyung ada adegan ciumna disitu, bodoh!" teriak Jimin membuat semua orang tertawa.

Taehyung melihat Video tersebut. "Ups Mian! Kalau begitu sampai menit ke 1. Ingat! Kalian akan kalah Jika melakukan kesalahan lebih dari tiga kali!"

"Mwo?!" mereka berteriak bersama.

"ok?! Music!"

Instrument music My heart will go on milik Celine dion terdengar. Jimin memejamkan mata dan mencoba tersenyum. Semua orang bersorak ketika Yoongi mendekat dan mendorong pinggang Jimin.

"Hold on to the railing! Clouse your eyes, dont peek!" semua orang tertawa karena Yoongi mengucapakan sekenario tak selembut Jack, dia terdengar seperi bos yang memerintah bawahannya.

"im not!" kalai ini Jimin terdengar seperti protes.

"Step up the railing!,,, doyou trust me?"

"I trust you!" Yoongi mengangkat tangan Jimin dan memegang pinggang Jimin lagi.

"open your eye!"

"Im flying, Jack"

Mereka semua serius menahan tawa melihat dua orang yang beradegan tersebut. Hingga tiga kali adegan mereka tetap saja terlihat kacau.

"Harusnya tadi kita minum saja!"

"Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"ne!"

Perdebatan mereka membuat semua orang diam. Mereka bertengkar seolah ada sesuatu dibalik kata-kata mereka.

"Aku ada penyakit jantung Taehyung ssi. Jadi segelas saja ya!"

Yoongi meminum hanya segelas, dan Jimin meminum satu botol, Jimin juga tak kuat minum. Baru gelas kedua semuanya terasa berputar, Jimin menghabiskan semuanya. Ia jelas tak bisa berjalan, jadi Jimin dibantu Yoongi. Jimin menatap Yoongi dan mengumpat membuat Yoongi melotot kaget. Taehyung membekap mulut Jimin

"Dia selalu mengumpat ketika mabuk!" jalas Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit trauma dengan Jimin, jadi ia tak berani mendekat. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengantarnya, sementara yang lain melanjutkan acara. Yoongi menggendong Jimin yang terlihat tidur, meninggalkan Tae yang khawatir melihat mereka. Taehyung memutar botol lagi. Jungkook yang akan menyusul mereka sudah terlanjur dipanggil Taehyung lagi.

Dan karena permainan Taehyung semuanya mabuk...

.

-RT-

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyilaukan mata Yoongi. Pagi ini tubuhnya terasa berat, tapi ia tetap harus bangu pagi. Yoongi memaksa untuk membuka mata. Jantungnya tiba-tiba sakit terkejut melihat seseorang yang tidur sebelahnya. Itu Park Jimin, dia tidur telanjang di kasurnya. Yoongi mengambil selimut di lantai dan menutupi tubuh Jimin. Yoongi memakai bathrobe lalu meminum obatnya dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Sial! Apa dia menggodaku lag?"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Maaf mepet. Seharian aku disminor jadi baru bisa update skarang. aku yaki banyak typonya, karena aku langsung post.


	8. Chapter 8

sekali lagi! masalah nama aku terus2an salah. sorry, maklum ya he he he. katanya aku manggil marga Jungkook Kim lagi dan sebelumnya aku nulis Yoongi suga lagi. Aku memang orang yang gx teliti sih. he he berikut adalah nama pemainya kalau ada salah panggil, acuannya ini ya!

^.^ V

Cast:

Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Seokjin, Kim Namjoon.

Jung Hoseok, Erik Nam, Lee Guk Joo, Im Nayoung.

.

.

.

RT

.

.

.

"Yah! Min Yoongi! bagaimana bisa ada orang menyebalkan seperti dirimu huh?!"

Yoongi hilang kesabaran. Dia Juga sedikit mabuk, dan dia ingin sekali melempar wanita yang baru saja memaki dan menjambaknya ke laut. Jimin ia biarkan berbaring di depan lift sambil mengumpatinya. Beruntung Hotel sedang tak banyak pengunjung. Yoongi hanya memegang keningnya mencoba menyadarkan diri, ia juga sedikit mabuk sekarang. Harusnya tadi dia meminta bantuan Jungkook saja, tapi ia tak bisa terus membuat Jungkook bekerja padanya, ini waktu liburan Jungkook.

"Oppa ada apa denganmu?! kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?,,, Kau pria terbaik yang pernah kumiliki oppa! Kenapa ini harus berakhir?! Ini gara-gara Min Yoongi brengsek!"

Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh rasa bersalah. Ia ingat ketika kekasihnya terkejut memandang Jimin yang mengingatkannya untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah pucat gadis itu dari spion mobilnya.

Ding!

Pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria yang terkejut menatap Jimin tiduran di depan lift. Yoongi menarik Jimin kasar.

"Nona Park Bangun!" Yoongi berjogkok mencoba membangunkan gadis itu dan yah, bisa ditebak.

Kerah Yoongi ditarik dan bersama makian yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Pria itu menatap ngeri dan segera keluar dari lift. Yoongi yang tak sabar langsung memeluk pinggang Jimin dan menyeretnya ke Lift, sekilas itu seperti adegan penculikan. Yoongi menekan angka dua pada deretan tombol dinding lift. Ia menghela nafas, merasa lega karena Jimin tak membenrontak atau melawannya lagi, Jimin hanya diam menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Yoongi. Hangat! Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan itu. Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Jimin dalam pelukannya, mata terpejam Jimin, hidung Jimin, bibir merah ranum yang membuat Yoongi ingin menciumnya. Mata Yoongi terus menatap Jimin sampai aroma Lilian musk menyentuh indra penciumannya, mata Yoongi terpaku pada cengkuk leher Jimin yang terbuka. Yoongi menelan ludahnya tergoda dan setan dalam dirinya membuka mata.

Seperti kumbang yang tertarik begitu mencium bau sari bunga yang manis, Yoongi menempelkan hidungnya dibelakang telinga Jimin, berusaha menghirup aroma manis bunga dari leher gadis itu. Mata Yoongi melirik tombol lift saat pintu lift terbuka, dan setan telah menguasai tubuh Yoongi. ia menekan tombol dengan angka 21 yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, nomor lantai dimana kamarnya berada. Yoongi mencium leher Jimin yang membuat gadis itu melengguh merasakan sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang ada dipinggangnya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke udara untuk memberikan akses lebih pada Yoongi. Tangan Jimin bergerak menuju rambut Yoongi, menariknya halus sebagai tanda bahwa Jimin menikmati apa yang sedang Yoongi lakukan.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah pria yang menciumi lehernya. Jimin memandangnya heran. bukankah pria itu adalah bos yang ia benci? Tapi entah sihir apa, Jimin merasa Yoongi sangat manly dan membuatnya penasaran bagaimana rasanya ada dibawah tubuh pria itu. Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bergerak dibibirnya, itu bibir Yoongi yang menciumnya. Jimin membalas ciuman itu, ciuman yang merangsangnya membuka mulut untuk mengundang sesuatu yang lebih lembut masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Jimin berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu agar ia bisa leluasa melakukan ciuman panas dengan Yoongi. Jimin bisa merasakan satu tangan Yoongi Turun kebawah, menyentuh dan meremas pantatnya.

"Mhhh!"

Sebuah lengguhan manis dari Jimin dan gairah Yoongi aktif. Yoongi melepas pangutannya dan mencium leher Jimin lagi. Yoongi menikmati leher harum tersebut dengan melumat dan menggigitnya sesekali membuat desahan Jimin kembali memanjakan telinganya. Yoongi menekan pantat Jimin lebih menempel padanya, menggesekan milik Yoongi yang sudah tegang. Yoongi menginginkan lebih. Yoongi menempelkan Keycard pada kunci pintu kamarnya tanpa berhenti berciuman dengan Jimin. Yoongi membuka pintu, membuat pangutannya mereka terlepas.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dari luar pintu, ia sekilas merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Namun otaknya tak bisa berfungsi untuk berfikir lebih. Jimin merasa melayang sebelum pantat manisnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman. Jimin berbaring menikmati kelembutan dibawah tubuhnya, sebelum sebuah sentuhan didadanya membuat Jimin merasakan kenikmatan lain, yang mengalirkan sebuah aliran listrik menuju puntingnya. Jimin kembali merasakan Lehernya dilumat Yoongi yang perlahan turun ke bawah, menyesap titik kelemahan setiap wanita.

"Shhh,,,Ahhhhnnn!" Jimin melengguh lebih keras.

Yoongi bagaikan pesulap yang membuat Jimin tak sadar kapan pakaiannya menghilang dari tubuhnya. Keinginan gairah Jimin yang menginginkan Yoongi terkabul saat Jimin merasakan benda kenyal mencoba masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dadanya terasa diremas, memberikan kenikmatan lain pada tubuhnya. Benda kenyal itu masuk begitu dan menghentakan tubuhnya begitu intens, membuat Jimin kehilangan akalnya.

"Oh God!" Yoongi benar-benar membuat Jimin gila malam itu.

. . . . .

Knok knok knok

"Houskeeping!"

Jimin mendengar suara seorang wanita berteriak halus jauh entah dimana. Jimin membuka matanya. ia melihat cahaya sedang mencoba masuk dari balik gorden kamarnya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bukan ini bukan kamarnya. Ia mendengar pintu dibuka, Jimin menoleh dan Jantung Jimin terasa berhenti menatap sumber suara tersebut.

"Tolong jangan ganggu dulu!" Yoongi terlihat bicara dengan seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam dan memasang sebuah kertas di gagang pintu luar lalu menutupnya. Yoongi berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu. Seketika waktu berhenti.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Yoongi duduk si kursi kamar, menghadap Jimin tapi tak menatapnya. Jimin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, menatap Yoongi nyalang.

"Jangan katakan bahwa Sajangnim menyalahkan saya atas semua kejadian ini!"

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mianhaeyo!" hanya itu yang bisa Yoongi katakan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf sekarang jika nanti kau akan memberiku sebuah amplop berisi uang lagi padaku."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang terlihat menahan tangis, ia bisa melihat kemarahan dimata Jimin. Tetapi entah bagaimana, Jimin yang menatap Yoongi seperti itu, dengan tubuh telanjang dibalik selimut yang melingkar ditubuh Jimin, membuat Yoongi terangsang kembali. Yoongi menyibak rambutnya mencoba menghilangkan fikiran kotonya. Demi Tuhan Yoongi tak senista itu, tapi wanita didepannya membuatnya jadi orang hina sekarang.

Jimin memungut pakaiannya dengan tubuh yang masih dibalut selimut. Setelah memastikan semua pakaiannya ada ditangannya Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing. Yoongi harus bertanggung jawab bukan?! Itulah yang harusnya seorang pria lakukan. Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka Yoongi bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Nona Park deng,," Ucapan Yoongi terheti ketika melihat tangan kanan Jimin terangkat ke udara tanda bahwa Yoongi harus berhenti bicara, dan Yoongi tak bicara sekarang.

"Aku tak ingin merundingkan masalah apapun, dan aku tak akan mematuhi semua perintahmu sajangnim. Jadi tolong untuk melupakan semuanya dan jangan pernah menggangguku dengan masalah ini."

Yoongi mengerti Jimin marah dan mebiarkan Jimin pergi begitu saja keluar kamarnya.

...

Suara keras dari televisi membuat Jungkook sadar namun belum mampu membuka matanya. Jungkook merasa kepalanya sakit, bukan sakit seperti pusing sehabis mabuk tapi kepalanya terasa sakit seperti terbentur benda yang keras. Jungkook membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat kondisi sekelilingnya yang berantakan. _Apa aku tertidur di gudang!?_ Jungkook bangun dan terlonjak melihat gadis yang semalam bermain Truth and Dare bersamanya, merangkak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut acak-acakan. Im Nayoung seperti sedang beradegan Film Horror, dan Jungkook kembali terlonjak dan memegang jantungnya melihat Taehyung tak kalah mengerikan muncul dari balik selimut.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!" Jungkook lagi-lagi terlonjak begitu kedua gadis itu menoleh padanya bersamaan.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi!?" Taehyung Kini menatap Jungkook dengan wajah seperti orang idiot.

"Kenapa kalian ada di kamarku?!" tanya Nayoung yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran kasur. Ia bisa tau itu kamarnya dari baju-bajunya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kamarmu?!" Taehyung bertanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar, ia masih merasa linglung. Belum begitu sadar dari tidurnya.

Jungkook duduk dikasur membelakangi Taehyung sambil memijit kepalanya. "Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?!"

"Aku Juga!" Nayoung mengangkat tangannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung mengangguk "Aku Juga!"

Selintas bayangan Taehyung dan Nayoung bertarung heboh hingga saling lempar bantal, sprei, dan pakaian muncul. Permasalahan mereka berawal dari berebut botol beer kosong yang dipegang Nayoung, kemudian mereka saling jambak dan Jungkook yang setengah mabuk mencoba memisahkan mereka tetapi justru dua gadis itu mendorong Jungkook Hingga terjungkal dan kepalanya terbentur lantai. Dua gadis itu melempar tas, dan pakaian lalu saling lempar bantal, mengabaikan Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan. Nayoung terjatuh dan Taehyung menyeretnya ke toilet lalu mengikat Nayoung dengan tissue toilet. Nayoung yang mabuk berfikir kalau Taehyung mengikatnya dengan tali dan Nayoung teriak memaki Taehyung. Taehyung kesal menyumpal nayoung dengan tissue toilet dan mengumpat balik. Mendengar dua gadis saling mengumpat kepala Jungkook semakin sakit dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Taehyung tersenyum menang dan mengacungkan tembakan dengan dua jarinya pada Nayoung dan Nayoung terpejam seolah mati. Merasa mengalahkan musuh Taehyung masuk ke dalam selimut dan tertidur.

"Kita benar-benar seperti orang bodoh!" ucap Taehyung.

Mereka diam, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran masing-masing. Suara televisi begitu keras menampilkan pembawa acara breaking news yang menyebutkan nama Hoseok di dalamnya. Seketika mereka sadar dan menatap layar televisi. Terlihat Hoseok sedang dikerubungi banyak wartawan saat masuk ke mobilnya. Nama produser manajemen hoseok disebut-sebut dalam sekandal video dewasa. Jungkook segera pergi ke kamarnya dan menelfon Yoongi.

. . .

Hoseok kembali menjadi percakapan media. Setelah berita buruk mengenai pernikahannya, sekarang ia kembali meramaikan media dengan bocornya video skandal sexnya dengan produser musik di menejemenya sendiri.

Sedangkan Mrs. Min memegang punggung lehernya yang terasa kaku, ia terjatuh ke sofa. Membuat maid di rumahnya khawatir dan membawakannya minum. "Apa ini?! Argh!" Mrs. Min memegang kepalanya merasa pusing.

Namjoon memuntahkan kembali obatnya, dan melihat breaking news seksama. Bahkan perwatpun ikut mengamati sang pembawa berita bicara.

. . .

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi?!" pinta Yoongi gelisah.

Jungkook mencoba konsentrasi menampik rasa sakit yang kadang muncul dikepalanya, dan satu kedipan mata Jungkook membuatnya tak menyadari sebuah mobil di depannya mengerem. Jungkook terkejut dan banting stir ke kiri dan naas dibelakangnya adalah mobil truk dan mobil mereka terseret jauh sampai truk itu berhenti.

. . .

Jin berlari ke ruang Icu, begitu mendengar adiknya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Jin ingin masuk namun perawat mencegahnya. "Dokter Jeon kau tak boleh masuk. Dokter Uhm yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk operasi kali ini. Mianhae!"

"kalian Gila?!" Bentak Jin membuat sang perawat terlonjak takut.

Keluarga besar Yoongi yang berkumpul disitu termasuk namjoon ikut terkejut dengan bentakan Jin. Dokter Uhm pagi tadi selesai operasinya dan sekarang mereka memintanya mengoperasi adiknya. padahal jadwal Jin kosong. Jin tak percaya dengan itu dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik sekarang. Jin berbalik dan bertanya pada siapapun yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Mrs. Kim datang memeluk Jin yang terlihat menahan tangis. "Gwenchana!" Mrs. Kim menyukai Jin sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Bagi Mrs. Kim, Seokjin adalah sosok wanita yang sangat baik dan ia kagum dengannya, namun melihat Jin terlihat rapuh Mrs. Kim merasa harus memeluknya. Sama halnya Namjoon yang merasa hatinya ikut sakit melihat Malaikatnya menangis.

"Mereka kecelakaan saat pulang dari Jeju. Polisi mengatakan jika mereka mengemudi," penjelasan Namjoon terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Hoseok, yang tak kalah khawatir.

Slap!

Mrs. Min langung menampar hoseok yang baru saja tiba. Seketika semua orang terpaku menatap kejadian tersebut.

"Kau masih berani datang kemari?!" tanya Mrs. Min tak percaya. "Jika kau tak membuat masalah Yoongi tak akan pulang hari ini dan," Mrs. Min tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ia menangis.

Mr. Min menarik isterinya ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkannya. Hoseok hanya bisa tertunduk malu, dan merasa bersalah. Kata-kata Mrs. Min benar. Yoongi kembali ke seoul pasti karena mendengar berita Hoseok, dan Yoongi tak akan kecelakaan jika saja mereka tak kemari, dan Hoseok sadar itu pasti kesalahannya.

...

Taehyung mengumumkan berita duka tersebut pada seluruh karyawan yang sedang berlibur dan meminta karyawan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke seoul besok pagi. Musibah ini membuat semua orang IbigHit khawatir. Belum Ceonya sembuh kali ini Direkturnya kecelakaan.

Taehyung menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berkemas sambil melamun. Tae berfikir jika Jimin pasti sedih karena Jungkook kecelakaan. "Kita akan menjenguk Jungkook begitu sampai ke seoul! Jangan khawatir Min. Semua akan baik-baik saja!" Jimin hanya diam, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Jin memeriksa keadaan Namjoon. hari ini adalah waktunya Namjoon melepas Gipsnya. Jin melakukan prosedur dengan baik, ia mencoba ramah, mengatakan kalau laser cutting itu taka akan melukai kulit Namjoon, dan setelah gipsnya dibuka, Jin dengan terampil membersihkan kulit namjoon. Jin tak memperhatikan wajah namjoon yang sejak tadi menatapnya sedih. Namjoon meghela nafas begitu Jin selesai memberikan terapinya untuk mengndurkan otot-otot Namjoon yang kaku. Sang perawat pergi mengambilkan tingkat yang Jin lupa membawanya.

"Dr. Jeon!"

"Ne! Kim namjoon-ssi!?" Jin menatap Namjoon yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Jika kau memang ingin menangis maka menangislah!"

Air mata itu, tanpa seizin pemiliknya menetes begitu saja. Namjoon menarik Jin mendekat agar ia bisa memeluknya. Jin menangis begitu saja dipelukan namjoon. Perawat yang melihat dokternya menangis dipelukan pasyennya keluar lagi dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Jin sangat sedih karena sudah duabelas hari Jungkook belum Juga sadar dari komanya.

Kecelakaan itu melukai syaraf dan tulang punggung Jungkook yang membuatnya koma, sama halnya dengan Yoongi yang sudah dibawa ke Jerman untuk perawatan lebih. Kecelakaan itu hampir merenggut nyawa Yoongi. dimana Yoongilah yang paling parah karena ia duduk di belakang dimana truk tepat menabraknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoo Update lebih cepat.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

.

Jimin terpaku menatap dua garis yang terlihat dari testpack yang ia pegang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Ia suda bertekad akan mempertahankan bayinya jika ia hamil. Maka sekarang ia harus menepati apa yang sudah jadi keputusannya. Ia belum memberi tahu sahabatnya mengenai ini dan Jimin tak boleh merahasiakan ini pada sahabatnya lebih lama lagi. Jimin keluar kamar dan kebetulan Taehyung sedang makan malam.

"MWOOOO? LAGIIIII?"

Jimin tau Taehyung akan bereaksi seperti apa, oleh karena itu Jimin bicara setelah menunggu Tae selesai makan karena Jimin tak ingin semua makanan yang ada dimulut tae mengotori meja dan itu akan sangat menjijikan. Taehyung merebut test pack jimin dan diam beberapa saat terlihat konsentrasi melihat dua garis merah itu.

"bisa saja alatnya rusak!" Taehyung melempar testpacknya ke meja.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk periksa. Kau mau ikut?"

Taehyung menggigit kukunya teringat dugaannya terhadap Jungkook yang menyukai Jimin ia tiba-tiba cemas. "Arghhh ini kacau! Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

"Jungkook kenapa?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung kenapa jadi jungkook yang Taehyung bahas bukan Yoongi.

"kau menyukainyakan?!"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Jimin menatap Taehyung malas. Jimin mengerti sahabatnya itu terkadang bisa sangat bodoh dan sok tau. "Taehyung aku tau otakmu aneh tapi darimana kau bisa berfikir begitu?"

"Kau semenjak di jeju selalu berdua dengannya."

Jimin tersenyum melihat reaksi Taehyung, mereka berteman sangat lama dan Jimin bisa melihat kecemburuan dimata Tae ketika mengatakan itu. "Tae-ah! Jungkook itu suka padamu. Dia dekat denganku karena tak punya teman dan kau tak sadar bagaimana tatapannya padamu?!"

"Sungguh?!" Taehyung bertanya memastikan sekali lagi dan Jimin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah sakit".

Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu keluar lalu kebingungan dan ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas. Melihat reaksi salah tingkah Taehyung Jimin hanya menahan senyum. Sejenak Jimin lupa dengan masalahnya. Jimin dan Tae turun ke basement untuk mengambil mobil mereka namun mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang Jimin tak ingin temui. Erik nam datang dengan membawa bunga.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Taehyung tak hanya diam di dalam mobil. Ia mengawasi dua orang yang sedang bicara tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aigoo. Kau dan Jimin tak akan berjodoh. Tak usah terlalu berharap!" Taehyung menggerutu sambil mencibir. Mengingat kata jodoh ia jadi ingat kata-kata Jimin mengenai Jungkook yang menyukainya. Taehyung tersenyum. ',,,dia sangat dekat dengan takdir sahabatmu!... Dia pria yang sangat baik, cukup mapan, dan menyukai warna merah.' Kata-kata peramal Guk Joo terngiang dan otaknya menyatakan Jungkook 100 % Match.

"Jika Jungkook denganku maka seseorang yang Jimin fikirkan ?" Taehyung memikirkan satu nama yang sudah jelas "eeeyyyy! Itu tak mungkin" tampik Taehyung.

Yoongi selalu menjadi hal yang sahabatnya fikirkan dalam hal benci maupun masalah dan sekarang Jimin kemungkinan hamil anaknya. Meskipun 100 % benar tapi taehyung tak rela sahabatnya akan berjodoh dengan seorang monster. Taehyung menatap Jimin kasihan dengan takdirnya.

"Kesalahan apa yang kau buat dimasa lalu Chim?"

Jimin mendekati mobil, meninggalkan Erik yang terlihat shock. Jimin masuk mobil dan meletakan bunga pemberian Erik di dashboard "Kaja Teahyung-ah!"

Dan sesuai perintah Jimin, Taehyung menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

. . . . .

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu berani datang kemari? Apa kau benar-benar tak punya rasa malu?"

Pertanyaan Mrs. Min sangat dingin dan keras membuat Hoseok merasa ia tak pantas bahkan untuk meminta maaf. Hoseok sungguh menyesali apa yang ia lakukan, ia juga tak menampik kesalahannya. Semua memang kesalahan Hoseok dari awal.

Bintang bersinar di langit yang gelap. Sama halnya Hoseok yang ingin bersinar di balik dunia hiburan yang gelap. Debut adalah hal yang selalu diinginkan seorang idola dan berbagai cara mereka lakukan selain kerja keras yaitu melakukan hal kotor. Dalam dunia hiburan hal seperti ini adalah biasa. Hampir semua publik figur pasti pernah melakukannya dengan pihak tinggi yang bisa membuatnya bersinar, termasuk Hoseok. Ia tak pernah menginginkan itu. semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan sampai ia kenal Yoongi dan mendapat aliran dana sponsor yang tak sedikit, membuatnya berhenti melakukannya dengan sang produser. Namun Hoseok yang tak pandai mengubur bangkai akhirnya membuat semua orang bisa mencium bau busuk dari tindakannya. Video tersebut entah bagaimana bisa bocor ke media dan menghancurkan wajahnya.

Hoseok tau ia salah, ia yang paling tau dari yang lainnya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf mendengar Yoongi hingga dibawa ke Jerman. Hoseok terlalu egois dengan cintanya yang tak pantas untuk yoongi. Ia telah membuat orang yang ia cintai terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hoseok bahkan sekarang merasa malu menyebut itu cinta. Ia meminta maaf lalu pergi, merasa ia tak harus membuat Mrs. Min lebih membencinya karena menampakan wajah yang kini tak ia sukai.

Begitu Hoseok pergi Mrs. Min menelfon suaminya untuk memutuskan kontrak yang dibuat Yoongi untuk Hoseok. Mrs. Min merasa sangat kecewa sekarang, ia sangat menyayangi Hoseok seperti puterinya sendiri, namun apa yang Hoseok lakukan telah membuatnya benar-benar kecewa. Mendengar perintah isterinya Mr. Min pergi ke apartement Yoongi untuk mengambil kontrak, namun fakta lain ia dapat ketika mencari kontrak tersebut. Ia menemukan tumpukan map dengan logo rumah sakit St. Mary Seoul. Mr. Min tau bahwa ia menuruni penyakitnya pada putera tunggalnya, dan ia hafal betul bagaimana mereka harus check-up berkala seumur hidup mereka. Mata Mr. Min menatap satu map dengan tulisan tangan oleh puteranya. Park Jimin adalah nama yang ditulis di map tersebut dan membuatnya penasaran. ia membukanya dan keningnya mengerut. Itu adalah berbagai hasil test medis seorang bernama Park Jimin dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah satu lembar kertas yang memperlihatkan hasil negatif kehamilan. Merasakan ada hal tak wajar, ia meminta seseorang untuk menyelidiki siapa park Jimin.

Yoongi menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuka mata. Ia merasakan sesak di pernafasannya. Mr. Min terkejut melihat puteranya membuka mata, ia menangis karena bahagia melihat puteranya sadar. Mrs. Min memanggil perawat dan mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Yoongi. Yoongi masih setengah sadar, ia hanya menatap sekelilingnya, ia ingat ia kecelakaan. Yoongi bisa merasakan hatinya sakit, bukan sakit fisik, tapi batinnya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa khawatir terhadap sesuatu yang Yoongi belum tau.

. . . . .

Taehyung memeluk Jimin di lobi rumah sakit ketika mereka menunggu panggilan untuk pembayaran.

"Aku akan membantu segalanya yang aku bisa Jimin-ah! Aku dengan senang hati akan mengurus keponakanku. Jangan khawatir!"

"Terima kasih tae-ah. Kau memang sahabat baikku."

Jin yang hendak pulang kerja melihat dua orang yang ia lihat fotonya di akun Jungkook, mereka juga dua gadis yang sama yang ia temui saat salah satu dari mereka mabuk dulu. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit membuat Jin mendekati mereka. Jungkook sangat sibuk menjadi asisten Yoongi selama ini, sehingga jarang ia bisa melihat Jungkook bersosialisasi. Maka foto-foto yang Jungkook kirim sebelum kecelakaan membuatnya senang karena akhirnya Jungkook bisa punya teman. Jin tersenyum menatap gadis berambut orange yang mungil. Seseorang yang Jungkook pernah katakan bahwa, Jungkook menyukai gadis itu.

"Taehyung dan Jimin bukan?!"

Merasa nama mereka dipanggil Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh. Mereka heran mengapa ada dokter dengan id spesialis tulang mendekati mereka.

"Aku Jeon Seokjin. Kakak Jungkook."

Mereka berkenalan dan mata Jin melirik Taehyung berkali-kali. Jin terkesan dengan gadis yang adiknya sukai. Merasa belum melihat Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin menjenguknya dengan diantar Jin. Sesampainya mereka di ruangan dimana Jungkook terbaring memejamkan mata dengan gips di kakinya, Taehyung rasanya sesak.

"Jungkook belum juga sadar setelah kecelakaan itu."

Penjelasan Jin membuat Jimin dan Tae maju lebih dekat ke ranjang Jungkook. Taehyung duduk di kursi dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Jungkook-ssi! Ini kami. Tae dan Jimin."

Melihat Taehyung menyapa Jungkook Jimin mengerutkan kening, ia heran dengan kebodohan taehyung lagi. "Tae-ah! Jungkook belum sadar. Kenapa kau mengajaknya bicara?!"

"Aku dengar kalau orang yang sedang koma masih bisa mendengar kita. Benarkan eonie?"

Jin terkejut mendengar panggilan akrab Taehyung kepadanya, ia baru berkenalan tadi tapi Tae sudah memanggilnya kakak. Jin tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang menurutnya memiliki sifat terbuka. "kemungkinan besar mereka memang masih bisa mendengar."

"Apa ku bilang!.. Jungkook-ssi kau dengar akukan?!" tanya Taehyung dengan suara satu level lebih keras dari biasanya.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit Tae di kejutkan dengan Erik yang menunggu Jimin di koridor tempat tinggal mereka. Tae heran kenapa Erik masih di tempatnya. Tae masuk setelah mendengar Jimin memintanya untuk masuk lebih dulu. Jimin ingin bicara dengan Erik atau sebaliknya. Mereka kini ada di taman dan Jimin menunjukan hasil testnya. Erik membacanya dengan seksama. Jimin berjanji akan menunjukan hasil testnya begitu mereka kembali. Sebelum mereka berangkat Erik meminta maaf dan menjelaskan mengenai perasaanya pada Jimin, Erik hanya bosan dan dalam sebuah hubungan pasti seseorang pernah merasa bosan, Jimin mengerti itu. Oleh karena itu Jimin memaafkannya namun tentu dengan status yang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Jimin melihat kemarahan dimata Erik saat membaca hasil tes Jimin.

"Kalau dia sadar bolehkah aku memukulnya?"

Tak perlu Jimin tanya siapa yang Erik maksud, itu adalah Yoongi, orang ketiga yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Itu tak perlu!" Jimin menghela nafas "Aku malas berurusan dengannya lagi!"

"Jimin-ah!"

"Ne?"

"Aku minta maaf,," Erik memandang Jimin begitu dalam ",,,Untuk segala yang kau alami. Seharusnya aku ada disampingmu bukan meninggalkanmu seperti pengecut bodoh."

"Kau memang pengecut dan bodoh!" Jimin berkata dengan gurauan membuat mereka sama-sama tersenyum menampilkan gigi mereka.

. . . . .

Namjoon berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kantor IbigHit, hari ini dia ada pertemuan di Hotel dan ia sedikit terlambat karena ketiduran setelah meminum obatnya yang memberikan efek kantuk. Namjoon menguap, matanya terpejam dan ia lupa kalau di depan Kantor ada tangga kecil yang menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur. Serentak semua orang mendekatinya. Dibantu asistennya, Namjoon berdiri memegang jarinya yang terasa sangat sakit, tanpa basa-basi asistennya membawa Namjoon ke rumah sakit.

"Baru saja kau dinyatakan sembuh total sekarang kau melukai dirimu sendiri lagi." Jin membungkus Jari kelingking Namjoon yang geser. Jin dan Namjoon sudah cukup dekat untuk bisa menggunakan Banmal (Bahasa korea nonFormal).

"Resep dokter membuatku mengantuk sehingga akau jatuh!"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan obatku?!"

"Ania! Hanya saja berikan aku obat tanpa efek mengantuk dan berikan juga obat penghilang rasa sakit agar aku bisa berjalan lebih cepat."

"Apa kau barusaja memintaku memberikanmu obat yang bisa membuatmu bertingkah semaumu dan kembali cidera? Apa kau begitu menyukai rumah sakit ini?!"

"Aku benci rumah sakit!" Namjoon sangat benci rumah sakit tapi ia menyukainya belakangan ini, Jelas itu karena gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Kalau begitu patuhi perintahku! Bagaimana bisa ada Ceo yang bandel sepertimu?!"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum menatap Jin yang begitu serius membungkus tangannya sambil mengomel. Ia sekarang merasa sedang menjadi suami yang dimarahi isterinya.

"Aku akan menurut Jika kau bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanku!"

"Apa itu?!"

"Makan malamlah denganku!"

PRAANGGG

Suara besi jatuh terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan yang menjadi beku saat itu. Suara itu berasal dari perawat yang terkejut hingga menjatuhkan besi berbahan stenless tempat menaruh bekas suntikan dan alat lain keperluan Namjoon yang sudah tak dipakai lagi. Namjoon melirik perawat itu tak peduli, ia hanya ingin menatap wajah Jin yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tak terima penolakan dan kapan kau punya waktu dokter Jeon?!"

Jin menyelesaikan perban Namjoon, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Jin membuka buku catatanya dan memandang Namjoon yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Lusa bagaimana?!"

Namjoon tak dapat menahan senyumnya membuat Jin terkesan dengan lesung pipi yang membuat namjoon terlihat manis.

. . . . .

Jimin masuh ke sebuah restoran, ia dipandu waitress yang memawanya ke meja dimana seorang pria dengan wajah tegas dan aura dingin sedang duduk menunggunya. Jimin duduk tepat dihadapan Mr. Min. Jimin memberi salam hormat pada ayah bossnya yang merupakan pemegang saham no.2 setelah Mr. Kim, ayah Kim Namjoon.

"Nona Park Jimin benar?!"

"ne!" Aura dingin itu membuat Jimin merasa sangat kecil dihadapan pria tua di depannya.

"Aku tau nona Park memiliki suatu hubungan dengan puteraku Min Yoongi, dan aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa anda tengah mengandung."

Deg

Jantung Jimin terasa copot, ia baru semalam periksa dan bagaimana Mr. Min bisa tau ia hamil. Jimin hanya bisa diam. Ia ketakutan sekarang.

"Anda faham bahwa anda tak bisa bermain-main dengan bos anda bukan?"

 _Tunggu!Bermain-main?_ Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan sedikit tersinggung. Jimin tak pernah bermain-main, itu kesalahan Yoongi bukan?

"Kehamilan anda bisa sangat buruk bagi pihak kami dan saya harap nona Park bisa mengerti"

Mr. Min mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan Jimin bisa menebak itu apa. Cara yang sama yang Yoongi lakukan. Jimin kini tau dari mana Yoongi belajar. Buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Anda bisa menulis angkanya seberapapun anda inginkan tetapi tolong sembunyikan fakta ini sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau atau saya meminta surat pengunduran diri anda."

Jimin meledak, ia meminum air putih dihadapannya dan bersiap mengambil tasnya. "Saya akan mengundurkan diri sesuai dengan prosedur pengunduran diri di perusahaan. " Jimin memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Mr. Min yang kesal dengan jawaban angkuh Jimin yang berarti tanda pemberontakan. Nama keluarganya bisa lebih tercoreng jika orang-orang tau mengenai kehamilan Jimin.

"Gadis itu berfikir kalau dirinya pintar berharap bisa memanfaatkan kehamilannya. Tapi salah besar nona! Kau baru sanya mengancam kami dan itu akan berakhir tak baik."

.

.

RT

.

.

Taehyung menaruh tiga tangkai bunga tulip merah dimeja samping tempat tidur Jungkook lalu ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Jungkook. Ia mengawasi Jungkook yang masih tertidur.

"Jungkook-ssi Anyeong!... sore ini langit sangat cerah, cahaya matahari tenggelam di langit terlihat sangat Indah." Taehyung menjelaskan pada Jungkook bagaimana langit yang ia pandang sekarang. Taehyung menatap Jungkook lagi ",, Kapan kau akan bangun?!".

Ponsel taehyung berdering. Melihat Jimin yang menelfon, Taehyung mengangkatnya dan pergi ke pojok ruangan. Tak igin menciptakan kebisingan walaupun itu sia-sia karena ia tetap berteriak.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa Mr. Min tau kau hamil?!"

'Aku rasa dia mnyelidiku kemarin, dia memberiku dua pilihan untuk menerima uangnya atau keluar dari perusahaan. Aku ingin kau urus penggantiku secepatnya.' Jimin menjelaskannya pada Taehyung, ia masih dijalan sekarang.

"Kau tak perlu mengundurkan diri. Ini bukan salahmu Jimin. Bagaimana ayah dan anak sangat identik menyebalkan?"

'kita bicara lagi di rumah ya. Aku dalam perjalanan. Bye!'

Taehyung menutup panggilan dan terlonjak melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya seperti zombi. "Jungkook-ssi?!" Tehyung bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jungkook memang sadar.

"Nona Park Hamil?"

 _Omg! Dia mendengar semuanya? mati aku._ menyadari Jungkook sadar ia mencari alasan untuk memanggil perawat. "Itu,,, em,,,Aku akan panggil perawat"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Setelah kalian baca Chapter ini apa kalian tidak keberatan untuk view and Like MV Agust D di akun Youtubenya IBigHit?!

Kalian akan jadi orang terkutuk kalau baca ffn ini tapi gx liat MVnya suga di Ibighit. he he he JK (Just Keeding).

Aku hanya akan memohon pada reader buat dukung uri Suga. AKU MOHOOOONNNNN!

Dont forget to follow/Favorite RT and view and like Agust D too.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry telat Update. Sabtu kemarin gx nulis RT karena aku ngeRock setengah hari penuh (Karoke booo, ngilangin stres). sedangkan hari minggu adalah hari yang paling enak untuk hibernasi. Aku sangat suka dengan kasurku, Sangat, sangaaaaaat suka.

Karena aku baru bangun sekitar jam tujuh sore kemarin, aku lapar, aku butuh makan, aku butuh mengumpulkan moodku dan aku baru bisa nulis tadi malam dan update sekarang.

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

.

Asklepios Clinic Barmbek - Hamburg, Jerman.

18:34 JT

Banyak sekali hal yang Yoongi fikirkan sekarang, hatinya sakit mendengar kebenaran mengenai skandal video Jung Hoseok. Hubungan mereka memang seperti itu, saling sex dengan yang lain untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing. Namun sekarang Yoongi sadar bahwa itu hanya cara Hoseok memanipulasi hubungannya dengan sang produser. Fakta mengenai hubungan Hoseok dan produsernya dimulai lebih awal dari hubungannya dengan Hoseok membuat Yoongi menyimpulkan bahwa ia hanyalah prioritas kedua bagi Hoseok. Apa yang Hoseok lakukan selama ini, dimata Yoongi menjadi salah, Yoongi berfikir kalau Hoseok menerima cintanya hanya demi dana sponsor yang Yoongi berikan untuk Hoseok, seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Yoongi mersa terhianati sekarang, ia merasakan luka yang diberikan Hoseok lebih sakit daripada tulang punggungnya.

Memikirkan video sex Hoseok ia kembali teringat dengan sexnya bersama Jimin. Yoongi ingat bagaimana ia mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh Jimin, dan Jika ibunya mengatakan Yoongi Koma selama hampir tiga minggu maka kehamilan Jimin juga berusia sekitar tiga minggu. Yoongi sangat Yakin bahwa Jimin hamil sekarang, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika dahulu alasannya adalah Hoseok sekarang ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menampik kehamilan Jimin. Yoongi merasa kejadian kemarin sudah membuat wajahnya hancur dimata Jimin. Yoongi dulu ingat bahwa Jimin berniat membesarkan bayinya Jika Jimin hamil, dan jika tekat Jimin dulu begitu, maka sekarang ia yakin Jimin juga sedang mempertahankan bayinya. Yoongi menutup matanya, mencoba menghapus memori saat mereka bercinta. Yoongi merasa bodoh karena melakukan lagi bersama Jimin dan membuatnya 100% hamil sekarang.

"Apa terasa sakit?!" tanya yang melihat Yoongi memejamkan mata seperti menahan sakit.

"Tidak!,,," Yoongi bohong, merasa sakit sekarang. fisiknya tak sakit karena penghilang rasa sakit yang diokter berikan, tetapi sakit dikepalanya sekarang sungguh membuatnya merasa lelah. Yoongi kembali terdiam, ia tiba-tiba ingat Jungkook. Mereka kecelakaan bersama bukan? maka kemungkinan besar Jungkook juga dirawat. "Eoma! Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?! Apa dia sudah sadar?!"

"Dia juga koma sepertimu tapi, kondisinya tak seburuk dirimu, jadi hanya kau yang dibawa kemari. Jika mengingat siapa yang paling parah disini, seharusnya Jungkook lebih dulu sadar daripada kau."

Penjelasan ibunya membuat Yoongi berfikir untuk menelfonnya dengan meminjam ponsel ibunya nanti. Sungguh, Yoongi ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan perusahaannya di korea. Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak, kini ia merasa kembali jadi jahat. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi berfikir mengenai perusahaan disaat kondisi mereka seperti itu, seharusnya ia menelfon Jungkook untuk menanyakan keadaanya. Itulah yang seharusnya Yoongi lakukan.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Jin memeluk Taehyung saat Jungkook sedang diperiksa tem medis. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana adiknya merespon setiap perkataan dokter Uhm. Jin menatap Taehyung, ia merasa bahwa keberadaan Taehyunglah yang membuat Jungkook sadar. keajaiban, Jin percaya mengenai itu, karena ia sering melihatnya langsung dari pasyennya selama Jin bekerja menjadi seorang dokter. Kini Jin bisa merasakan bagaimana keajaiban itu, dan Jin yakin bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang membawakan keajaiban tersebut. Jin dan Taehyung mendekati Jungkook begitu pemeriksaan selesai. Jungkook terlihat nyaman di kasurnya dan menatap dua wanita itu dengan senyuman.

"Hi! Kau tidur lama sekali!" Jin mengelus kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih, memperlihatkan betapa besar rasa cintanya terhadap adiknya tersebut. ",,,Bagaimana perasaanmu?!"

"Rasanya aku seperti terbangun dari tidur selama bertahun-tahun." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan rasanya ia sangat membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai masalah Jimin. "Noona! Bisakah aku bicara dengan Taehyung-ssi berdua saja?!"

Jin terkejut, ia merasa kecewa dan penasaran bersamaan. Ia baru saja melihat adiknya sadar dan ingin menikmati waktu berdua tapi ia malah diminta untuk keluar karena adiknya ingin berbicara berdua dengan gadis berambut orange disampingnya. Jin menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum melihat wajah pucat gadis itu. Jin mengusap rambut gadis itu dan pergi keluar. Namun ia tak benar-benar pergi, karena Kupingnya kini menempel di celah pintu yang sengaja tak ia tutup dengan benar. Jin penasaran dengan apa yang akan adiknya katakan pada Taehyung.

"Maaf menahanmu sebentar. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?!"

"Jungkook-ah! Tolong Jangan katakan pada Min sajang karena aku tak ingin dia menyakiti harga diri Jimin lagi. Seperti yang kau dengar, Jimin Hamil. Mereka melakukannya lagi saat liburan di Jeju kemarin, dan entah bagaimana Mr. Min mengetahuinya. Jimin baru saja mengatakan bahwa Mr. Min memberi Jimin uang. Sungguh Jungkook, aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara keluarga Min menyelesaikan masalah. Tidakkah menurutmu itu kejam?!"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia mengakui bahwa keluarga Min memang sangat arogan dan kejam. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cepat. Jungkook kenal keluarga Min bahkan sampai ketulang-tulang mereka. Bagaimana cara bosnya menyelesaikan masalahpun mengikuti apa yang Mr. Min lakukan dan ajarkan. Jungkook tau bahwa sebenarnya bosnya dalah orang yang sangat penuh dengan perasaan tapi bagaimana ia didik oleh ayahnyalah yang membuat bosnya jadi terlihat kejam. Lalu bagaimana ia akan mengatakan fakta ini pada bosnya ketika ia juga tak takut bahwa bosnya akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Namun satu fakta yang membuat Jungkook bisa berfikir lain, yaitu fakta mengenai bosnya tidur bersama wanita yang sama. Selama Jungkook bekerja ia tak pernah melihat bosnya akan tidur begitu saja dengan seseorang. Bosnya akan memintanya menyelidiki gadis yang akan ia tiduri terlebih dahulu dan meminta gadis itu tes kesehatan sebelum mereka melakukan hubungan semalam, tetapi tidak dengan Park Jimin. bosnya telah melakukan begitu saja terlebih itu dengan gadis yang sama. Jika memang demikian Jungkook mengira bahwa tanpa sadar bosnya memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dengan Park Jimin.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Min sajang! Biarkan Jimin sendiri yang mengatakannya!"

Jungkook membenarkan perkataan Taehyung. Memang cara yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Jimin berbicara sendiri dengan bosnya. Karena itu terdengar lebih baik. "Aku mengerti Taehyung-ssi. Terimakasih sudah memberitahukannya padaku dan terimakasih sudah menjengukku."

"Iya! Tapi sampai kapan kau akan memanggil aku dan Jimin dengan panggilan formal seperti itu?! Panggilah aku Tae dan panggil Jimin dengan sebutan Jimin saja. Karena itu terdengar lebih santai."

"oh! Baiklah! Tae-ah." Jungkook mengucapkannya, dan ia merasa memanggil Taehyung seperti itu memang terasa lebih nyaman di lidahnya.

Jin yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dengan jelas, ia memegang dadanya shock. Jin menutup mulutnya dan pergi dari tempatnya menguping untuk mencari minum. Jin merasa butuh air saat itu juga.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?!"

Mr. Min menanyakan kabar pada Yoongi dengan nada yang terdengar lembut dan itu membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa asing dengan perasaan itu. Yoongi mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya yang ada dibalik panggilan tersebut.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin!,,," Yoongi jujur. Ia memang merasa lebih baik dari kemarin walaupun badannya masih terasa sakit meski dokter sudah memberinya penghilang rasa sakit. ",,,Bagaiman perusahaan, appa?!" ini adalah basa-basi cara mereka berkomunikasi.

Mrs. Min yang satu-satunya orang normal dikeluarga Min, ia menatap kesal pada anaknya. Ia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana kedua bagian dari hidupnya berkomunikasi dengan cara yang tak pernah ia fahami. Jujur sampai sekarang Mrs. Min masih belum bisa menerima sifat suaminya yang keras kepala, dingin dan arogan itu menurun pada putera tunggalnya. Ia mengawasi perubahan wajah puteranya yang kini terlihat murung. Mrs. Min yakin suaminya pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang tajam seperti yang biasa suaminya katakan pada anaknya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, terlihat kerutan muncul di keningnya. Yoongi merasa bebannya bertambah ketika ia mendengar penjelasan ayahnya mengenai kehamilan Jimin. ayahnya akan memakinya seperti yang biasanya ayahnya lakukan ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Ayahnya terdengar kesal dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan masalah yoongi tapi entah mengapa Yoongi tak yakin dengan cara apa yang akan dipakai ayahnya nanti. Yoongi sedikit keberatan karena itu adalah masalah yang ia buat sendiri dan yoongi masih menyadari bahwa itu adlah kesalahannya. Buakn Jimin yang menggodanya, ia ingat bahwa ia yang menyeret Jimin ke kamarnya, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Yoongi menyadari bahwa ia jugalah yang menyeret Jimin ke hotel. Yoongi mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dan Yoongi menutup panggilan secara sepihak.

* * *

Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu bersama buket bunga yang ia pegang. Ia menekan bell dan menunggu Jin keluar. Ia tak menunggu lama sampai sang pemilik hunian tersebut keluar dan seketika waktu kembali melambat bagi Namjoon. Ia terpaku melihat betapa cantiknya Jin dengan dress berwana pink yang lembut, warna yang sangat pas dengan kulit Jin yang putih terawat, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Namjoon, ia merasa otaknya berhenti berfikir. Hanya Jin, otaknya membeku dan hanya menatap betapa cantiknya Jin dengan rabut cokelatnya yang terurai sangat rapi.

"Kemana kita hari ini?!"

Mendengar Jin bertanya, Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba membangunkan otaknya yang baru saja mati. "Dans le noir!" Hanya kata-kata itu yang sanggup Namjoon ucapkan sebelum ia terpaku menatap Jin lagi.

Jin yang merasa canggung diperhatikan Namjoon seperti itu memecah keheningan dengan melihat bunga yang Namjoon pegang. "Bunga yang cantik!"

Namjoon kembali tersadar, ia memandang buket bunga yang ia pegang dan ia berikan pada Jin. "Purple Rose. Pesona yang tak tertahankan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Untukmu!"

Jin tersenyum dan tersipu menerima bunga tersebut. Itu adalah kata-kata paling romantis yang pernah Jin dengar selama ia hidup, dan Itu menyentuh hatinya. Jin merasa Namjoon sangat mengagumkan. Ia bahkan tak tahan di perhatikan Namjoon dengan tatapannya yang penuh cinta. Kesan pertama kencan yang berhasil sebelum mereka makan dalam suasanya yang kembali membuat Jin canggung karena tatapan Namjoon.

"Berhentilah menatapku!" Pinta Jin sebelum melahap steaknya. "Kau membuatku malu!"

Namjoon tersenyum dan menatap dagingnya "Maaf! Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini!"

Jin kembli tersipu, ia menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan minum segelas air yang ada di depannya. Jin bisa mati ditempat jika Namjoon terus melakukan hal-hal yang sangat manis lagi. Namjoon melanjutkan makannya, sembari menanyakan tentang Jin hari ini. Namjoon sengaja memancing percakapan agar Jin bisa bercerita sementara ia bisa menikmati wajah Jin.

Setelah makan malam, Namjoon membawa Jin ke sebuah lantai gedung lain. Namjoon menuntun Jin ke sebuah meja yang dihiasi bunga, lilin dan beberapa snack , Namjoon meminta Jin untuk duduk. Namjoon duduk disamping Jin yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan berikutnya. Jin sedikit aneh dengan tempat dimana mereka duduk, Hanya ada kursi dan meja yang kini mereka duduki di pinggir ruangan gedung yang sangat luas. Terlalu luas hanya untuk sebuah meja.

"Kau siap?!" Namjoon bertanya sambil memegang sebuah remot. "Pejamkan matamu!"

Jin menutup matanya sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Namjoon. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kejutan apa yang akan Namjoon berikan padanya. Jin hanya tersenyum menunggu, masih menutup mata sampai namjoon memintanya membuka mata. Jin melihat ruangan yang mereka tempati berubah menjadi gelap, hanya ada gugusan lampu-lampu kecil diseluruh ruangan yang menyerupai bintang yang berkelap-kelip dilangit, dan kumpulan asap dilantai ruangan. Entah bagaimana mereka mendekorasi ruangan tersebut sehingga membuat mereka seolah ada diatas awan yang diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang. Jin terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, ia hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Namjoon merasa puas dengan melihat reaksi Jin.

"Namjoon-ah bagaimana,,, bagaimana bisa kau ,,,?!" Jin bahkan tak bisa bicara sekarang.

Namjoon tersenyum dan melepas foil yang menutupi tutup botol tersebut lalu membuka penutupnya. Namjoon menuangkan cairan berwarna merah muda itu pada dua gelas yang ada di depan mereka. Ia memberikan gelas berisi wine tersebut pada Jin. "Kau suka?!"

"Sangat! Sangat suka."

"Gunung seorak, aku biasa kesana jika bulan febuari hanya untuk melihat bagaimana keindahan langit disana, aku ingin membawamu kesana jika saja kita bisa punya waktu luang lebih untuk bersama."

Jin menatap namjoon, ia sangat tersanjung dengan kejutan yang diberikan namjoon sekarang ini "Ini sangat indah! Terimakasih!"

Namjoon menatap Jin yang memandangnya, Namjoon tersenyum dan Namjoon menciumnya. Hanya kecupan ringan, kemudian ia menyatakan cinta dan ketika Jin menerimanya, Namjoon melumat bibir Jin dengan ciuman yang halus dan manis. Ia ingin menikmati momen romantis itu dengan ciuman yang tak kalah sempurna.

* * *

"Tae-ah kembalilah kerja! Aku bisa mengemasnya sendiri!"

Bagaiman bisa Tae membiarkan Jimin yang sedang hamil membawa barang-barang yang berat. Walaupun usia kandungan Jimin baru menginjak bulan ke dua tapi Taehyung tetap tak tega. Taehyung tak memperdulikan teguran Jimin dan tetap membantu Jimin mengemas barangnya. Butuh waktu sebulan bagi Taehyung menemukan pengganti Jimin dan merekrut karyawan baru. Sampai saat ini tiba, Tae masih tak bisa terima dengan pengunduran diri Jimin. Demi tuhan, Taehyung benci orang-orang yang membuat sahabatnya begini. Taehyung juga masih belum bisa percaya perkataan Min Yoongi bahwa dirinya akan ikut andil dalam hal finansial untuk membesarkan anak Jimin. Taehyung tau Jimin juga tak begitu peduli meski memang biaya rumah sakit atas nama Jimin selalu masuk dalam tagihan Yoongi, dan tentu saja Jungkook yang menjadi perantara mereka berdua.

Jungkook sudah bisa berjalan meskipun harus menggunakan tongkatnya. Ia sudah tau bahwa Jimin keluar hari ini, sehingga ia datang ke tempat tinggal Jimin. Jungkook merasa ia menggangu Jimin yang sedang berdua dengan lelaki bernama Erik. Jungkook heran bagaimana bisa mereka kembali akrab dan jungkook memikirkan kemungkinan dua orang itu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jungkook memang tak harusnya peduli hanya saja, dalam hati Jungkook berharap bahwa Jimin akan bisa bersama bosnya.

* * *

Yoongi sudah kembali ke korea, ia kembali ke kediaman Min agar kesehatannya bisa dikontrol ibunya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah pergi dengan kursi rodanya, menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia baru saja mendengar bahwa Jimin keluar dari IbigHit dan ia sudah tau karena siapa itu. Yoongi sungguh tak bisa menerima bagaimana tindakan ayahnya hingga membuat Jimin disangkut pautkan dengan perusahaan. Jimin dan Yoongi melakukan hal yang menurut Yoongi tak ada kaitannya dengan IbigHit, lagipula Yoongi juga tau bagaimana kinerja Jimin di IbigHit.

"Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar!"

Yoongi mendengus dan membuang muka. Ia muak sekarang. Moodnya sedang buruk dengan Hoseok, SUGA yang menurun, dan sekarang ayahnya kembali ikut campur dengan urusannya dengan Park Jimin yang dinyatakan selesai.

"Kau memang punya kebiasaan memberi makan lintah. Kemarin Model murahan itu sekarang Wanita yang tak memiliki latar belakang keluarga."

Yoongi menghargai keputusan Jimin yang ingin membesarkan anak mereka, dan Jimin melakukannya atas kemauanya sendiri tanpa melibatkan Yoongi dalam hal itu. Jimin tak mengancam, meminta, ataupun mencampuri urusan Yoongi itulah point kenapa ia memberi Jimin tunjangan. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya. Satu hal yang Yoongi tak pernah suka adalah ketika seseorang mencampuri urusanya dan mulai menghancurkan rencana Yoongi yang sudah ia tata rapih. Apa yang ayahnya lakukan membuatnya muak. Yoongi hanya kembali ke kamarnya, dengan dibantu perawat ia berbaring di kasurnya. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

"Yoongi menuruni sifat dingin suamiku tetapi entah bagaimana mereka selalu berselisih faham dan bertengkar. Aku ingin sekali melihat mereka bisa berhenti berselisih."

Mrs. Min sangat pusing dengan suami dan anaknya yang tak pernah bisa akur. Ia tak ada lagi teman curhat karena hubungannya dengan Mrs. Jung yang renggang karena puterinya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa meminta bantuan seorang siswa gemuk yang berprofesi sebagai peramal itu.

Lee Guk Joo menatap Mrs. Min meh. "Anjungma! Aku ini peramal cinta. Aku tak bisa meramal hal lain selain hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan asmara."

"oh!" Mrs. Min merasa jadi bodoh sekarang, ia bahkan sering kemari dan membaca tulisan peramal cinta yang tertulis dipintu masuk ruangan ini berkali-kali. "Kalau begitu bagaimana nasib asmara puteraku?! Apakah dia akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik?!"

"Ada detak jantung lain yang merupakan bagian dari nafas puteramu!"

Mr. Min mendengarkan Gukjoo meski tak mengerti. "Puteramu akan hidup dalam kesendirian selamanya ji,,,"

"MWO?!" Mr. Min teriak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Puteraku itu tampan, pintar, dan sangat kaya diusianya yang masih 29 tahun. Bagaimana bisa puteraku hidup lajang seumur hidup?!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara!,,, Anakmu, dia akan hidup bahagia dengan seorang gadis dan seseorang gadis yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tetapi,,,"

"Tetapi?!" Mr. Min memperhatikan Guk Joo untuk menunggu apa yang akan peramal itu katakan lagi.

"Suamimu, dialah yang akan menentukan bagaimana akhir hidup puteramu. Jika suamimu melakukan keputusan yang salah maka puteramu akan mati dalam kegelapan memenuhi hatinya"

Mr. Min menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ia shock sekarang.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

follow fav and review if u dont mind


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

.

"Hoek!"

Jimin kini sedang menundukan wajahnya menghadap westafel, memuntahkan seluruh makanan dalam perutnya. Jungkook disitu dengan senantiasa memegangi rambut Jimin agar tak jatuh ke dalam westafel tersebut. Taehyung juga disitu, memijat tengkuk Jimin, membuat Jimin semakin hebat memuntahkan semuanya. Tak ada rasa jijik bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka hanya merasa kasihan terhadap Jimin. Pasalnya sejak pagi tadi mereka tau Jimin selalu memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan. Mereka khawatir karena wajah Jimin sangat pucat sekarang. Jimin yang sangat lemas tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Tae dengan sigap memegangi pinggang Jimin yang hampir terjatuh. Sekarang Taehyung merasa frustasi melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang menghawatirkan.

"Arghhh! Apa tak ada obat yang bisa membuat Jimin tak muntah lagi!?" teriak Taehyung merengek frustasi pada Jungkook, ia hampir menangis melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya seperti itu.

Jungkook menggeleng, bagaimana ia bisa tau hal semacam itu. Jungkook adalah laki-laki single yang tak tau menau mengenai hal perempuan terlebih lagi perempuan hamil. Jungkook membantu Taehyung menaling Jimin ke tempat tidur agar Jimin bisa berbaring disana. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon kakaknya untuk menanyakan obat yang bisa membuat Jimin berhenti muntah. Walaupun Jin juga tak tau menau mengenai kehamilan setidaknya ia punya banyak kenal dokter dan bidan, jadi Jin bisa bertanya pada mereka. Begitu mendengar sebuah merek susu ibu hamil yang Jin sebutkan, Jungkook langsung ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat untuk membelinya.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Taehyung duduk disamping Jimin sambil mengelap keringat Jimin. Tae sangat khawatir dan juga marah, Jimin disini sedang dalam masa dimana Jimin sedang tak dalam kondisi yang baik, dan yang membuat Taehyung marah adalah bagaimana Yoongi bisa terus menerus meminta Jungkook memperhatikan Jimin. Tae tak terima melihat Jungkook yang seolah ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Jimin. Sudah seminggu ini Jungkook terus menemui Jimin hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Jungkook memang sudah sembuh total minggu kemarin, dan dengan kesembuhannya tersebut Taehyung tau bahwa bosnya pasti yang meminta Jungkook mengawasi Jimin. Ia memang bersyukur karena setidaknya ada yang membantunya mengurus sahabatnya selain Erik, tetapi rasanya tak adil jika Jungkooklah yang terlihat menanggung semua kesalahan bosnya.

Jungkook mengambil satu kaleng susu ibu hamil dari merek yang Jin sarankan. Ia hanya membeli satu agar Jimin bisa mencobanya dulu, dan jika Jimin tak muntah lagi, maka ia akan membelinya lebih banyak. Jungkook memang sedikit kewalahan, setelah ia memenuhi segala keinginan Yoongi saat kerja dan sekarang ia mengurus ibu hamil yang ternyata cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Jungkook tak pernah berfikir kalau ia benci merawat Jimin, ia akan senang hati membantu Taehyung merawat Jimin, hanya saja dalam hati Jungkook ia teriak ingin istirahat. Tapi mengingat dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bosnya andalkan, Jungkook berusaha melupakan rasa kantuknya. Toh itu tak akan lama. Yoongi dalam masa terapi dan belum bisa berjalan dengan baik karena cidera tulang punggungnya, dan Jungkook yakin setelah bosnya sembuh, bosnya akan menggantikannya mengurus wanita yang telah bosnya tiduri itu. Begitu selesai membeli, Jungkook segera kembali untuk memberikan susu formula tersebut pada Taehyung.

Taehyung kini tengah membuat susu untuk Jimin dan memberikannya pada Jimin yang masih terduduk lemas. Tak lama setelah Jimin meminum susunya, ia terlihat mengantuk dan tertidur. Tae sedikit kagum dengan susu formula yang Jungkook bawa tadi. Taehyung membawa gelas kosong tersebut untuk ia cuci ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Jungkook tertidur di sofa dengan mulut terbuka. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Jungkook terlihat sangat kelelahan. Taehyung melirik jam dinding dan terkejut ketika jarum jam menunjuk ke angka dua. Taehyung segera membawa gelas kotor itu ke dapur dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk Jungkook. Taehyung menaruh bantal di ujung sofa dan perlahan tangannya menyusup ke tengkuk Jungkook dan dengan hati-hati ia menjatuhkan kepala Jungkook ke bantal. Taehyung mengangkat kaki Jungkook yang masih dilantai ke atas sofa, ia dengan begitu teliti melepas sepatu Jungkook kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut. Ia menghela nafas merasa kasihan. berikutnya tangannya mengepak ke udara, lubang hidung Taehyung membesar, dan menatap nyalang ke udara. Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang. ketika sahabatnya dibuatnya hamil hingga seperti itu, sekarang ia melihat Jungkook tertidur kelelahan disofanya, dan itu semua karena pria yang sama, pria yang sekarang ingin sekali Taehyung pecahkan kepalanya. Taehyung mengeratkan giginya dan memaki Yoongi "Min Yoongi kau brengsek! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, sangat baik untuk Yoongi mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tertunda selama ia sakit. SUGA mengalami penurunan, walaupun sedikit tetapi itu membuat Yoongi kecewa. Ia mencoba membaca proposal-proposal berbagai macam rancangan ide untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk bermain di taman hiburannya. Yoongi terus membaca sampai sebuah panggilan membuatnya kehilangan mood untuk bekerja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok, gadis yang telah mempermainkan hatinya. Yoongi belum ingin bertemu dengan Hoseok sehingga ia menolak panggilan tersebut. Yoongi menghela nafas malas memandang ponselnya yang baru saja menampilkan nama gadis yang pernah ia sukai, melihat angka waktu dilayar ponselnya ia teringat Jungkook. Jungkook belum juga datang padahal ini sudah pukul 10:00 dan itu jadi keterlambatan Jungkook untuk yang pertama. Yoongi menelfon Jungkook, sekedar penasaran mengapa asistennya belum juga datang. Namun baru ia menelfon ia bisa melihat Jungkook datang padanya dengan berbagai berkas ditangannya. Yoongi bisa melihat lingkar hitam dimata Jungkook dan seketika ia merasa bersalah. Harusnya ia menyewa perawat untuk menjaga Jimin. bukan malah mengirim Jungkook yang jelas tak tau apapun.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Ye, Sajangnim."

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?!"

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia merasa prihatin mengingat kembali wajah Jimin yang pucat. "Kondisinya masih sama ia sering sekali muntah, sudah berapa hari ini nona Park hanya bisa terbaring di kasurnya. Bahkan nona Kim sering mengambil cuti hanya untuk menjaga nona Park."

"Kalau tau kondisinya akan begitu harusnya di gugurkan saja!"

"Sajangnim!" nada suara Jungkook meninggi. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja bosnya katakan. Seminggu belakangan ini Jungkook sudah bisa merasakan nalurinya untuk melihat bagaimana anak bosnya nanti. Ia sudah merawat Jimin dan tentunya akan sia-sia saja jika ia tak dapat melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah percampuran bosnya dan Jimin.

"Ara! Carikan saja dia perawat profesional yang bisa mengurusnya dengan baik."

"Baik! Sajangnim!"

Jungkook merasakan pundaknya terasa ringan sekarang. Ia berfikir kenapa tak dari dulu saja bosnya berfikir untuk menyewa perawat.

"Apa kau gila berfikir untuk mempertahankan bayi itu?!"

Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh mendengar suara dingin di dekat pintu.

* * *

"Owh! Kau beruntung dia belum menikah dengan Yoongi."

"Yah! Setidaknya begitu."

Mrs. Kim sedang berkunjung untuk menjenguk keponakannya, dan mereka sedang menuju ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Apa kau gila berfikir untuk mempertahankan bayi itu?!"

Seketika langkah kedua ibu tersebut terhenti, mereka saling tatap mendengar nada tinggi dari sang tuan rumah. Mrs. Min segera mendekati mereka, khawatir jika mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat butuh penjelasan mengenai kata bayi.

"Kadang aku heran mengapa orang-orang menganggapku kejam, dan sekarang aku tau mengapa,,," Yoongi menatap ayahnya malas ",,,ini urusan pribadiku appa!"

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan bayi?!"

Kali ini Mr. Min dan Yoongi melupakan pertengkaran mereka dan tepaku melihat sosok wanita yang muncul dengan wajahnya yang penuh tanya. Mr. Min mendekati isterinya agar bisa ia tuntun keluar ruangan tetapi Mrs. Min menyingkirkan tangan suaminya dari pinggangnya. Mrs. Min mendekati puteranya, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan sebuah fakta dari puteranya daripada meminta jujur suaminya. Mrs. Min tau betul bagaimana suaminya tak begitu pandai menjelaskan masalah. Merasakan suasana yang lebih tegang, Mr. Min meminta maaf pada kakak iparnya dan membawanya turun ke bawah. Sekarang bukan hanya ayahnya yang tau kehamilan Jimin tapi juga keluarga besar mereka.

Yoongi menjelaskan pada ibunya. Mengenai kehamilan Jimin, dan keputusannya untuk membesarkan anaknya. Yoongi tau bahwa ibunya memiliki hati yang halus dan tentu saja yoongi tak akan berani berkata bahwa ia sempat meminta Jimin untuk aborsi. Mrs. Min terlihat berfikir dan Yoongi menanti reaksi ibunya selanjutnya. Ia penasaran apakah ibunya akan terima atau menolaknya seperti ayahnya. Mrs. Min bertanya mengenai latar belakang Jimin dan Yoongi tak memperhitungkan itu. Walau ibunya penyayang tapi Yoongi mengerti betul bagaimana pentingnya sebuah status sosial bagi ibunya. Sekarang Yoongi hanya bisa jujur dan jelas saja ibunya terlihat keberatan dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja tanpa penolakan maupun persetujuan. Namun Yoongi tau bahwa ibunya tak suka dengan fakta bahwa Jimin hanyalah seorang yatim piatu.

Jungkook yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa diam ditempat. Seketika rasa lelahnya hilang menjadi rasa khawatir. Barusaja adalah suasana paling dingin yang pernah Jungkook rasakan dikeluarga Min.

* * *

Jin menatap sebuah buket bunga mawar ungu yang dipadu dengan bunga-bunga kecil lainnya ada dimeja kerjanya, Jin membuka sebuah amplop yang berisis foto mawar ungu dengan tangan Namjoon menyentuhnya.

' _Aku tetap merindukanmu meskipun aku masih beruntung bisa melihatmu hanya dari sebuah bunga. Jeon Seokjin kau selalu terlihat mempesona. – Namjoon - '_

Jin menutupi senyumnya dengan secarik kertas tersebut. Namjoon sangat pintar merayu, dan itu berhasil. Jin merasa tersanjung sekarang, dan jika Namjoon ada di depannya seokjin yakin ia akan menciumnya saat itu juga. Namjoon pergi ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis, dan dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jin bahkan tak bisa Skype karena perbedaan waktu, dan Namjoon terlihat sangat sibuk Jika Jin menelfonya. lalu sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

Jin merekam video dengan poselnya. Jin berkata ia merindukan Namjoon dan ia berterimakasih dengan bunga yang namjoon kirimkan. Hanya video pendek dengan ciuman manis diakhir video tersebut. Jin memastikan bahwa Jin terlihat manis di video tersebut sebelum Jin mengirimkannya pada Namjoon.

"Namjoonnie~ bogoshipo~!" ucap Jin menatap foto yang diberikan Namjoon.

* * *

Erik membuatkan susu dan Jimin menunggunya seperti anak kecil. Jimin tersenyum begitu susunya datang lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

"Apa itu enak?!"

"Sangat! Aku juga jarang muntah seperti kemarin-kemarin meski rasa mual terkadang masih ada."

Erik mengusap rambut Jimin penuh sayang. Ia kemari setiap jam makan siang hanya untuk memeriksa Jimin sudah makan atau belum, dan hari ini juga waktunya Jimin untuk USG. Ia sangat penasaran ingin melihat seseorang yang ada dalam perut Jimin.

"Aku meminta dokter memundurkan jam periksaku karena Taehyung merengek ingin melihat bayiku jadi nanti sore kita baru akan berangkat. Jika oppa sibuk oppa bisa datang lagi nanti."

"Tidak. aku akan menemanimu saja disini."

* * *

Mr. Min melempar map ditangannya ke meja. ia baru saja di sindir oleh ayah mertuanya perihal puteranya yang membuat masalah. Mr. Min tak akan bisa berdebat dengan puteranya yang pemberontak itu, maka jalan satu-satunya untuk menutupi aib keluarganya ia harus membunuh parasit yang menempeli keluarga mereka. Mr. Min menelfon seseorang.

"Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku ingin Park Jimin menggugurkan kandungannya."

* * *

"Tae-ah! cepat!" teriak Erik memanggil Tae yang sibuk dengan bedaknya.

Tae berlari kecil begitu selesai dengan riasannya. "Sorry!"

Begitu Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang, Erik menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Erik melaju dengan Konstan dan berkendara seaman mungkin agar membuat Jimin nyaman. Namun seseorang yang duduk dibelakang sepertinya seratus kali lebih nyaman sehingga merasa berada duduk di depan meja rias kamarnya. Erik menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Taehyung terus saja merapikan make-upnya. Jujur Erik merasa risih. Sampai Erik berhenti saat rambu-rambu lalu lintas bergani merah, Erik melirik Taehyung.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di rumah sakit sampai kau mempertebal make-upmu?"

Taehyung dengan cepat menyanggah Erik "Ani!"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dimana Taehyung duduk manis. "Taehyung akan bertemu calon kekasih dan kakak iparnya"

"Shut up!" umpat Taehyung masih dengan cerminnya.

Erik mengambil cermin Taehyung "Hey! Jimin sedang hamil. Kau tak boleh mengumpat didepannya!"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Haaa! Maafkan bibik keponakannku!" Ia baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. "Tadi itu bukan umpatan tapi,,, bibi hanya menguap. He he he!"

Jimin dan Erik hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambu lalu lintas berganti Hijau dan Erik melaju kembali namun entah bagaimana sebuah mobil Jeep dari arah samping kiri menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak mobil mereka. Mendorong mobil mereka menabrak mobil lain disampingnya dimana Jimin berada. Taehyung yang lupa memakai sabuk pengaman, membuat kepala dan pundaknya terbentur kaca mobil hingga retak. Erik merasakan tangan kirinya sangat sakit mencoba menyadarkan diri untuk melihat wanita yang ada disampingnya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja meski nyatanya tidak. Jimin terlihat pucat dengan kedua tangan yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Jimin-ah! kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Erik masih menahan rasa sakit

"Oppa perutku!" Jimin merintih kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Jungkook membukakan pintu dan membantu Yoongi duduk di kursi rodanya. Jungkook ke rumah sakit untuk menemani bosnya check-up dan sekalian melihat Jimin yang memiliki jadwal cek kehamilan yang kebetulan bersamaan. Mrs. Min yang juga ikut mendorong kursi roda puteranya masuk ke dalam gedung. Para perawat berlarian dengan mendorong ranjang menuju luar dimana mobil ambulance berdatangan. Jungkook melirik orang-orang yang dibawa diranjang tersebut dan matanya melotot melihat seseorang yang ia kenal terbaring dengan darah membanjiri kepalanya, itu Taehyung.

"Sajangnim!"

Jungkook memanggil Yoongi kemudian berlari mendekat ke pintu masuk dan Yoongi yang mengikuti arah kemana Jungkook berlari ikut terkejut melihat Jimin yang ada diatas ranjang turun dari ambulance sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eoma ikuti mereka!"

"mereka siapa?!"

"Jimin dia!"

Tunjuk Yoongi pada Jimin. Tanpa fikir panjang Mrs. Min mendorong kursi roda Yoongi dengan cepat mengikuti kemana arah orang-orang tersebut dibawa. Seorang perawat menghentikan Jungkook yang mencoba masuk. Yoongi melihat Jungkook membuka poselnya lalu menunjukan sesuatu pada Yoongi. Sebuah artikel update mengenai sebuah kecelakaan berencana yang dilakukan seorang pria yang belum diketahui identitasnya.

"Aku akan ke kantor polisi untuk menemui pelakunya."

"Ya! Hati-hatilah dan cepat kabari aku!"

"baik sajangnim!"

Yoongi menatap kepergian Jungkook gelisah. Sebuah kecelakaan yang direncanakan?! Yoongi memijat kepalanya, ia merasa pusing memikirkan satu nama yang memungkinkan semuanya terjadi. Yoongi tanpa fikir panjang menelfon ayahnya.

"Apa ini cara yang ayah lakukan untuk menyingkirkan Jimin?!"

Mata Mrs. Min melirik anaknya penuh curiga.

'Aku tak ingin membuat keluarga kita malu dengan kebodohan yang kau buat.'

PRAKKK!

Mrs. Min terlonjak begitu melihat bagaimana puteranya tiba-tiba melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga hancur berserakan dilantai. Ia memegang dadanya, masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan peramalnya yang meramalkan nasib puteranya. Tadi ia dengar nama suaminya disebut-sebut dalam hal menyingkirkan wanita yang puteranya hamili. Jika ramalan Gukjoo benar, maka keputusan suaminya yang membuat pueranya akan melajang seumur hidup adalah gadis yang barusaja memasuki ICU.

"Andwe! Dia akan baik-baik saja Yoongi-ah!" Mrs. Min memeluk Yoongi dari belakang sambil menatap ruang ICU.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Aku deg-degan pas nulis chapter ini bayangin adegan kecelakaan mereka, dimana Taehyung kelempar hingga kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil sampai kacanya pecah. Pas aku baca lagi kok aku ngerasa jahat banget nulis ceritanya begini.

.

Untuk catatan author kemarin di Chapter sepuluh, Author minta maaf kalau kata-kata Yoo menyinggung. Teman-teman Yoo memang sering bilang kalau Yoo kalau bicara sering terdengar sarkastik padahal yoo gx ada niat menyinggung. Yoo kemarin cuman heran aja dan Yoo gx patah semangat atau semacamnya. Yoo kemarin cuman minta pendapat kaian tentang RT dari Chapt 1-10 itu jalan ceritanya seru atau gx, ngeboseninkah?! Alurnya gx jelaskah?! Dlsb. Yoo juga gx nuntut reader kok cuman minta penjelasan reader aja.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

.

Khasus kecelakaan mobil Jeep itu terjadi saat lampu hijau dimana semua kendaraan mulai melaju. kejadian tersebut membuat kecelakaan beruntun dan Beruntung tak ada korban yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Di depan ruang ICU, para anggota keluarga korban menunggu. Beberapa orang dari keluarga korban tentu saja Yoongi bisa kenal, itu adalah keluarga Nam. keluarga Erik yang ia kenal dari pertemuan-pertemuan bisnis sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat khawatir tak kalah dengan keluarga korban lain yang khawatir disertai isak tangis. Yoongi memegang tangan ibunya yang memeluknya sambil terus berdoa. Yoongi merasa sedikit terharu dengan ibunya yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Jimin.

"Keluarga Nona Park Jimin?!"

"ya"/"Ya" Mrs. Nam, dan Mrs. Min menjawab bersamaan. Mereka saling tatap bingung, mata mereka seperti berkata _'apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin?'_

Sang perawat terlihat bingung harus berbicara dengan siapa. Hingga Yoongi maju kedepan, mendekati perawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin dan kandungannya?! Apa mereka baik-baik saja?!"

Baik keluarga Nam maupun Mrs. Min membeku ditempat mendengar pengakuan secara tidak langsung Yoongi tentang kehamilan Jimin. keluarga Nam memang tau bahwa Jimin mengandung oleh pria lain dan itu juga yang membuat mereka tak menerima Jimin. Namun mendengar penjelasan puteranya bahwa Jimin adalah kornban yang dilecehkan bosnya, mereka menatap Yoongi seperti melihat seorang penjahat.

"Mrs. Park sempat mengalami pendarahan, namun dokter sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mrs. Park dan bayi dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja. Kami sedang memindahkan Mrs. Park ke ruang inap. Anda sudah bisa melihatnya."

Mrs. Min dan keluarga Nam bernafas lega. Mrs. Min segera membawa puteranya ke depan untuk mencari tahu dimana kamar Jimin dirawat.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Jungkook diam disamping sang pelaku khasus kecelakaan yang menimpa Jimin dan Taehyung. Ia sedang menuntut serta mendengarkan pengakuan pelaku yang sangat ia butuhkan.

",,,Aku tak ada niat untuk menabrak mobil silver itu. Mobil silver bodoh itulah yang tiba-tiba muncul saat aku akan menabrak Park Jun. Aish ini merepotkan!" sang pelaku berteriak menjelaskan, ia terlihat sangat tak puas karena tak berhasil menjalankan misi bodohnya.

"Kau bisa dijatuhi hukuman percobaan pembunuhan, melanggar lalu lintas dan tuntutan pemalsuan identitas."

"Yack! Bagaimana bisa percobaan pembunuhan?! Si Jun itu tak mati bukan?! Aku tau itu. Biar aku bunuh dia dulu baru kau bisa penjara aku."

Sang pelaku terus mencoba protes mebela dirinya dan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya karena telah gagal membunuh korban. Sang petugas polisi menatap malas si pelaku, ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa penjahat didepannya memiliki gangguan psikis. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana ia tak takut dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan bagaimana ia tak puas dengan aksi percobaan pembunuhannya, obsesi membunuh sangat jelas dimata kosong pelaku. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa melihat kejadian tersebut dengan penuh sesal. Jungkook berfikir bahwa penjahat tadi adalah suruhan Mr. Min, tetapi jika difikir-fikir lagi Jungkook sadar bukan begitu gaya keluarga Min dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Ia secara tidak langsung menduga bahwa Mr. Min melakukan tindakan bodoh, dan nyatanya Mr. Min tetaplah orang pintar. Akan tetapi, Jungkook semakin khawatir karena ia kini membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jimin jika Mr. Min sedang berencana membunuh bayi dalam kandungan Jimin. Jungkook memang sudah punya dugaan terhadap Mr. Min karena ia tau bagaimana keluarga mereka dengan baik. Jungkook tau Jimin menentang Mr. Min untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, maka secara langsung Jimin telah menantang bendera perang bagi Mr. Min, dan itu tak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik.

"Meski ia mengaku tak sengaja menabrak mobil milik Mr. Erik Nam tetap saja tuntutan anda diterima. Dia akan kami hukum berat mengingat berapa orang yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan yang dia buat. kami akan mengurus khasus ini dengan baik."

"Baik Sir! Terimakasih." Jungkook berterimakasih sebelum ia pergi dari kantor polisi. Jungkook masih harus melapor pada Yoongi mengenai laporan pelaku karena ia yakin bosnya pasti sedang berfikir sama seperti dia sebelumnya, tuduhan terhadap Mr. Min.

* * *

Mr. Min memegang kepalanya pusing. Ia memang baru saja memerintah orang untuk membuat Jimin keguguran. Tapi orang suruhan Mr. Min tak bodoh. Orangnya baru akan menyelakai Jimin dengan obat peluruh kandungan atau semacamnya yang akan ia tukar dengan obat Jimin ketika selesai dari apotik . Tetapi orang suruhannya membatalkan rencana karena ia melihat Jimin sudah mengalami kecelakaan sendiri. Mr. Min baru saja berfikir kalau rencananya barusaja berhasil dan mengatakan hal yang secara tidak langsung mengakui pada puteranya bahwa Jimin kecelakaan karena perintahnya. Mr. Min memang sanggup mencelakai orang tapi jika ia bertindak, ia akan selalu rapih dengan alibi kuat dan tentu saja menggunakan orang-orang profesional didalamnya. kecelakaan itu adalah hal paling amatir yang bahkan tak pernah Mr. Min fikirkan.

Mr. Min kembali memijat kepalanya yang sedang pusing. Ia sangat tak ingin keluarganya tak dipermalukan karena kehamilan Jimin. Jimin tak hanya yatim piatu namun juga tak memiliki latar belakang maupun sesuatu yang potensial untuk bisa dibandingkan dengan seisi keluarganya. Jika saja Puteranya tak bertindak bodoh menghamili Jimin, ia tak akan sekhawatir ini.

* * *

Namjoon mengikatkan tali Bath robenya, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Hari-harinya di Jepang sangat buruk mengingat tuntutan para pemegang saham untuk meningkatkan penjualan Hotel yang akan sangat sulit. Namjoon rasanya ingin memaki siapa yang membangun IBigHit Hotel di tempat yang tak begitu strategis, bukan hanya jauh dari bandara tetapi juga ia harus melewati perkampungan. Mengingat konsep pedesaan namun kurangnya promosi, dan jauhnya akses dari tempat wisata membuat Namjoon harus berfikir lebih kencang untuk memikirkan cara untuk memasarkan hotel tersebut. Namjoon duduk di ranjangnaya, membuka laptop yang ada diranjangnya dan menghela nafas begitu melihat grafik yang tak begitu membuatnya puas. Namjoon menutup laptopnya, meletakannya dimeja untuk beralih pada ponsel yang belum ia sentuh dari siang tadi. Namjoon sibuk dengan ponsel kantornya yang bisa dipegang asistenya, sehingga ia akan mengabaikan ponsel pribadinya. Ia memang suka membedakan urusan kantor dan urusan bahkan ponselnyapun ia beda-bedakan. Jika ia sangat sibuk seharian seperti sekarang, ia hanya akan membuka ponsel pribadinya sebelum ia tidur. Namjoon tersenyum mendapat satu pesan dari kekasih yang dirindukannya. Namjoon tersenyum, lalu melihat video pendek dari Jin.

'Namjooni~! Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat, sangat merindukanmu! Terimakasih untuk bunganya, kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan,,, Aku mencintaimu Kim Namjoon.' Cup. Jin mencium udara di depan kamera sambil memejamkan mata dengan sangat manis.

Namjoon tak habis fikir dengan wanita yang tak henti-hentinya membuat ia terpesona. Namjoon tak pernah berfikir ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona

kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat manis tadi.

"Harusnya aku tak melihat video ini"

Video tersebut membuat Namjoon benar-benar merindukan Jin dan menginginkan Jin sekarang agar bisa ia cium. Mengingat ciuman ia kembali teringat bagaimana rasa manis bibir kekasihnya itu, dan ia bersumpah akan menlumat bibir Jin lagi jika ia sampai di korea nanti.

* * *

"Liahat kalian berdua! Ckckckck kecelakaan bersama, bahkan lukapun bentuknya sama. Orang-orang akan berfikir kalau kalian itu kembar."

Jimin tertawa mendengar ucapan Erik. Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai perban di kepala dan sebuh Gips ditangan kanan mereka. Ketika kecelakaan mereka sama-sama duduk di kursi kanan mobil, sehingga luka mereka bentuknya sama. Namun kepala Taehyung lebih parah karena mengalami keretakan. Jimin dan Taehyung sedang menjenguk Erik yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan gips di kaki dan tangan kirinya. Erik memang yang paling parah dibanding Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka masih beruntung setidaknya luka mereka tak begitu serius.

"Bagaimana dengan bayimu?!"

"Kami baik-baik saja!" Jimin memegang perutnya yang sudah terlihat lebih besar.

"Syukurlah!"

Seorang suster tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah lega. ia suudah menemukan seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi. "Nona Kim disini kau rupanya! Anda lupa ini jam periksamu?! Hah aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ah! Mian! He he,,, Erik cepatlah sembuh!"

Taehyung keluar mengikuti perawatnya, meninggalkan Jimin dan Erik berdua. Jimin mendekat lalu duduk disamping Erik , seketika suasana diruangan itu berubah. Erik menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jimin,,, Aku mencintaimu!"

Jimin menunduk, menatap pot bunga di meja Erik. Masih mencerna apa yang barusaja erik katakan. "Erik,,," Jimin menghela nafas, bingung harus bicara apa. Ia ingin kembali dengan Erik tetapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu dihatinya yang membuatnya ragu.

"Aku dan keluargaku mau menerima bayimu. Bisakah kau kembali lagi padaku? "

Jimin membeku ia tak tau harus bilang apa. Pernyataan Erik harusnya bisa membuat Jimin bahagia. Tapi Jimin masih merasa berat dengan kehamilannya. Jika Jimin menerima Erik, ia merasa khawatir terhadap sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak tau apa.

* * *

"Aku khawatir karena akau sepertinya melupakan beberapa kejadian yang hanya separuh ingatanku, aku merasakan harusnya aku melakukan sesuatu setelah melakukan kejadian-kejadian tertentu.,,," Taehyung menyentuh kepalanya merasa pusing "Sebuah Anting dengan gantungan bintang berwarna merah. Aku tak tau membelinya atau tidak. Aku juga tak bisa mengecek saldoku karena lupa pinnya."

"Itu hanya gejala sementara. Perlahan nanti memorimu akan kembali."

"Ah Syukurlah!"

* * *

Yoongi mendatangi kantor ayahnya. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang membaca sebuah dokumen dengan ballpoint di tanganannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena salah menuduhmu." Yoongi kini sudah ada tepat didepan meja ayahnya.

Mr. Min tak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia masih serius membaca. "Itu tak penting karena aku masih tak ingin kau mempermalukan keluarga kita nantinya."

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ayahnya ternyata belum menyerah tentang menyingkirkan bayi Jimin. Sungguh Yoongi kini merasa ada dipihak Jimin merasa ayahnya terlalu keras kepala.

"Appa aku menginginkan bayi itu."

Yoongi hanya mengatakannya meski ia yakin bahwa ayahnya tak akan menyetujuinya. Tapi ia harus. Bagaimanapun bayi yang ada dalam perut Jimin adalah anaknya walaupun ia sendiri dulu berfikiran sama dengan ayahnya namun dulu ia berfikir demikian karena Hoseok. Tapi sekarang ia tak punya alasan lagi, maka hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah tanggung jawab meski ia masih ragu untuk menikahi gadis itu atau tidak.

Craackk

Ballpoint yang Mr. Min pegang sudah hancur terbelah menjadi dua, memuntahkan tinta diatas kertas tersebut. Ia setengah panik membersihkannya dengan tissue walau itu akan sia-sia.

"Sial!,,,," ia mengumpat pelan tapi itu masih bisa Yoongi dengar. ",,,Aku akan membuatnya mengugurkan bayi itu. Kau harus terima mau tak mau!" Mr. Min kini menatap anaknya tak mau tau.

"Aku akan membesarkan bayi itu dengan tanganku sendiri dan ayah harus menerimanya mau tak mau.,,,," Kini mereka sedang perang ego dengan tatapan mereka. ",,,,Aku bersumpah!."

Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Yoongi dan tatapan Mr. Min terputus. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba menenagkan diri untuk tak melemparkan kursi yang sekarang ia duduki pada puterannya. Ia marah sekarang. ia merasa sangat sial mempunyai anak pembangkang seperti Yoongi. Yoongi keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih menahan marah. ia sangat tau apa yang ia hadapi sekarang. Detik itu Yoongi dan ayahnya baru saja menyatakan perang mereka berdua. Yoongi merasa sedikit khawatir, ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian lebih untuk itu.

* * *

Lonceng diruangan peramal itu berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Gukjoo terkesiap kaget. Gukjoo dengan tatapan intens menatap patung dewa.

"Takdir apa yang sudah kau tulis untuk mereka dewa?"

* * *

"Aku khawatir appaku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Jimin. Bisakah kau jaga dia untuk mewakiliku?! Kau aku beri jadwal setengah hari kerja denganku dan sisanya kau bersama Jimin, dengan begitu kau tak akan kesulitan bukan?"

Jungkook masih terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja bosnya katakan. Jungkook tau bosnya dari ruang kerja Mr. Min, dan perintah bosnya membuatnya takut. "Apakah sajangnim bertengkar dengan ayah anda?!"

"sepertinya kami akan perang dingin."

Jungkook merasa takut sekarang. ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, dimana Yoongi perang dingin dengan ayahnya hanya karena masalah karir bosnya untuk mendirikan SUGA. Mr. Min sangat berambisi tinggi untuk menempatkan puteranya berada dijajaran direksi di IBigHit. Yoongi bahkan sempat diusir dari keluarga hanya karena ia memilih kariernya sendiri, satu tahun penuh mereka akan saling diam dan menebar aura dingin kemana-mana. Meski bosnya terlihat keras kepala namun melihat tangisan ibunya, ia akhirnya mengalah dan mati-matian menempati posisi direktur namun tetap membangun SUGA. Beruntung ada Mrs. Min yang berhasil menenagan mereka. Bosnya kembali berbaikan dengan ayahnya, meski Mr. Min masih keras terhadap puteranya. Itu hanya pertengkaran biasa antara ayah dan puteranya, namun rasanya seperti ada perang negara bagi Jungkook. "lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan anda?!"

Yoongi menatap kosong udara."Aku bisa meminta sekertarisku!"

Jungkook bisa melihat kekhawatiran bosnya. Jungkook bisa melihat bagaimana ia akan menjadi gila kerja lagi.

* * *

Tangan kiri Taehyung bergerak kaku memegang sendok yang ia coba gunakan untuk mengambil sayur. Taehyung terlihat kesulitan, keningnya mengerut dan ia merasa kesal sekarang. Satu percobaan lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan menggebrak mejanya. Mereka sedang makan di kantin rumah sakit karena bosan dikamar.

"Arghhh! Seumur hidup aku tak pernah makan dengan tangan kiri,,," Taehyung memegang kepalanya karena merasakan sakit ",,,dan sekarang aku kesulitan! Cih!" Matanya menatap sebal makanan dimejanya lalu melirik Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang makanannya dengan sumpit. "Jimin-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah memegang sumpit begitu?!"

Kali ini Jimin yang mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran dengan sahabatnya. Bukankah Taehyung tau bahwa Jimin itu kidal dari dulu. "Aku kidal Taehyung-ah. Kau lupa?!."

"Ah,,, seandainya aku juga kidal!" Taehyung merengek frustasi.

Menyaksikan calon adiknya yang merengek seperti itu, Jin beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk disamping Taehyung. "Biar eoni bantu!" Jin mengambil makanan dengan sendok. "A!" Taehyung membuka mulutnya seperti apa yang Jin contohkan. Jimin hanya menggeleng melihat adegan tersebut, ia seperti melihat seorang ibu yang sedang memberi makan anaknya.

"Aigooo!" Jin mengusap pipi Taehyung gemas. "Mulai sekarang makanlah dikantin hm! aku bisa menyuapi terus"  
Taehyung tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup. Jin sekarang bertindak seperti malaikat bagi Tae. Malaikat yang memberinya makan setiap hari. "Eoni gumawoyo! Aku akan sangat bahagia jika aku punya eoni sepertimu!"

"Aku juga ingin punya adik perempuan yang lucu sepertimu." Jim mengusap pipi Tae lagi. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul. "Ah! kita bisa menjadi adik kakak dengan mudah! Kau menikah saja dengan Jungkook!"

Detik itu Taehyung tersedak makanannya sendiri. Jin yang panik memberinya air segera. Ia tak sangka bahwa reaksi Taehyung akan seperti itu padahal ia berharap sungguh-sungguh. Jungkook menyukai Taehyung dan akan bagus jika mereka menikah. Sehingga ia bisa memiliki adik. Tetapi melihat reaksi Taehyung, Jin merasa Taehyung tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan adiknya. Jungkook muncul dengan bunga, ia duduk di dekat Jin. Tae kira itu untuknya tapi ternyata itu bunga untuk Jimin dari Yoongi. Tae hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Jungkook mulai perhatian lagi pada Jimin. Melihat kecemburuan dimata Taehyung, Jin tersenyum. Jin berbisik mengatakan kalau adiknya itu mencintai Taehyung tapi Tae tak percaya karena Jungkook lebih terlihat memperhatikan Jimin daripada dirinya.

* * *

Jungkook dan Jimin sekarang berada di taman rumah sakit. Ingin membahas perihal kehamilan Jimin. Jungkook menatap Jimin yang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"emm,,, Jimin-ah! Kau taukan bahwa Mr. Min tak suka dengan keputusanmu untuk mempertahankan bayi itu?!"

Jimin menatap Jungkook nyalang "Kenapa? Dia menyuruhmu untuk memintaku menggugurkan bayiku lagi?!"

Jungkook langsung menggerakan tangannya menampik tuduhan Jimin "Tidak Jimin-ah!,,, Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalu kau harus hati-hati karena Mr. Min mungkin bisa mencelakaimu. Dia adalah tipe yang bergerak diam-diam, dan kemarin Min sajang baru saja bertengkar dingin dengan ayahnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Min sajang memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Jimin tercekat. Ia meliah Jungkook dengan lekat. Tak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Jungkook. "Dia membelaku di depan ayahnya dan menyuruhmu menjagaku?!" Tanya Jimin mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar, memastikan bahwa Jungkook tak sedang bercanda.

"Ne! Tentu dibantu perawat."

"Perawat?!"

"Ne! Aku tak tau apapun mengenai kehamilan jadi jika ada perawat yang menjagamu akan lebih baik karena ia pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap ibu hamil sepertimu."

"Yoongi memerintahkan itu?!" Kali ini mata Jimin melotot.

"Ya seperti itulah! Aku sudah sering bilang bahwa Min sajang sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik bukan?! Aku harap kau percaya bahwa ucapanku itu tak bohong. Dia berusaha bertanggung jawab meskipun harusnya dia menikahimu!"

Plak

Jungkook memegang lengannya, ia kesakitan dengan pukulan Jimin yang tak terhitung pela.

"Apa kau gila?! Siapa yang akan menikah dengan pria semacam Min Yoongi huh?!"

"Akukan hanya mengatakannya, kenapa pukulanmu keras sekali?!"

Jimin bukannnya meminta maaf atau menyesal karena membuat Jungkook sakit, ia malah menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan penuh ancaman "Jaga bicaramu dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti menikah dengannya!"

"Ne!" Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Ia terkejut melihat sisi kejam seorang Park Jimin. Jungkook hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dan ia juga berharap mereka akan menikah meskipun mustahil mengingat betapa keras kepalanya dua orang yang sekarang Jungkook fikirkan.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Mrs. Min sedang minum teh sambil melamun memikirkan Jimin. ia bingung mengenai ramalan Gukjoo yang mengarah pada Jimin namun ia merasa tak bisa karena Jimin yatim piatu. Mrs. Min masih ingat dimana suaminya menyimpan data pribadi Jimin dan ia pergi untuk membacanya. Mrs. Min mengigit kukunya.

"Dia cukup berpendidikan tapi,,,, dia sebatang kara,,,," Mrs. Min menatap udara memikirkan bagaimana anggapan orang mengenai masalah ini. ",,,,dia kasihan tapi bagaimna anggapan teman2ku jika mereka tau. Bahkan isi akunnyapun tak seberapa. Belum lagi dia tak memiliki pekerjaan."

Mrs. Min menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan suaminya mengenai Jimin yang bisa memanfaatkan Anaknya muncul, ia tiba-tiba merasa resah.

"Kenapa aku jadi paranoid?!,, Jimin bukan tipe wanita seperti Hoseokkan?!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

.

.

Jungkook barusaja meminta tanda tangan kontrak perawat yang akan bekerja untuk Jimin besok. Setelah melewati tes kompetensi ibu hamil yang Jungkook ajukan pada menejemen keperawatan, akhirnya ia mendapatkan satu perawat paling kompetent bernama Park Jinhyung. Jungkook pergi ke kediaman Jimin, seperti yang bosnya perintahkan ia harus datang ke tempat Jimin setiap pulang kerja. Sesampainya disana ia disambut Taehyung yang menggunakan bathrobe dengan handuk dililit dirambutnya. Jungkook menelan salvianya, demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, pria mana yang tidak akan membayangkan hal macam-macam terhadap gadis manis didepannya ini. Jungkook membuang muka, mencoba menampik hal-hal kotor dalam fikirannya. Jungkook masuk dan langsung pergi ke dapur begitu melihat Jimin yang terlihat akan membuat susunya. Ia bisa meledak Jika lama-lama melihat Taehyung.

"Bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu?! Apa sudah tak muntah lagi?!" Jungkook yang merasa suaranya bergetar mengambil minum. Jungkook membuang nafas lega saat melihat Taehyung duduk disofa dekat Erik yang membelakangi dapur sehingga tubuhnya tak terlihat. Jungkook hanya bisa melihat kepala Taehyung yang masih diperban.

"Better!,,," Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Membangunkan jungkook dari fikirannya tentang Taehyung. ",,,,Susu formula yang kau bawa sangat bagus! rasanya juga enak."

Jimin mengambil kaleng susunya ia membukanya dan Jungkook merebutnya.

"Biar aku yang buatkan!"

"Yah! Kalau kau terus perhatian seperti ini aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Itu bagus karena aku memang ingin kau jatuh hati padaku!"

Taehyung dan Erik masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka meski mata mereka menatap layar televisi. Taehyung memajukan bibir bawahnya dan meremas popcorn yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa Jungkook perhatian sekali pada Jimin?!"

Erik berusaha tak menoleh dari layar Tvnya. Kepalanya sedang terbakar sekarang. "Dia tak sedang mendekati Jiminkan?!"

Tae melirik Erik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tae hanya bisa berharap kalau itu tak akan terjadi karena ia menyukai Jungkook sekarang. melihat bagaimana Jungkook selalu memperhatikan Jimin, Ia merasa kalau Jungkook tak mungkin mencintainya. Ia tak percaya lagi pada Jimin dan Jin yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook menyukainya.

Erik melirik popcorn ditangan Taehyung dan ia langsung menatapnja Taehyung jijik. Erik memperhatikan Taehyung dari kaki sampai ke rambut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan mahluk disampinya. Taehyung yang menggunakan Bathrobe, rambut masih basah, dan popcorn yang ada dipipnya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Taehyung terlihat sangat jelek dimata Erik. Tidak ada rapihnya samasekali.

"Yah! Tidak bisakah kau pakai pakaian dan keringkan rambutmu? Demi tuhan kau terlihat sangat jelek sekarang."

Kepala Taehyung perlahan menoleh pada Erik yang ada disampingnya, ia menatap Erik tak percaya. Ia baru saja merasa patah hati, dan sekarang Erik seolah menyiram air garam pada lukanya. Tanpa bicara apapun Taehyung berdiri dan melemparkan popcornya pada Erik lalu pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin selesai meminum susunya dan duduk bersama Erik.

"oh god! Pantas dia tak laku! Aku yakin tak ada lelaki di dunia ini yang akan bernafsu melihatnya menggunakan bikini sekalipun. Jika ada pria yang terangsang hanya melihatnya menggunakan bathrobe seperti itu, aku yakin ada bagian yang rusak di syaraf otak lelaki itu."

Erik membersihkan serpihan-serpihan popcorn ditubuhnya. Jimin tersenyum dan ikut membersihkan popcorn yang taehyung lempar pada Erik. Lain halnya Jimin yang melihat itu lucu. Jungkook yang baru akan duduk langsung menatap Erik dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Secara tidak langsung, Erik baru saja mengatakan otak syaraf Jungkook rusak, dan itu sangat menyinggung perasaannya. Jungkook duduk lalu menundukan kepalanya mencoba menahan emosi, dalam hati ia sangat ingin melempar gelas berisi air minum itu pada Erik.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Jimin tertidur, Erik sudah puang dan Jungkook barusaja membeli sekardus susu formula untuk Jimin. Seperti niatnya sebelumnya, ia akan membeli lebih banyak susu formula yang kakaknya sarankan itu jika Jimin berhenti muntah, dan susu formula itu sangat ampuh. Sangat sebanding dengan harganya yang tiga kali lebih mahal dari susu formula untuk ibu hamil pada umumnya. Jungkook menaruh kardus itu ke dapur, masih ada Taehyung yang belum tidur dan ia bersyukur bisa melihat gadis itu sebelum pulang nanti.

"Jimin bahkan tak mengeluh muntah lagi dan itu bagus jadi aku membelinya banyak."

Taehyung hanya cemberut melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu cerah, ia mengambil minum. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook meh "Apa kau begitu menyukai Jimin?"

"Tentu saja!"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Tae memuntahkan air minumnya, ia tersedak dan batuk "Kau serius?!"

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Taehyung, Jungkook mengerti ada kesalah pahaman dengan maksud perkataanya. Ia akan celaka Jika Taehyung sampai salah faham. "Bukan suka sebagai pria! Aku hanya menyukai Jimin sebagai sahabat. Sungguh!"

"Benarkah?! Lalu apakah ada seseornag yang kau sukai sebagai wanita?!"

"Tentu saja. Aku,,,," ingin sekali Jungkook mengatakan cinta pada Taehyung, tapi melihat lokasi mereka Jungkook berfikir lagi dua kali untuk menyatakan perasaaanya. Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "lalu Kau sendiri, apakah ada pria yang sedang kau sukai?"

"Ne! Itu kau bodoh! Tidakah kau bisa lihat?!" Tae sedikit mengomel sebelum ia akhirnya diam melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang terkejut menatapnya. Taehyung tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya pada Jungkook. maka ia jujur sekarang. "Jin eoni dan Jimin mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Tapi perhatianmu pada Jimin membuatku curiga bahwa sebenarnya,,, kau suka pada Jiminkan?!"

"Tidak tidak, sungguh aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Jimin. Aku hanya menyukaimu Tae-ah, Sungguh!." Jungkook dengan panik tak sengaja menyatakan cintanya barusan, dan ia menyesali kebodohannya. Jungkook ingin menyatakan perasaannya ditempat yang romantis tapi sekarang,,,

"Menyukaiku sebagai seorang wanita?!" Taehyung memincingkan matanya masih mencari kebenaran dimata Jungkook.

"Ya! Aku mencintaimu Taehyung. Aku tak tau sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas kau selalu ada dalam fikiranku setiap saat." Jungkook bisa melihat senyum diwajah Taehyung. Ia ingin sekali menciumnya tapi, melihat sekelilingnya Jungkook merasa aneh.",,,tapi, menyatakan cinta di dapur, bukankah itu tidak romantis?. Aku harusnya mengajakmu kencan lebih dulu!"

"Kau lamban seperti bosmu! Siapa yang bisa tahan menunggumu memutuskan kapan akan mengajakku makan?! Aku bisa memilikimu, itulah yang terpenting sekarang." mata Tae melihat sekeliling dapur, dan setan nakal dalam diri Taehyung keluar. Tangan nakal Tae bergerak seduktif menarik dasi yang dikenakan Jungkook agar lebih mendekat padanya."Lagipula,,, dapur bukan tempat yang buruk." Tae mengerlingkan matanya. dengan tinggi mereka yang tak berbeda jauh, bibir Tae dengan mudah bisa menggapai bibir Jungkook agar bisa ia cium. Tangan Jungkook meraih pinggang taehyung agar mereka bisa semakin dalam berciuman.

"Fiuh,,, disini ternyata sangat panas!" Taehyung melepas lumatan mereka dan mengibaskan tangannya kepanasan.

"Aku sangat suka sesuatu yang panas!" Alis Jungkook bergerak-gerak naik turun.

Tae tersenyum penuh maksud dan mencolek dada Jungkook dan kembali memainkan dasi Jungkook dengan jari-jari manisnya. Jungkook masih mengawasi Taehyung yang terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini. Dengan bibir semerah cherry dan tangan nakal Tae yang memaikan dasinya seolah menggodanya, Jungkook langsung melumat bibir Taehyung lebih dalam daripada ciuman yang diberikan Tae sebelumnya.

* * *

05:10 JPT

Sinar mentari pagi yang begitu cerah menyentuh setetes embun yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari daun yang berada di taman indah milik IBigHit Hotel. Suasana pagi yang sangat indah dimana kau bisa mendengar burung-burng berkicauan menyambut para karyawan hotel yang sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Sebuah mobil bak berisi bunga mawar ungu parkir di depan hotel. Sang florist dengan cepat membawa bunga-bunga itu ke dalam dan menyihir IBigHit Hotel menjadi taman bunga mawar ungu yang indah. Dengan tangan seni mereka, bunga-bunga tersebut dirangkai dan di pajang disetiap pot bunga yang ada di hotel.

Namjoon membuka matanya, ia tersenyum begitu melihat bunga mawar ungu yang ada dimejanya kamarnya itu adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat mebuka matanya. Mawar itu adalah bunga yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Seokjin. Kekasihnya.

"Good mornning Jin!" Namjoon mengucapkan selamat pagi pada bunga tersebut dengan mata yang masih enggan untuk ia buka penuh. "Hari ini kau cantik seperti biasa."

Namjoon berjalan menuju resoran untuk pergi sarapan. Sepanjang jalan menuju restoran ia tersenyum. Karyawannya mendengarkan perintahnya dengan baik. Ia kemarin memerintahkan hotelier untuk menghias seluruh IbigHit dengan bunga Mawar ungu dan sekarng hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat bagaimana florisnya menata seluruh vas bunga yang ada di hotel dengan rangkaian yang indah. Namjoon berfikir untuk membawa beberapa floris disini untuk ia kerjakan di IBigHit korea. Semua rangkaian itu sangat indah, sangat menyimbolkan Jin sekali. Namjoon tersenyum menertawakan kebodohannya. Ia tak pernah berlaku sebodoh ini selama hidupnya dan ia mengakuinya karena cinta. Yah, memang tak ada yang lebih gila ketika lelaki sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kerja bagus!" ucap sang supervisor pada bawahannya saat melihat bos besarnya tersenyum penuh cinta menatap ragkaian bunga mawar ungu dimeja makannya.

* * *

Baru saja Yoongi mulai terapi dan Mrs. Min sudah bisa melihat puteranya bermandikan keringat. Yoongi terlihat kesakitan mencoba melakukan instruksi yang diperintahkan terapis.

"Putera anda terlihat memiliki semangat sembuh yang tinggi, dia merespon arahan kami dengan baik. Jika ia terus seperti itu, ia bisa sembuh lebih cepat."

Mr. Min menyatukan tangannya dan berterimakasih pada tuhan. "Oh teimakasih Tuhan! Terimakasih dokter!"

Mrs. Min mendekati Yoongi di kursi roda dan mengelap keringat puteranya dengan handuk. "Tidak usah bekerja dulu hari ini ya!? Istirahatlah dirumah."

"Itu tak mungkin eoma!"

Setelah memastikan puteranya tidur siang. Mrs. Min pergi untuk menemui lee Guk Joo. Sepertinya ia sangat ketagihan dengan peramal itu. ia menceritakan perihal keraguannya pada Jimin. Gukjoo menunjukan dua kertas kuning berisi goresan-goresannya terhadap peruntungan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Ini berarti takdir! Dilihat dari sisi manapun benang merah yang terikat dijari kelingking mereka berdua terlalu nyata." Mrs. Min tersentak kaget. Gukjoo menunjuk dua huruf hasil coretannya. "Bahkan kematianpun tak bisa memisahkan mereka."

Gukjoo kini mengambil tissue di tasnya dan menangis. Membuat Mrs. Min khawatir dan ikut bersedih karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ramalan Gukjoo.

"Oh! Bagaimana ada kisah cinta seperti ini?!" Gukjoo masih menangis, ia mengelap ingusnya dan kembali bicara "Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah memisahkan mereka! Jangan Pernah! Mengerti?!"

"Baik Lee Hakseng!" Mrs. Min hanya bisa mengangguk mematuhi perintah Gukjoo. Ia memberikan amplop seperti biasa dan tangisnya berhenti begitu menatap amplop tersebut.

"eeeeyyyyy! Aku meramalkan keluargamu dengan baik selama ini. Bagaimana bisa isinya masih sama?!" Jangan tanya bagaimana Gukjoo bisa tau berapa jumlah isi uang yang ada di amplop itu. Bukan hanya memiliki intuisi yang sangat tajam terhadap kehidupan asmara seseorang tetapi Gukjoo juga sangat peka terhadap Uang.

"Aku mendengar ada banyak barang limited edition sore nanti." Mrs. Min tersenyum dan mengeluarkan black cardnya. "Ingin belanja bersama?!"

Gukjoo menepuk kedua tangannya dan loncat memeluk Mrs. Min "Oh! Kau seorang ibu yang penuh kasih Mrs. Min! Saranghae!"

* * *

Taehyung kembali cemberut. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah dapur dimana Jungkook sedang berbicara dengan Park Jinhyung, perawat cantik yang bertugas menjaga Jimin, dan dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu bersama kekasihnya dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung, Jimin melihat kemana arah mata Taehyung memandang. Jimin melihat Jungkook dan Jinhyung lalu menatap sahabatnya menahan tertawa.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau tipe wanita pencemburu Kim Taehyung!"

"Apa kau tak berfikir perawatmu itu sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Jungkook?!"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "Aigoo!" Jimin menggelitik bawah dagu Jimin seperti kucing. "Lihat siapa yang sedang mencoba sok tau lagi!"

Ding Dong

Pintu mereka berbunyi dan Taehyung beranjak dari kursi untuk membukakan pintu. Itu Erik.

"Tada! Aku membawakan Sup kesukaan Jimin dan Kepiring kecap kesukaanmu!"

Taehyung dengan sekejap kehilangan mood buruknya. "Oppa Saranghae! Kau yang terbaik!" Taehyung teriak merebut sup dari tangan Erik dan memeluk makanannya. disaat ia harus tersiksa menyaksikan Jungkook bersama Jinhyung, akhirnya ada juga keajaiban untuknya hari ini.

Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Taehyung langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada Taehyung "Apa dia bilang?!"

Jinhyung menatap kemana arah mata Jungkook dan tersenyum menatap kemarahan Jungkook yang lucu dimatanya. Jinhyung bisa langsung tau Jungkook dan Taehyung pacaran saat pertamakali ia melihat mereka. Jinhyung mengambilkan segelas air ketika Jungkook memijit tengkuknya.

"Oh terimakasih!" Jungkook meminum segelas air penuh itu sampai habis. "arghhh! Bagaimana bisa dia teriak mengatakan itu didepanku?!"

Jinhyung kembali menahan senyumnya "Itu respon yang wajar ketika seseorang merasa sangat berterimakasih!"

Tae dan Erik berjalan ke arah dapur. Jinhyung mendekati Jimin untuk memeriksanya. Jungkook yang kesal melihat Taehyung, ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Jinhyung daripada membantu Taehyung menyiapkan makan. Jinhyung memeriksa perut Jimin dengan stetoskop. "kau tau?! Aku bisa mendengar detak Jantung bayimu dengan ini."

"Benarkah?!" Jimin tersenyum begitu cerah dan Jinhyung memasangkan Stetoskop itu pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum, ia terharu bahagia bisa mendengar detak jantung bayinya.

Jungkook yang penasaran mendekatkan telinganya pada telinga Jimin "Aku Juga mau dengar!" Jungkook yang tak bisa mendengar apapun semakin mendekat pada Jimin.

"Kau tak bisa mendengarnya. Itu harus dimasukan ke telingamu!"

Jinhyung menjelaskan dengan tersenyum melihat Jungkook dan Jimin yang terlihat imut. Lain halnya Jinhyung, Erik Justu kesal melihat Jungkook sedekat itu dengan Jimin. Erik memukul udara mengarahkan pukulannya pada Jungkook. Berharap ia bisa memukul pria itu.

"Singkirkan wakjahmu dari Jimin!" Erik mur-mur.

* * *

Jinhyung merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang dengan tasnya. "Kau lihat Jungkook?!" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Taehyung dari tadi sibuk dengan kepitingnya dan melupakan semua orang.

"Erik tadi bilang ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jungkook untuk membicarakan sesuatu. em,,, Jimin sudah tidur. Aku pamit pulang!"

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini! Hati-hati!"

"ne!"

"kenapa mereka bicara berdua?!" merasa ada sesuatu yang tak enak Tae melepaskan tangan kepiting dari mulutnya dan mencuci tangan. Tae keluar mencari Jungkook dan Erik. Samapi ia melihat Jinhyung yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya menatap ke arah taman sebelum kembali berjalan. Tae melihat Jungkook dan erik ditaman lalu Taehyung mendekati mereka berdua. Taehyung melihat Jungkook mulai mencengkram kerah baju Erik.

"Stop!" Taehyung menyelipkan badannya diantara mereka berdua dan mendorong Jungkook perlahan untuk memisahkan kedua pria yang saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh mereka.

"Katakan pada bosmu untuk tidak mendekati Jimin lagi dan kau juga!"

"kau fikir siapa dirimu?!" Jungkook menatap Erik meremehkan. "kau bahkan bukan kekasihnya lagi. Kau lupa?!"

Erik hendak memukul Jungkook tapi didorong Taehyung. "Oppa Hentikan!,,," kepala Taehyung terasa sakit sekarang. Melihat Taehyung memegang kepalanya, Jungkook menarik Taehyung mendekat padanya.

"Gwenchana?! Apa sakit lagi!?"

"Cih! Kau memang punya penyakit untuk mendekati setiap wanita yang kau lihat."

Taehyung mengelus dada Jungkook berharap meredam amarah Jungkook yang terpancing perkataan Erik.

"Erik Oppa! Jungkook hanya melaksanakan tugasnya. Aku tau kau benci dengan Min sajang dan Aku juga sama bencinya tapi Jungkook itu miliku jadi Jangan coba-coba memukulnya!"

Erik tercekat, ia shock dam menutup mulutnya. "Kalian pacaran?!" Erik menatap anggukan Taehyung tak percaya "aku tak percaya ada pria yang mau denganmu!"

Taehyung memegang tengkuknya shock sebelum ia melangkah maju dan menendang tulang kaki Erik hingga jatuh. Ia sangat marah sekarang. "Arghhh! Jika kau tak berhenti menghinaku aku akan melemparmu keluar angkasa, Erik nam!"

Jungkook hanya bisa menahat tawa melihat Erik yang kesakitan dihajar kekasihnya. Ia sangat bangga melihat kekasihnya yang pintar menjaga diri.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Mr. Min sedang menatap rintikan hujan dari jendela ruang kerjanya dengan sebuah posel menempel ditelinganya. "Anakku mungkin sedang hati-hati sekarang." ia menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menengguk tehnya. ",,,Lakukan itu dengan sangat rapih saat mereka sedang lengah!"

'Baik Tuan!' seseorang dibalik telfon berkata begitu patuh sebelum Mr. Min menutup panggilannya.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

-Red Thraed-

.

Hadir dengan Chapter lebih panjang.

.

.

Mrs. Min membuka tutup stock pot untuk mengecek daging ayam yang sedang ia masak. Asap halus dengan aroma nikmat menyentuh indra penciumannya. Sebuah aroma gurih dari kaldu menyebar di dapurnya. Mr. Min sedang memasak sup ayam gingseng sekarang. Mr. Min mengambil kuah dengan sendok dan mencicipinya.

"Hm,,, ini sudah sempurna!" Mr. Min menutup tutup stock pot tersebut lalu mematikan kompor. ",,,masukan itu ke dalam kotak!" Perintahnya pada asisten rumah tangga yang tak kalah terampil membantunya di dapur.

Mr. Min memotong sayuran sepanjang batang korek api. Berikutnya ia akan membuat bibimbap. Ia selalu masak dengan jumlah banyak setiap akhir bulan untuk ia berikan pada ibu dan kakanya. Mrs. Min memang sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka, dan ia merasa tak akan lengkap jika ia berkunjung tanpa membawa makanan. Mr. Min melirik kotak-kotak tupperware berisi sepotong ayam yang sudah asisten rumah tangganya tata. Ia memasak tiga ekor ayam seperti biasanya tapi ia tiba-tiba merasa kurang. Ia teringat Jimin yang sedang hamil.

' _Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah memisahkan mereka! Jangan Pernah! Mengerti?!'_

Mrs. Min menghela nafas mengingat kembali kata-kata peramalnya. "Bungkus dan tata ayam yang satunya."

"Baik nyonya! Apakah anda akan memberikannya pada seseorang?!"

"ya!,,," Mr. Min kembali memotong sayuran "Aku harus mengunjungi seseorang juga hari ini."

Mrs. Min ingin bertanya mengenai banyak hal pada Jimin. Fakta bahwa Jimiin hidup sebatang kara, dan beberapa kemungkinan Jimin hidup dengan baik atau tidak. Mrs. Min memikirkan apakah seorang gadis tanpa keluarga akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang terhormat atau tidak. Mrs. Min harus memastika itu, Ia tak mungkin bisa menerima menantu yang memiliki kepribadian yang buruk bukan?!. Walaupun dilihat dari sisi manapun nama Jimin sudah buruk karena hamil diluar nikah tetapi, ia tetap harus bertemu dengan Jimin karena wanita itu adalah wanita yang memiliki takdir bersama puter tunggalnya.

.

.

-RT-.

.

.

Namjoon berada didalam mobil bersama asistenya sekarang. ia akan pergi ke bandara untuk kembali pulang ke korea. Setelah berminggu-minggu di Jepang membuatnya kewalahan dan merindukan kekasihnya, ia bisa mati jika ia harus tinggal lebih lama lagi. Namjoon mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada Jin. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya hari ini, ia tak berniat memberi tahunya bahwa ia kembali ke korea hari ini untuk memberinya kejutan.

'Aku ada jadwal check up pasyenku sora nanti, mungkin aku akan di rumah sakit sampai malam'

Itulah balasan kekasihnya mengenai jadwalnya hari ini. Namjoon mengunci layar ponselnya lalu memasukan kembali ke dalam saku jasnya. ia bersandar ke kursi untuk mengistirahatkan punggungnya. Ia sedang mencoba rilex dengan membayangkan senyum manis kekasihnya.

"Aku sekarat merindukannya."

Asistennya hanya tersenyum menatap bosnya yang sejak kemarin terus mengeluh ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di Jepang hanya untuk kekasihnya. wanita yang mereka lihat di lift, yang memaki adik sepupu bosnya itu, berhasil membuat bosnya jatuh cinta setengah mati seperti sekarang. ia tak pernah menyangka bosnya akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada wanita itu. ia kembali tersenyum mengingat kegilaan bosnya untuk menghiasi setiap vas di hotel dengan bunga mawar ungu hanya karena ia merindukan kekasihnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat bosnya begitu tergila-gila terhadap seorang wanita.

* * *

Jimin sedang masak makan malam bersama Tae dan Jinhyung. Tae memasak panecake korea dengan dibantu Jinhyung, sedangkan Jimin membuat kimchi sendirian. Lidah Jimin terus saja mengeluarkan air setiap memandang kimchi yang ia buat sendiri. Jimin tanpa sadar memotong helaian daun sawi tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Jimin merasakan bagaimana kimchi itu begitu pedas dan memanjakan lidahnya. Jimin terus mengoles sawi putih tersebut dengan bumbu kimci dengan sesekali mencicipinya. Mencicipi terlalu banyak hingga tanganya di pegang seseorang. Jimin menoleh , itu Jinhyung yang memandangnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anda sudah cukup banyak memakan makanan pedas hari ini nona! Itu tak akan baik bagi kesehatan kandungan anda!"

"Aku tak sadar terus memakannya. Entahlah! Apakah ini yang orang-orang hamil sebut mengidam?! Rasanya aku ingiiiinnn sekali memakannya."

Taehyung melirik Jimin dan perutnya bergantian sedangkan Jinhyung bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jika memang mengidam mau bagaimana lagi. Tetapi jangan makan lebih dari seperempat potong ya!"

Jimin mengangguk dan kembali melahap kimchi yang sejak tadi didepannya. Mendengar bel pintu berbunyi Taehyung langsung mencuci tangannya dan melesat menuju pintu. Ia menunggu Jungkook sejak tadi dan ia yakin sekarang kekasihnya sudah datang. Tae melihat layar dan tercekat, ia menutup mulut dan memperhatikan wajah wanita paruh baya yang ada diluar pintu. Tae berlari kedapur.

"Jimin ada Mrs. Min datang. Mrs. Min ibu si brengsek Yoongi itu.,,," Tae menunjuk pintu dengan wajah pucatnya ",,,Bagaimana ini?! Aku tak mau membukanya."

Jimin berhenti makan dan diam, ia tak kalah kaget dengan Taehyung. Ia tak tau harus apa nanti. Ibu dari bosnya datang, untuk apa? Jimin mengerutkan kening lalu ia mendekati westafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Segera ia lari menuju pintu lalu menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum membukakan pintu. Mrs. Min terlihat tersenyum dan menyapa Jimin lebih dahulu. Taehyung yang merasakan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti Mr. Min yang memerintah aborsi atau semacamnya, ia mengirim Jungkook pesan. Sebuah pesan yang berisi laporan kedatangan Mrs. Min.

Jungkook kerja penuh sekarang karena ada rapat pemegang saham siang tadi. Ia sekarang mengikuti bosnya dengan sebuah map berisi laporan tahunan IBigHit TnT ditangannya, ia akan menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Mr. Kim dan menjelaskan beberapa masalah dan solusi yang akan mereka bahas. Kemudian pesan singkat dari Taehyung membuatnya terkejut.

"em,,, Sajangnim!" Jungkook menunjukan isi pesan tersebut pada Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat dengan cepat membalikan badannya pada Jungkook, ia merampas dokumen ditangan Jungkook. "Aku akan menyusul. Kau cepat pergi kesana!"

Jungkook mengerti. ia membungkuk pada Yoongi lalu segera pergi. Sama halnya Yoongi, Jungkook juga merasa sedikit khawatir. meskipun ia tau Mrs. Min adalah satu-satunya orang baik di keluarga Min, tetapi kedatangannya yang mendadak ke kediaman Jimin membuatnya khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi.

* * *

Taehyung menaruh gelas berisi orange jus di depan Mrs. Min kemudian duduk disebelah Jimin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia menatap Mrs. Min yang belum bicara namun selalu tersenyum, dan itu membuat Taehyung sedikit takut. Mrs. Min memiliki Aura yang lembut dari sisi manapun, namun wibawa yang dimilikinya sangatlah kuat, membuat Taehyung yang tak pekapun merasa harus menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan bayimu?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Mrs. Min membuat Jimin, Taehyung dan Jinhyung langsung menatap Mrs. Min.

"Baik!,,,Sangat sehat!"

Meskipun Jimin mencoba menyembunyikannya Mrs. Min bisa mendengar kegugupan dari nada bicara Jimin. Mrs. Min kembali tersenyum.

"Aku kemari ingin meminta maaf mengenai tindakan kasar suamiku. Ia tak seharusnya mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan kantor. Suamiku,, dia hidup dengan persaingan keras sejak kecil, jadi sampai sekarang ia masih sering bertindak terlalu kejam terhadap sesuatu. Aku berharap kau bisa mengerti nona Park!"

"Saya mengerti." Demi apapun, Jimin lebih merasa terintimidasi daripada berhadapan dengan Mr. Min. Jimin sempat merasa terintimidasi dengan Yoongi dulu dan ia kini tau darimana wibawa yang kuat itu berasal. Rasanya dingin meskipun Yoongi dan Mrs. Min memiliki wajah yang ramah.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam bukan?! Aku membawakanmu sup ayam gingseng. Itu sangat baik untuk daya tahan tubuhmu. Apalagi cuaca belakangan ini sedang buruk.,,," Mrs. Min melihat Jimin yang masih menunduk tak menatapnya. Ia sadar mengenai bawaan dirinya yang orang katakan sangat mengintimidasi, padahal Mrs. Min selalu berfikir positif tetapi ia terkadang sebal dengan pembawaan dirinya yang selalu membuat orang-orang yang pertama kali ia temui menunduk seperti tiga orang didepannya sekarang. Mrs. Min melirik wanita dengan seragam perawat yang ia yakini itu adalah perawat yang dibayar puteranya. Fikiran mengenai latar belakang Jimin kembali muncul. ",,, Mengenai kehamilanmu,,, aku mendengar kau akan membesarkannya sendiri. Kenapa?!"

"Saya dulu juga berfikiran untuk menggugurkannya demi kebaikan semuanya,,," Jimin memberanikan diri menatap Mrs. Min. Jimin yakin yang dimaksud Mrs. Min adalah alasan kenapa ia tak mau menggugurkannya, ia sadar itu desakan halus namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa langsung marah seperti pada Min Yoongi ataupun Mr. Min. ",,,tapi aku tak tega. Jika aku mengugurkannya itu sama saja aku membunuh bayiku sendiri. Aku janji tak akan melibatkan keluarga Min tentang ini."

"Jangan dulu berjanji seperti itu! Bukankah Yoongi memberimu tunjangan dan perawat itu,,," Tunjuk Mrs. Min pada Jinhyung dengan lirikan matanya. ",,,Dia dibayar oleh Yoongi untuk merawatmu bukan?!"

' _Demi apapun Mrs. Min lebih menakutkan dari apapun di dunia ini'_. Jimin merasa ingin terjun ke Jurang saat itu juga. Ia merasa bodoh berbicara seperti itu padahal Yoongi selalu memberinya bantuan. Jimin menunduk lagi. Ia sadar betul mengenai perlindungan Yoongi secara tak langsung itu. Dari uang kesehatan Jimin, Bantuan Jungkook, Perhatian Jinhyung, semuanya bersal dari orang yang sama yaitu Min Yoongi. Bahkan susu yang biasa ia minumpun itu dari uang Yoongi. bagaimana bisa ia begitu yakin ingin membesarkan anaknya tanpa melibatkan keluarga Min.

"Maaf! Saya akan menganti semua yang Min Sajangnim berikan besok.,,," Jimin menatap Mrs. Min yang masih mengawasinya. ",,,Saya tak bisa menggugurkan bayi ini. Saya hanya tak mampu melakukannya." Air mata itu lolos dari mata Jimin. Jimin merasa menjadi sampah bagi keluarga Min sekarang, ia sadar betapa ia merepotkan keluarga Min mengenai kehamilannya. Ia menerima uang dari Yoongi dan itu membuatnya seperti parasit.

"kenapa kau menangis?!,,," Mrs. Min mengambil saputangan di tasnya untuk ia berikan pada Jimin. ",,,Aku hanya bertanya. Aku tak ada niat untuk menyuruhmu menggugurkan bayimu! Apa aku terdengar begitu menekanmu?! Maaf!,,," Mrs. Min merasa panik dan merasa bersalah sekarng, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jimin tak sedang mengambil keuntugan dari kehamilannya. Tapi mata Jimin menjelaskan semuanya. Mrs. Memeluk Jimin agar berhenti menangis. ",,,Aigoo,,, berhentilah menangis. Bayimu bisa merasakan kalau kau sedang sedih atau stress."

Tae menaruh sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kain pink itu ke dapur. Itu adalah masakan yang dibuat Mrs. Min. Taehyung membukannya dan terkesima.

' _Daebak! Apakah ini masakan kerajaan?!'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan kebisingan hingga membuat Mrs. Min menoleh padanya.

Taehyung segera memindahkannya pada tupperware miliknya. Ia harus mencuci tupperware milik Mrs. Min saat itu juga agar bisa ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana kau mngurus kehamilanmu sendiri?! Apakah semua baik-baik saja?! Pasti sulit membesarkan bayi itu tanpa bantuan orang tua bukan?!."

Jimin tersenyum "Ne! Ini memang sulit pada awalnya tetapi saya sudah mulai terbiasa. Meskipun saya sudah tak memiliki orang tua tetapi saya memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Taehyung. Dia terlalu banyak membantu saya sampai terkadang saya lupa kalau saya sudah tak memiliki orang tua. " Jimin menunduk tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Merasa namanya disebut Taehyung, ia melirik Jimin. ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dan pengakuan Jimin entah mengapa membuatnya sedih. Ia mengenal Jimin cukup lama, dan mereka sudah tau seluruh kisah hidup berat yang dialami sahabatnya. Orang tua Jimin meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat Jimin sedang Ujian. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah ketika Jimin tak memiliki siapapun kecuali ayah dan ibunya. Taehyung tak akan bisa melewati hidupnya dengan baik jika ia ada di posisi Jimin. Hal yang paling membuat Taehyung kagum dengan sahabatnya adalah bagaimana dia berjuang melewati hidupnya yang keras sendirian. Tabungan orang tua Jimin digunakan untuk kuliah dan Jimin bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana ia berkenalan dengan Jimin. Seorang Hero yang menolongnya hendak bunuh diri hanya karena kekasih dan pertengkaran orang tua. Jimin menceritakan hidupnya saat itu, dan itu membuat Taehyung merasa jadi orang paling bodoh. Semakin Taehyung mengenal Jimin, semakin ia bisa mensyukuri arti hidup, dan karena itulah Taehyung tak pernah bisa melepaskan Jimin menjadi sahabatnya. Taehyung sangat menyadari betapa pentingnya Jimin baginya dan Jimin adalah sahabat yag paling berharga yang ia miliki. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, airmatanya mengalir. Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Biarkan Yoongi bertanggung jawab, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan... Jagalah kesehatanmu dan bayimu!" Mrs. Min mengusap kepala Jimin penuh kasih "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku!"

Melihat perhatian , Tae tersentuh dan menangis. Ia terharu, Hidup Jimin sudah cukup sulit dan ia bersyukur masih ada orang yang baik terhadapnya. Taehyung segera menghapus air matanya dan mengemas Tupperware milik Mrs. Min untuk ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya. Setelah Mrs Min pergi, Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin sambil menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu Jimin! Kau adalah sahabat baikku selamanya!"

Menyadari Taehyung menangis, Jimin memeluk dan mengusap Punggung Taehyung dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau menangis?!"

Taehyung menggeleng dan memeluk sahabatnya lebih erat. "Hanya merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan memberiku sahabat sepertimu!"

* * *

Jungkook baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk lift. Ia terkejut begitu pintu terbuka di lantai pertama.

"Sajangnim?!,,," Jungkook terpaku sampai Yoongi masuk ke dalam lift ",,,Bukankah anda diminta Mr. Kim un-"

Yoongi memotong perkataan Jungkook. "Dia mengijinkanku untuk menemuinya besok."

Yoongi sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia takut ibunya akan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Jimin. Ibunya memang tak setega ayahnya, tetapi ibunya cukup mengerikan jika menekan seseorang. Bahkan Mr. Kim bisa tertunduk patuh pada ibunya jika pamannya itu melakukan keputusan yang sama gilanya seperti ayahnya. Yoongi takut Jika ibunya akan membuat Jimin tertekan.

"Stress tak akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan kandungan bukan?"

Jungkook mengerti maksud perkataan bosnya, memiringkan kepalanya yang terasa berat untuk mengatakan kebenarannya. "Jinhyung pernah menjelaskan bahwa stress bisa membuat seorang ibu hamil keguguran."

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang kebetulan sedang ia khawatirkan. Jungkook membeku bahkan menahan nafasnya sejenak. Jungkook menundukan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum mendengar Mrs. Min yang menyapa mereka.

* * *

Taman gedung hunian milik Jimin dan Taehyung memang selalu sepi Jika malam tiba. Yoongi dan ibunya duduk di kursi taman. Yoongi ingin menanyakan apa yang ibunya lakukan di tempat Jimin tapi ia sedang menyusun kata-kata agar tak terdengar menyinggungnya.

"Weo?! Kau khawatir ibu akan berbuat jahat pada Jimin?!"

Ibunya sudah lebih dulu bicara sebelum Yoongi selesai merangkai kata untuk bertanya. Yoongi tersenyum kecut. Ia seperti ditelanjangi sekarang. Ibunya menebak fikiran Yoongi begitu tepat. Yah, memang orang yang mengerti apa yang Yoongi fikirkan selain Jungkook, itu adalah ibunya. Bahkan ibunya lebih tau Yoongi daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu baru sedikit menekannya dia sudah menangis."

"Eoma!" Yoongi merengek dan itu membuat Mrs. Min tertawa.

Mrs. Min melihat jari kelingking puteranya _'Ini berarti takdir! Dilihat dari sisi manapun benang merah yang terikat dijari kelingking mereka berdua terlalu nyata,,,_ _Bahkan kematianpun tak bisa memisahkan cinta mereka.'_ Kata-kata Gukjoo entah mengapa membuatnya begitu percaya. Ia sudah melihat mata Jimin dan sekarang ia melihat mata puteranya. Keyakinan kuat dimata merekalah yang membuatnya percaya ramalan itu.

"Jika kau memang ingin bertanggung jawab, makan lakukanlah dengan benar. Bebannya akan bertambah jika anaknya besar tanpa ayah yang sah dimata hukum. Aku tau kau baru patah hati karena Hoseok, tetapi matamu tak pernah bohong anakku! Kau memiliki perasaan padanya bukan?! Perasaan melebihi rasa kasih dan tanggung jawab,,," Mrs. Min menggenggam tangan puteranya, memberikan kehangatan pada hati puteranya. Ia berharap hati beku puteranya bisa mencair. ",,,Jujur pada hatimu dan bijaksanalah!"Yoongi masih menunduk, dia terlihat melamun. Mrs. Min tau bahwa puteranya sedang memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Ibu harus pulang sekarang."

"Biar supirku yang mengantar."

"ok!"

* * *

Jungkook melihat mata Jimin ,Taehyung, dan Jinhyung yang sembab. Mereka habis menangis dan itu membuat Jungkook memikirkan hal buruk apa yang ibu bosnya lakukan.

"Gwenchana?!" Jungkook melihat Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk bersama. "Apa yang Mrs. Min katakan?! Apakah dia,,," Jungkook menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan fikiran buruknya.

"Mrs. Min mungkin satu-satunya orang normal di keluarga Min. Benarkan?!" Taehyung bertanya meminta konfirnmasi dari Jungkook.

"Iya!,,, Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat habis menangis?!"

"Nyonya Min baru saja kemari untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan Tuan Min. Dia juga khawatir dengan Jimin yang hidup sendirian dan Jimin menjawab bahwa Taehyung adalah orang sahabat yang membantunya banyak. Mereka berdua!" Tunjuk Jinhyung pada Taehyung dan Jimin bergantian. "Mereka benar-benar sahabat sejati! Itu membuatku ikut terharu mendengar kisah mereka!"

Jungkook yang tak mengerti hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia memnag tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi setidaknya ia mengerti bahwa Mrs. Min kemari tidak untuk meminta Jimin aborsi atau semacamnya bukan?!

* * *

Ding Dong

Jimin memberikan orange jus pada Yoongi dan Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi datang ke kediamannya. Jimin duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Yoongi memang selalu terlihat tenang dimata Jimin.

"Hari ini kau check-up bukan?!" bisik Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Ah! Benar! Aku lupa." Taehyung melihat jam yang ada di dinding dan membuka mulut "Sial aku bisa telat!" Taehyung langsung berjalan dan lari ke kamarnya.

"Tenaglah! Jangan ceroboh kau masih sakit!" teriak Jungkook yang mencuri perhatian dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

Menyadari ia baru saja teriak ia menatap Yoongi dan menunduk "Maaf!" Jungkook menatap Yoongi lagi dan ia melihat sebuah kode dari Yoongi. Sebuah gerakan sangat ringan dari kepala dan mata bosnya yang berarti sebuah isyarat bahwa ia harus pergi. Tak perlu dijelaskan bahwa bosnya ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jimin. Jungkook mendekati Jinhyung ke dapur dan berkata bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai hari ini. Jinhyung melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan mengangguk faham. Jinhyung merapikan barang-barangnya dan pamit. Taehyung keluar kamarnaya dengan sebuah tas.

"Aku pergi dulu! Bye!,,," Taehyung mencium pipi Jimin ",,,Saranghae!" ucapan sayang Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening heran.

"Aku akan mengentarmu!" ucap Jungkook dari dapur.

Taehyung terpaku, Jika Jungkook mengantarnya maka ia akan mebiarkan Jimin dengan Monster yang bisa saja memakannya saat itu juga. Taehyung merinding.

"Check-upnya bisa ditunda besokkan?!" Tae membelakangi Jimin dan Yoongi lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. 'Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka'.

Bahasa mulut Taehyung sangat jelas bisa dibaca Jungkook. Jungkook menganguk dan menarik pinggang Taehyung untuk mengikutinya keluar "Ayo!"

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Taehyung cemberut sampai di rumah sakit, ia kesal dengan Jungkook yang lebih membela bosnya daripada Taehyung. Begitu marahnya sampai Taehyung menampik tangan Jungkook yang memegang pinggangnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

" Min sajang tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Jimin percayalah!"

Taehyung yang berjalan didepan Jungkook berhenti mendadak, membuat Jungkook ikut berhenti. Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Orang itu adalah orang yang meniduri Jimin dua kali dan meminta Jimin menggugurkan kandungannya dua kali! Kau bilang dia tak akan melakukan hal buruk?! Aku sempat percaya padamu untuk percaya bahwa Min sajang adalah orang baik tetapi semua yang ia lakukan masih terlihat sama dimataku. Apakah dengan uangnya ia fikir itu adalah tanggung jawab?! Apa kau berfikir itu sebuah tanggung Jawab huh?! Jika aku juga hamil apa kau akan membayarku?! seperti bosmu?!"

"Apa kau fikir aku sekejam itu?!"

Taehyung bisa melihat rasa marah dan kecewa diwajah Jungkook. Ia menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya, ia tau itu. "Kalau begitu berhentilah membelanya! Akuilah kalau bosmu itu monster!"

Taehyung berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Jin. Jungkook masih mengikutinya dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah kesal seperti Taehyung. Jungkook masih memikirkan sopan santun meskipun ia marah pada kekasihnya. Jungkook mendahului Taehyung untuk membukakannya pintu karena tangan kanan Taehyung yang masih terluka.

"Omo!" Taehyung menutup mulutnya terkejut. Jungkook yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Taehyung langsung mengikuti kemana kekasihnya menatap. Jungkook melotot kaget.

"Noona!?" Jungkook kembali menutup pintu dan mencoba menyadarkan diri dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, ia melirik Taehyung yang menatapnya juga.

Taehyung tersenyum masih tak percaya kemudian Jungkook melihat telinga Taehyung yang memerah sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum geli.

"Omo!,,, tadi Mr. Kim Namjoon bukan?! Omo, omo,,, wkwkwk"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Dua Chapter lagi! Yea!


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

Author nulis ini sambil dengar lagu Fools cover by Jungkook ft Rapmon, Far Away - Agust D ft Suran, dan its ok thats love Ost - Davichi .

Cobalah kalian juga membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang membuat hati kalian sakit.

.

.

Sedikit lemon dari Namjin.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jimin dan Yoongi hanya berdua di ruang tamu. Jinhyung sudah pulang lebih awal, dan Taehyung pergi check up diantar Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menjadi tamu di rumahnya dan ini juga kali pertama mereka bertemu selama Jimin hamil. Jimin tentu saja merasa canggung.

"Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai kehamilanmu!" Yoongi memecah keheningan.

' _To the point! Sangat Min Yoongi sekali.'_ Jimin melihat mata Yoongi yang menatapnya _._ Yoongi terlihat tampan dengan halis tebalnya, Jimin mengakui itu. Sejak awal Jimin memang menyukai paras pria itu, sebelum akhirnya perasaan sukanya berubah menjadi benci karena masalah yang menimpa mereka.

"Ya! Katakan saja!"

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat padamu dan aku tau aku pengecut. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan fakta ini karena Hoseok dan orang tuaku."

"Arra!" Jimin membuang muka. Jimin sudah mendengar alasan itu ratusan kali. Ia sangat mengerti dan muak.

"Tapi sekarang aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak bertanggung jawab denganmu. Emmm,,," Yoongi berbicara terlalu santai seperti tak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka. ",,,Aku tau ini tiba-tiba tetapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang karena usia kandunganmu yang sudah tua.,," Yoongi kembali memberi jeda membuat Jimin terus memperhatikan Yoongi ",,,Aku menginginkan bayi itu dan aku butuh kau, karena kau ibunya. Anak itu butuh status, sama halnya denganmu. Kau faham maksudku!"

Jimin tercekat, ia menahan nafas sebentar, Tidak Jimin tak bisa memahaminya. Batinya menolak otaknya untuk berfikir. Jimin menolak fakta mengenai pengakuan Yoongi. Jimin tak ingin salah sangka.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berfikir. Aku tau kau akan keberatan jika harus menikah denganku tapi, aku harap kau memilih keputusan yang baik bagi anakmu, maksudku anak kita."

Kepala Jimin tiba-tiba pusing, ia shock. Ia tak ingat bermimpi apa ia semalam hingga malam ini Yoongi tiba-tiba datang memintanya menikah. Jimin masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan, ia masih berfikir mungkin dia mimpi. Bahkan Yoongi dengan jelas mengatakan itu 'Anak kita'. Jimin tiba-tiba lemas.

Melihat wajah pucat Jimin Yoongi barulah merasa bahwa ia mungkin membuat Jimin shock. "Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku yang tiba-tiba." Yoongi khawatir lihat wajah pucat Jimin. "Gwenchana? Kau pucat sekali?! Apa kau sudah makan?!"

Jimin hanya menggeleng, ia yakin darahnya sedang turun karena terlalu shock dengan ungkpan Yoongi.

"Aku akan siapkan meja!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, iya ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengisi energinya. Baru saja ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Mrs. Min, menangis dengan Tae dan sekarang ia kembali dikejutkan dengan ajakan Yoongi untuk membangun sebuah komitmen rumah tangga. Rasanya Jimin bisa gila. Semua fakta yang datang hari ini gila. Jimin sungguh pusing harus berhadapan dengan keluarga Min, masalahnya tak semudah apa yang ia inginkan. Semua menjadi berat sekarang.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Jimin tetap diam, ia masih memikirkan ajakan Yoongi. Erik memintanya kembali dan sekarang Yoongi memintanya menikah. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dikatakan. Ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar kata hatinya. Jimin hanya ingin membesarkan bayinya dengan sehat. Itu prioritas utamanya sekarang. Ia tak pernah berfikir untuk kembali dan menikah dengan Erik setelah apa yang menimpanya, apalagi Yoongi. Jimin tak pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk menikah dengan pria dihadapannya. Mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain. Jimin yakin meskipun Yoongi memiliki catatan pribadi sampai catatan kesehatanya, Yoongi tak mengenal Jimin lebih dari wanita yang dia hamili. Yoongi dulu mati-matian menolak dan sekarang, secara tiba-tiba Yoongi ingin menikahinya. Bukankah itu terlalu gila? Fikir Jimin.

"Apakah ibuku berkata kasar padamu?!"

"Tidak! Dia sangat perhatian dan penuh kasih. Kau beruntung memiliki ibu sepertinya"

"Benar! Tanpa dia mungkin aku dan ayahku akan saling membunuh."

Jimin menatap Yoongi terkejut dengan pengakuan Yoongi. ' _Saling bunuh?! Hubungan Mr. Min dan Min Sajangnim seperti itu?'_

"Aku dan ayahku tak pernah bisa akur. Kami sering berselisih sejak kecil. Ibukulah penengahnya, hanya dia yang bisa memadamkan api saat kami sedang perang.,,," Yoongi tak mengerti kenapa ia harus cerita masalahnya dengan ayahnya pada Jimin. Yoongi mengambil minum, ia merasa canggung karena tak sadar sudah mengatakan hal yang tak perlu pada Jimin. ",,,Maaf! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara!"

"Itu tak bisa dikategorikan banayak bicara!"

Jimin tersenyum, dan Yoongi membalas senyumannya sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali makan dengan tenang. Hangat, itulah yang Jimin rasakan begitu mendengar Yoongi berbicara sesantai itu dengannya. Ia teringat kata-kata Jungkook mengenai kebaikan tersembunyi dalam hati Yoongi, ia sekarang percaya itu. Setelah Jimin berfikir lagi, Yoongi memang baik. Hanya saja yoongi terkadang terlalu egois untuk mengambil keputusan. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang makan. Yoongi makan dengan baik dan rapi, ia terlihat seperti bangsawan. Membuat hatinya kembali bergetar.

' _Tampan!'_

Duk

"Argh!" Jimin memekik ketika merasakan bayinya menendang.

Mendengar Jimin memekik Yoongi langsung memperhatikan Jimin lagi "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bayinya hanya menendang!"

Yoongi tak faham mengapa bayi dalam kandungan bisa menendang. "Kenapa bayi bisa menendang?!"

Jimin menahan tawa. "Itu karena dia hidup Min Yoongi. Dia akan bergerak seperti menendang-nendang perutku.,,," Jimin memberi pengertian pada Yoongi yang masih terlihat tak mengerti. ",,,Jinhyung pernah bilang kalau bayi sudah bisa mendengar, aku tak yakin tapi bayinya akan bergerak ketika mendengar musik klasik yang Jinhyung bilang itu baik untuk merangsang bayinya."

"Apakah sakit?!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini hanya gerakan kecil. Kau bisa merasakannya dari luar."

"Bagaimana?!"

Jimin sempat ragu untuk melakukannya tapi ia merasa Yoongi harus tau. "kemarilah!" dengan penuh rasa penasaran Yoongi mendekat. Jimin duduk menyamping agar bisa memamerkan perutnya pada Yoongi. Jimin menuntun tangan Yoongi ke perutnya dan Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi terpaku. Yoongi tak bergerak dan tak berkata apapun, ia hanya sedang memperhatikan apa yang ia rasakan di tangannya. Sebuah gerakan kecil diperut Jimin, menyentuh tangannya. Entah bagaimana bisa gerakan kecil itu membuat Yoongi merasa hidupnya ditarik padanya. Bayi yang ada dalam perut Jimin adalah bagian dari dirinya. Bayi yang sanggup menghipnotisnya.

"Apa dia bisa tau aku ada disini?"

"Tentu saja! Dia bahkan bisa mendengarmu."

"Benarkah?! Kalu begitu,,," Yoongi tak yakin namun gerakan kecil itu muncul lagi, membuatnya benar-benar yakin kalau anaknya mungkin bisa mendengar. Yoongi berjongkok, berhadapan tepat dengan perut Jimin. "Pertama aku akan minta maaf karena ayah pernah berniat jahat padamu, dan ayah ingin kau memaafkan ayah."

Hangat! Jimin merasa hatinya kembali hangat. Ia terharu mendengar Yoongi menyebut dirinya sendiri ayah, itu sama halnya Yoongi menerima penuh kehadiran bayinya. Perasaan hangat yang diberikan Yoongi membuatnya sadar bahwa selama ini Jimin kesepian. Ia tak memiliki siapapun kecuali Taehyung dan sekarang, seperti sebuah pelengkap hidup Jimin, bayinya membawa seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sebuah kasih yang belum pernah Jimin rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kedua ayah ingin mengatakan bahwa ayah akan melindungimu karena ayah ingin kau menjadi anakku yang baik!" Ok sekarang Yoongi terdengar dingin seperti Mr. Min ",,,Jadilah anak yang kuat, sehat dan pintar. Aku menyayangimu!"

Sayang, kata-kata itu seperti sinar mentari hangat yang mencairkan es dimatanya. Jimin mengluarkan air mata dan menghapusnya. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin yang mencoba menahan tangisan hanya merasa canggung. Jimin mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan buatan Mrs. Min di meja. Jimin jelas terharu, Yoongi mungkin tak sengaja menyentuh hati ibunya, ia sadar itu dan ia tak ingin peduli dengan itu.

"Mrs. Min sangat hebat dalam hal memasak. Ini sangat enak."

Yoongi kembali duduk di kursinya dan ikut makan "Ibuku memang pitar masak!,,," Yoongi masih melihat kegugupan Jimin. Ia teringat sup gingseng yang ia makan mungkin saja adalah jatah rumah. karena jika ayahnya tau ayamnya ada disini dimakan Jimin, ayahnya pasti akan semakin kesal pada Jimin. ",,,Kau tak usah khawatir dengan ayahku! Aku akan tetap menikahimu meski ia tak setuju."

Jimin melotot tekejut lagi. Jimin belum menjawab ia menerima Yoongi dan dengan percaya diri Yoongi mengatakan kata yang seolah Jimin adalah sebuah subjek yang bisa diklaim. Yoongi seperti Percampuaran air panas dan dingin. Terkadang Yoongi bisa sangat menyebalkan dan bisa sangat baik bersamaan. Jimin masih belum mengerti bagaimana menyesuaikan diri untuk menghadapi keluarga Min yang tak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Dia bisa menyakiti siapapun kecuali anggota keluarganya yang sah. Dia akan malu jika orang mendengar dia melakukan hal buruk pada menantunya. Ini satu-satunya cara terbaik yang ada, agar aku bisa melindungimu dan bayimu dalam pengawasanku langsung."

"Terimakasih!"

Jimin sangat tersentuh mendengar Yoongi begitu peduli pada dirinya dan bayinya. Ia menahan tangis dan kepalanya merasa pusing memikirkan masalahnya. Jimin ragu untuk menikah dengan Yoongi. Ia hanya ingin membesarkan bayinya tapi perkataan Yoongi benar, dia dan Bayinya butuh status. Nama Yoongi pasti akan ada dalam akta kelahiran bayinya nanti. Jimin tak bisa menyangkalnya.

* * *

"Ini sandwichnya dokter!"

"Ya terimakasih!" Jin langsung membuka segel dan melahapnya rakus ",,Argh aku sangat lapar." Jin belum makan dari siang karena jadwalnya yang padat hari ini. Pasyen terus berdatangan dan itu membuatnya lelah. Ponselnya berbunyi itu dari namjoom. Jin mengangkatnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, ia bahkan kesulitan hanay untuk mengucapkan halo.

'kau dimana?!'

Jin menutup panggilan dan mengirim pesan pada Namjoon. Jin menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang makan sehingga ia tak bisa bicara. Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan Jin meminta seseorang itu masuk , hari ini adalah jam ckeck up Tae. Jadi Jin fikir itu Taehyung. Tetapi ketika pintunya terbuka, setangkai bunga muncul dari pintu yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Jin tersenyum dan melupakan makanannya.

"Namjoonie~?"

Kepala namjoon mengintip sebelum ia masuk dan memeluk Jin yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya. Mereka berpelukan sampai Jin duduk dipangkuan Namjoon.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Jin berbisik ditelinga Namjoon dan menggesekan hidungnya di pipi dan cengkuk leher pria itu. Jin ingin menghirup aroma namjoon yang selalu maskulin. Aroma tubuh Namjoon seperti alkohol bagi Jin, sangat memabukan. Namjoon yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menikmati hembusan nafas Jin yang menggelitik dan membuat gairahnya bangkit.

"Jika kau menggodaku seperti ini, aku bisa melakukan hal kotor disini."

Jin masih memainkan hidungnya pada leher Namjoon "Aku suka hal-hal kotor!" bisiknya ditelinga Namjoon lalu mengecupnya ringan.

"Kau yang minta nona Jeon!"

Jin langsung di angkat Namjoon ke ranjang pasyen dan menciumnya sangat intens. "Ahnn..." desahan Jin keluar disela French kiss mereka ketika tangan nakal namjoon meremas dadanya. Tangan Jin sudah melingkar dileher Namjoon, ia membiarkan tangan namjoon yang lainnya menyusup ke dalam roknya, menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat sensitif di dalamnya.

"Argh! Jangan disini!,,," Jin melepas pangutannya ",,,Kita bisa teruskan di rumahku!"

Seolah tak peduli Namjoon kembali mencium Jin dan terus melakukan aksinya. Namjoon naik ke ranjang dan duduk di depan selangkangan Jin. Namjoon rasa ia tak akan bisa menahannya. Jin terlentang dengan dada naik turun dan mata sayunya, merangsang gairah namjoon untuk melakukan lebih. Mereka masih berpakaian dan namjoon tak peduli. Namjoon bisa melihat kain pink itu terlihat basah, membuatnya ingin memasuki sesuatu yang basah dibalik kain tipis berwarna pink milik Jin detik itu juga.

"U wets"

Jin tersenyum dan bangkit untuk mencium kekasihnya. Suasana semakin panas, Jin memeluk leher Namjoon lagi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan kanan namjoon sudah masuk ke dalam kain pink tersebut, ia memasukan Jari panjangnya ke dalam lubang lembut yang membuat fikirannya semakin kotor.

"Ahnnn,,, So goood!" rintih Jin sangat menikmati sentuhan namjoon. Jin mendongak unuk memberi akses mudah bagi Namjoon menciumi lehernya.

BRAK

Jin langsung menoleh ke pintu yang tertutup. Ia yakin ia melihat pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Jin mendorong Namjoon halus. Namjoon juga sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa kemungkinan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Arghh aku lupa tak mengunci pintu! Aku bisa mati!" Jin memegang keningnya sementara Namjoon merapikan pakaian Jin yang sudah ia acak-acak tadi. Jin turun dari ranjang dan mrngintip, ia mendesah lega ketika ternyata tadi Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jika salah satu pegawai rumah sakit atau pasyennya yang melihat kejadian barusan, lisensinya bisa dicabut saat itu juga.

"Aku fikir kau tak akan datang." Ucap Jin pada Tae yang masih menutup mulutnya ",,, maaf membuat kalian terkejut."

"Noona bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya disini?! Dan itu dengan,,," Jungkook terlalu shock sampai tak bisa melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Aku fikir aku sudah mengunci pintu. Kami lama tak bertemu,,," Jin tersenyum, kupingnya memerah karena malu. ",,,masuklah!"

Taehyung menggerakan tangannya tanda penolakan. "Ani! Lanjutkan saja eoni! Aku bisa check up besok."

Namjoon muncul dari belakang Jin "Cancel saja besok! Sekarang ayo kita makan." Ajak Namjoon, menginterupsi. Membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk hormat memberi Namjoon salam. Namjoon penguasa IBigHit yang harus mereka hormati bukan?.

* * *

Mrs. Min baru saja pulang langsung mendapat teguran dari suaminya. Mereka berdebat mengenai Jimin, dan Mrs. Min membentak Mr. Min untuk menuruti kemauannya. Bentakan itu sukses membuat Mr. Min diam. Sekaras apapun Mr. Min ia tetap akan kalah dengan isterinya. Seperti sekarang.

",,,Kau mau Yoongi akan hidup sendiri selamanya?! Jika aku tak menikah denganmu kau fikir kau akan mendapatkan wanita baik-baik?!"

Mr. Min diam. Isterinya membawa masa lalu yang membuatnya kikuk. "Maafkan aku!"

Ia sadar betul bagaimana ia selalu memilih wanita yang selalu berujung dengan uangnya. Beruntung ia bertemu isterinya yang tegas dan membuatnya membuka mata tentang wanita. Mr. Min lalu mengakui kesalahannya bahwa ia memasukan obat kedalam sup milik isterinya.

",,,Aku meminta asiten rumah tangga kita memasukan Amlodipine ke dalam ayammu. Maaf! Aku hanya tak ingin bayi Jimin lahir."

Mrs. Min memegang tengkuknya. Dunia terasa berputar, kepalanya sakit mendengar pengakuan kejam suaminya. Ia lalu menelfon Yoongi.

* * *

"Kau yakin tak perlu ke rumah sakit?! Wajahmu semakin pucat."

Jimin memegang pipinya. "Tak biasanya aku lemas seperti ini." Jimin memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Melihat gerak-gerik Jimin. Yoongi langsung mendekati Jimin. Yoongi semakin panik ketika Jimin menunduk lemas tiduran dimeja sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sakit!"

Yoongi yang menyadari ada yang tak beres langsung menelfon ambulan. Beruntung rumah sakit tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Jimin hingga Jimin langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Di dalam ambulan Yoongi terus memegang tangan Jimin "Bertahanlah! Kau akan segera sampai!"

Ponsel Yoongi berdering, melihat panggilan dari ibunya ia langsung mengangkatnya.

'kau masih ditempat Jimin bukan?! Katakan padaku bahwa Jimin tak memakan ayamnya!'

"Apa maksud ibu?!" Tanya Yoongi dingin. Mendengar kepanikan ibunya, Yoongi menjadi was-was. Ia melihat semuanya dan mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Apa ini semua?!"

Mrs. Min mendengar suara sirine dengan jelas dan itumenjelaskan semuanya. 'Yoongi-ah! Mianhae!'

"BISAKAH KALIAN LEBIH CEPAT?!" teriak Yoongi pada supir ambulan. Ayam itu, Jimin pucat setelah makan itu, bagaimana bisa Yoongi tak sadar. Yoongi ingin sekali memaki semua keluarganya. Ia kewalahan sekarang.

* * *

PLAK!

Suara tamparan keras itu berasal dari tangan Mrs. Min pada pipi Mr. Min.

"Aku sudah sering menasehatimu untuk menggunakan perasaanmu! Kau baru saja melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan kau tau?!"

"Aku hanya menyuruh Min Ah untuk memasukan obatku untuk mengugurkan bayinya, dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Obatmu bisa membuat Jimin hipotensi! Jimin pernah pendarahan dan kau bisa membunuhnya. Apa kau sebodoh itu?!"

Mrs. Min pergi meninggalkan suaminya dan segera ke rumah sakit. Ia menelfon presiden seoul untuk memberikan dokter terbaik mereka untuk Jimin.

* * *

Jimin melihat cahaya lampu operasi, ia pernah mengalami ini. Ia berbaring dengan suara para team medis yang terdengar ribut. Bedanya kali ini ia bisa melihat Yoongi disampinya. Yoongi terus berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, tetapi ia lemas, pandanganya kabur saat sesuatu mencoba keluar dari perutnya. Itu bayinya, Jimin bisa merasakan bayinya ingin keluar. Jimin sudah sangat lemas, ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dokter katakan, ia sangat ingin memejamkan mata, namun tangan yoongi terus menepuk pipinya. Sedikit keras hingga membuat Jimin kembali sadar.

"Jimin sadarlah!" itu Yoongi yang ada di depannya.

"Dokter tekanan darahnya terus menurun!" ia mendengar seseorang berteriak lagi.

Jimin masih menatap mata Yoongi yang terlihat penuh cinta dibalik wajah khawatirnya. Jimin ingin menampik bahwa mungkin ia hanya berhayal, tapi mata itu terlihat nyata. Jimin merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar. Jimin menahan nafas dan dengan satu dorongan kuat ia mendengar tangis bayi sebelum kegelapan menariknya entah kemana. Lalu sebuah cahaya datang membawanya dan kesebuah taman. Jimin duduk di kursi sebuah gazebo bergaya romawi. Itu sangat indah, Ada tumbuhan mawar mengelilingi gazebo yang ia tempati. Taman disekelilingnya juga sangat hijau dengan patung-patung manusia bersayap yang ia yakini terbuat dari marmer.

"Eomaaa!" Gadis itu berteriak mendekati Jimin dengan air mata dipipinya.

Jimin memeluknya "kenapa kau menangis?!"

"Kakek mengatakan kalau kakek benci padaku! Kenapa kakek selalu jahat padaku eoma~?!"

Yoonji yang Jimin yakini nama puterinya itu menangis lebih keras

/

"Eoma aku membuat syal untukmu! Selamat ulang tahun eoma!"

/

"Eoma lihat! Aku membawa kucing. Eoma boleh ya, aku memeliharanya!." Yoonji membujuk dengan sangat manis.

Jimin terus saja melihat puteri cantiknya dari tersenyum, menangis, merengek dan semua tingkah maisnya. Jimin tersenyum entah dimanapun dia. Jimin kembali ditarik ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung. Jimin hanya sendirian disana, bingung harus bagaimana. Jimin disana cukup lama, sebuah tempat yang hanya ada Jimin dan kegelapan.

"Saranghae!"

Sebuah suara mencuri perhatian. Jimin mencari suara tersebut. Ia yakin itu suara Yoongi. Suara yang terdengar sangat tulus.

* * *

Semua orang berkumpul di depan ruang ICU menunggu seseorang selain perawat yang bolak-balik membawa sebuah kantong berisi cairan warna merah. Mrs. Min menggigit kukunya, Taehyung sedang menangis dipelukan Jin, Jungkook dan namjoon masih duduk memandang pintu kaca tersebut.

"ini tidak adil. Kenapa tuhan selalu jahat pada Jimin?! Kenapa?!"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. Jimin adalah wanita yang kuat." Jin mengelus punggung Taehyung, mencoba menenangkannya. Jin juga khawatir sekarang, tak hanya pada Jimin tapi juga pada Taehyung yang tak berhenti menangis.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Bayi yang dipenuhi darah itu dibawa seorang wanita ke dalam bak berisi air. Suasana kemudian menjadi ricuh dan Yoongi diminta keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menolak namun suster itu sangat kuat menarik Yoongi keluar, membuat semua orang yang menunggu menatap Yoongi.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau menyeretku keluar!" Yoongi membentak, memukul pintu kaca itu keras.

Jantungnya tak beres, sejak tadi itu berdetak kencang dan sekarang sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh, namun sebelum ia mengambil obat disakunya ia terjatuh lebih dulu. Jungkook dengan cepat mengambil obat jantung Yoongi dari dalam jas Yoongi. Jungkook berlari meminta air di konter lalu meminumkan Yoongi obat.

"Aku akan menuntut rumah sakit ini jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Yoongi menatap ibunya penuh kecewa.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jimin." Tae menatap Nyalang pada Yoongi, ia ingin menampar pria itu. Hidup Jimin normal dan baik-baik saat mereka bekerja dan semua menjadi rumit kembali saat Yoongi datang. Taehyung akan sangat menyalahkan Yoongi yang memberikan Jimin kembali menjalani hidup yang berat.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Tinggal satu Chapter lagi! Mind to Review?!


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

-Red Thread-

.

kematian tak akan memisahkan cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

PRAAANGGG!

Sebuah Vas kristal mewah yang berada di lorong ruang tamu itu kini menjadi serpihan yang berserakan dilantai. Gadis kecil berambut panjang itu menyatukan kedua tangannya, ia menunduk takut pada seseorang di depannya. Seorang yang gadis itu kenal sebagai kakeknya, kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Gadis bernama Yoonji itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah dengan dijemput kakeknya. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi Mr. Min, siang tadi ia ditelfon pihak sekolah karena kenakalan cucunya telah memukuli teman kelasnya, dan sekarang darahnya dibuat naik lagi dengan kenakalan cucunya. Vas yang barusaja cucunya pecahkan adalah hadiah dari rekan bisnisnya di Dubai yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Maafkan aku kakek!"

Yoonji, cucunya itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan sejak dia lahir di dunia ini. Mr. Min sangat marah dengan keberadaan gadis kecil itu di depannya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Jimin adalah kutukan untuknya dan keluarga Min. Mr. Min membuang muka, ia merasa muak jika harus memandang cucunya lebih lama.

"Memang tak ada hal lain yang bisa kalian lakukan selain membuatku mengalami kesulitan!" Mr. Min menggerutu keras. Ia tak peduli jika Yoonji bisa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa ibu dan Anak sama-sama menyebalkan?!"

"Apa kakek marah padaku?! Maafkan aku!"

"Ne! Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu dan ibumu!" Mr. Min menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mentap Yoonji dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Aku membenci kalian sampai aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu!"

Nafas Yoonji naik turun, ia akan menangis sekarang.

"Jangan menangis! Suara tangisanmu akan semakin membuatku membencimu!"

Yoonji menahan nafas agar ia tak menangis. Ia tak boleh menangis karena kakeknya akan semakin membencinya. Yoonji mengambil serpihan vas itu ketika Mr. Min pergi meninggalkannya di rungan besar itu. Ia terus menahan suaranya meski air matanya menetes.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

Mata Jin menyalang, ia marah seperti ingin menghukum seseorang. Ia berada di toilet dengan sebuah benda berwarna pink di tangannya. Jin terlihat hilang akal. Jin keluar dari toilet dan melempar benda tersebut pada Namjoon yang sedang sibuk dengan tabnya di ranjang. Namjoon mengambil benda yang Jin lempar padanya dan sebuah senyuman kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau tersenyum?! Beraninya kau!" Jin menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Berusaha menekan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. "Annyversary ke enam. Iyakan?!" Jin memukul Namjoon dengan bantal.

"Aku merasakannya! Kau tak mengaku!" Jin memukul semakin keras "Beraninya kau menipuku!"

"Apa masalahnya punya banyak anak!?"

"Masalah?! Kau bilang apa masalahnya?!" Jin memukul lagi. "Aku sudah tak muda lagi Kim Namjoon! Pekerjaanku bisa membuat bayinya rentan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bekerja! Aku lebih senang jika kau mau menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

Jin terdiam menatap suaminya tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila rupannya."

"Kami selalu khawatir karena aku anak tunggal dan aku adalah satu-satunya penenerus marga Kim dalam keluarga besar ini. Akan lebih baik ada banyak penenerus yang membawa marga keluarga kita bukan?!"

"Namjoon kita sudah punya dua anak laki-laki! Jika ditambah lagi satu,,,"

Namjoon memotong perkataan isterinya. "Eoma akan sering berkunjung lagi mengurus mereka!"

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus merepotkan eoma untuk mengurus cucu-cucunya huh?!"

"Sampai kapanpun dia akan sangat senang bermain dengan anak kita!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Jin, Berdebat dengan suaminya adalah hal sia-sia. Mereka sudah tujuh tahun menikah dan punya tiga orang anak. Dua anak laki-laki, Putera pertama bernama Jun Hyung baru masuk Junior school, putera kedua mereka Jung Seok baru berumur tiga tahun, dan Jika sekarang Jin hamil lagi, itu benar-benar membuatnya stress. Jarak usia anak-anak mereka terlalu dekat dan Jika mereka tumbuh bersama dengan jarak usia yang sedekat itu, ia tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa rumah mereka nanti. Merasa tak tahan lagi berada disamping Namjoon Jin pergi keluar kamar. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Namjoon yang akan membuat emosinya naik.

"kemana?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Jin menutup pintu kamar sangat keras. Namjoon menghela nafas melihat pintu dimana Jin menghilang.

"Dia benar-benar marah!"

Tujuh tahun hidup bersama tentu dengan Jin. Namjoon dan Jin sedah saling mengerti dan menghargai. Mereka telah merancang rumah tangga mereka dengan baik. Meskipun, itu tak akan selalu sesuai keinginan mereka. Namjoon dan Jin dulu sama-sama mengatakan hanya ingin memiliki dua anak tetapi, Namjoon merasa semakin hidup ketika ia memiliki anak sehingga ia merasa dua anak saja tak cukup. Jin yang bersikeras hanya ingin dua anak membuat Namjoon terpaksa harus merancang sebuah rencana agar Jin bisa hamil lagi. Bukan hanya mengganti pil kontrasepsi isterinya dengan vitamin, ia juga tak memakai pengaman saat mereka tidur bersama. Namjoon tak hanya mengeluarkannya saat Annyversary mereka yang ketujuh itu, tetapi sebelum-sebelumnya sudah melakukan rencananya itu. Namjoon ingin memiliki anak yang banyak, itu tujuannya.

"Appaa!" teriak Junhyung naik ke tubuh namjoon.

Anaknya menunjukan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning padanya. "Apa ini?!" Namjoon membuka isi kertas tersebut yang merupakan sebuah undangan.

"Yoonji akan ulang tahun lusa nanti! Ayo kita beli sebuah hadiah!"

Jungseok muncul dengan boneka beruang putih dipelukannya, ia ikut naik ke atas tubuh namjoon, membuatnya semakin sesak nafas.

"Baiklah! Kalian turun dulu!"

"Tidak mau!" Junhyung Memeluk namjoon dan Jungseok mengikutinya, Membuat namjoon merasakan cinta puteranya. Moment bersama anaknya adalah hal yang paling Namjoon sukai. Hidupnya mejadi lebih hidup dengan krhadiran mereka. Namjoon membalas pelukan kedua puternya dan membalik tubuh mereka agar menyingkir dari badannya lalu menggelitik perut kedua puteranya bergantian. Membuat kamar namjoon penuh dengan tawa anak kecil.

* * *

Sekumpulan wanita yang sedang berkumpul di pantry itu tertawa saling tatap. Mereka sedang membicarakan topik hangat mengenai GM mereka yang baru. Seorang pria yang sangat sempurna dimata semua wanita. Jeon Jungkook bukan hanya menjadi bos tampan tetapi juga bos yang baik bagi karyawannya.

"Kalau saja dia belum menikah aku akan menggodanya setiap hari"

"dan aku yakin kita disini tak akan saling jambak memperebutkan Mr. Jeon untuk berebut menjadi kekasihnya."

BANGGGG

"kalian pelacur! Beraninya!" Taehyung menendang pintu lalu melipat tangannya. ",,,Kalian ingin berebut suamiku?! Kalian berani padaku?!"

Semua diam. Tae melirik pakaian wanita-wanita yang itu, hampir semuanya berpakaian seksi.

"Apa kalian menganggap kantor ini tempatmu menjual tubuhmu dengan pakaian seperti itu?!"

Tak ada yang berani karena Tae adalah HR manager. Nayoung muncul dan dengan pelan berbisik pada Taehyung.

"Mrs. Jeon, Anda sedang hamil! Anda tak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata kotor!"

Tae sadar dan menggigit lidahnya "Mianhae adeul!" Tae mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar, lalu menunjuk nayoung dan gadis-gadis itu bergantian, kode bahwa nayong harus memberi mereka pelajaran. Nayoung mengangguk lalu masuk pantry dan menutupnya. Detik berikutnya suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam. Taehyung hanya mengelus perutnya dan pergi.

"Mengapa ayahmu popular sekali dikalangan wanita?! Itu membuat ibu sedikit kesal!"

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kantornya dan dikejutkan oleh Puterinya.

"Jimin bagaimana kau bisa disini?! Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah?" Taehyung langsung panik melihat memar diwajah puterinya. Taehyung mengangkat dagu puterinya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. ",,, Apa ini? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Appa menjemputku!. Tadi Yoonji eoni diejek anak-anak nakal saat kami membagikan kartu undangan ulang tahunnya!"

"Apa mereka memukulmu?!"

"ne! Mianhae eoma!"

"kau yang kena pukul kenapa malah minta maaf?!"

"Aku memukul mereka juga."

"Jangan katakan kau menendang mereka!?'

"Mereka mendorong eoni dan membuang kartu undangan eoni!"

Mendengar penjelasan puterinya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ayahmu pasti marah!" Puterinya mengangguk. "Kau pasti belum makan!" Jimin kembali mengqngguk. Taehyung kembali menghela nafas. Jungkook terkadang menjadi kejam ketika marah. Bahkan anaknya ia lupa beri makan.

* * *

Yoonji menangis dengan darah di tangannya. Ia baru saja kabur dari kediaman kakeknya. Gadis kecil itu lebih memilih naik taxi sendirian daripada harus terus menahan tangis. Yoonji tak bisa menagis di depan kakekknya karena tak ingin kakeknya lebih membencinya. Yoonji selalu mencoba menjadi anak yang baik, namun ia selalu gagal. Anak-anak lain selalu mengejek Yoonji yang tak memiliki ibu dan itu terus membuatnya mendapat masalah disekolah. Yoonji lelah dengan kemarahan kakeknya, ia sudah berusaha tapi kakeknya selalu membencinya. Hanya satu tempat yang Yoonji selalu fikirkan, sebuah taman dibelakang rumahnya. Sebuah taman rahasia dengan patung malaikat disetiap sudutnya, ia ingin menemui ibunya. Yoonji mencari dimana ibunya dan ia berlari begitu melihat ibunya yang sedang duduk di Gazeboo.

"EOMA!" Yoonji berteriak mendekati Jimin dengan air mata dipipinya.

Jimin memeluknya "kenapa kau menangis?!"

"Kakek mengatakan kalau kakek benci padaku! Kenapa kakek selalu jahat padaku eoma~?!"

Yoonji menangis lebih keras membuat Jimin semakin khawatir. "Kakek hanya sedang marah sayang! Kakek tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu." Mata Jimin menangkap luka dijari manis puterinya. "Kau terluka sayang! Kau harus pergi menemui pelayan Ahn untuk diobati!"

"Aku ingin disini bersama eoma!"

Yoonjin masih tetap menangis. Membuat Jimin merasakan hatinya sakit. Seandainya ia masih hidup, ia ingin sekali mengobati luka puterinya. Air mata Jimin menetes. Hal yang paling tak pernah bisa membuatnya pergi dengan tenang adalah apa yang harus puterinya hadapi tanpanya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk puterinya. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Bahkan ia tak bisa membawa puterinya ke tempat tidur untuk ia obati. Jimin hanya bisa menangis melihat puterinya kini tertidur diapangkuannya dengan darah yang masih menetes dijari kecilnya.

"Yoonji-ah!"

Jimin menoleh menatap pria yang ia cintai. Min Yoongi, ayah dari puterinya mendekat dengan wajah khawatir. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah puterinya yang tertidur pulas. Yoongi baru saja tiba di seoul dan langsung ke sekolah begitu mendengar puterinya mendapat masalah lagi. Sayangnya ibunya sedang pergi sehinggat tak bisa menggantikan Yoongi. Yoongi langsung pulang begitu mendapat pesan dari main dirumah appanya bahwa Yoonji lari dengan menggunakan taxi. Yoongi tau puterinya akan kesini. Tempat dimana puterinya selalu datangi setiap hari. Tempat yang puterinya katakan adalah tempat dimana ia bisa melihat ibunya. Terdengar gila tetapi ia yakin puterinya memang bisa melihat Jimin. Yoongi menatap puterinya yang tertidur sangat pulas dengan hidung yang merah karena baru menangis. Yoongi mengelus rambut puterinya penuh sesal dan matanya menangkap jari Yoonji yang terluka. Yoongi segera mengangkat puterinya yang sedang tidur itu kedalam untuk mengobati lukanya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menatap Yoongi bersama puterinya pergi.

* * *

"Demi tuhan, dia cucumu yeobo! Dia adalah penerus keluarga ini, dan dia hanyalah anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau berlaku sekejam itu padanya?!"

"Masih untung aku mau masih menjadi walinya. Kau fikir aku bisa bersikap baik padanya."

Mrs. Min menatap suaminya tak percaya.

"Anak itu membawa musibah bagi keluarga ini! Jika tak ada dia Yoongi bisa menikah dan memiliki keturunan laki-laki dari wanita yang aku pilihkan."

Mrs. Min terdiam. Ia tak lagi marah tapi merasakan ironi terhadap puteranya. "Jangan pernah mengatakan sebuah pernikahan bagi Yoongi!"

Hati Mrs. Min sesak. Semenjak Jimin meninggal keadaan menjadi semakin kacau. Kala itu adalah titik berat dalam keluarga Min. Yoongi baru saja membuka hatinya untuk mengajak Jimin menikah, dan karena suaminya Jimin harus pergi meninggalkan putera dan cucunya. Kepergian Jimin membuat Yoongi mengalami depresi karena rasa bersalahnya. Depresi Yoongi sangatlah buruk dimana jantungya jadi semakin sering kambuh. Karena merasa kasihan melihat puteranya, Mrs. Min bahkan hendak menceraikan suaminya. Sayangya, itu mendapat tentangan dari keluarganya karena mereka masih berfikir bahwa itu adalah tugasnya sebagai isteri untuk merubah suaminya. Akan tetapi rasanya sia-sia, Suaminya tak berubah. Dia bahkan membenci Putera dan cucunya sendiri. Sudah delapan tahun meninggalnya Jimin, namun puteranya masih terpuruk. Yoongi tak ingin menikah karena rasa bersalahnya pada Jimin, ia seolah menghukum dirinya sendiri untuk selalu setia pada Jimin. Bukan hanya membangun sebuah taman besar di belakang ruman Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi juga selalu menganggap bahwa Jimin selalu berada di rumahnya. Psikiater bahkan tak mampu lagi menangani sifat keras kepala Yoongi.

* * *

Pesta Ulang tahun Min Yoonji ke 7

Semua bernyanyi lagu untuk Yoonji meniup lilinnya. Jeon Jimin yang paling bersemangat bertepuk tangan.

"Buat keinginan! Buat keinginan!" teriak Jungseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedang bersemangat.

Semua orang diam ketika Yoonji menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. "Tuhan! Eoma mengatakan ia akan bahagia jika semua orang bahagia meskipun eoma tak ada. Maka aku ingin Tuhan membuat semua orang bahagia agar eoma bisa bahagia! Amin!"

Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia segera pergi dari kerumunan untuk mencari tempat untuk menangis. Jungkook menyusul dan langsung memeluk isterinya yang sedang menangis sambil berjongkok.

"Aku sangat merindukan Jimin!"

"Aku tau! Kita semua merindukannya." Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk berdiri "Kau sedang hamil sayang. Kau tak boleh kalut. Demi anak kita!"

Kematian Jimin adalah pukulan berat bagi Taehyung. Ia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, dimana ia selalu bersama saat susah maupun bahagia. Sahabat yang paling mengerti Taehyung telah pergi. Meskipun ada Jungkook dan Puterinya yang ia beri nama Jimin itu telah mengisi kehidupannya yang bahagia, tetapi posisi Jimin sebagai sahabat baiknya tetap saja kosong. Saat-saat dimana ia memiliki suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukan bersama sahabatnya, kini ia melakukannya sendiri. Kepergian Jimin membuat hidup Taehyung menjadi kurang. Hamil pertamanya sangatlah berat bagi Taehyung karena ia selalu mengingat saat-saat dimana Jimin hamil, dan ia selalu merasa menyalahkan Yoongi dulu. Taehyung sempat kalut dengan perasaannya sampai hampir keguguran karena stress berat. Orang berkata bahwa kehadiran seorang anak akan membuat seorang ibu membuka fiirannya, dan itu benar. Semenjak puteri pertamanya lahir ia merasa kebahagiannya bertambah. Taehyung langsung menamai puterinya Jimin, nama yang sama seperti sahabatnya. Ia berharap dengan memberi nama puterinya Jimin, ia akan merasa bahwa sahabatnya selalu ada di dekatnya.

* * *

"Eoma aku membuat syal untukmu! Selamat ulang tahun eoma!"

Yoongi tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat kepolosan Yoonji. Puteri kecinya langsung meminta Yoongi ke makam ibunya untuk memberi Jimin hadiah. Ini memang bukan ulang tahun Jimin, melainkan hari ulang tahun puterinya. Tetapi Yoonji selalu memberi kado dan mengucapkan selamat pada Jimin di hari ulang tahun Yoonji. 'Ulang tahun Yoonji adalah ulang tahun eoma juga' itulah yang sering puterinya katakan ketika Yoongi bertanya, mengapa Yoonji selalu memberi hadiah dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Jimin ketika puterinya itu ulang tahun.

' _Maafkan aku untuk segalanya min'_ batin Yoongi menatap nisan Jimin.

"Appa~! Eoma bilang berhentilah meminta maaf karena appa tak salah apapun."

Deg

Yoongi terjatuh karena terkejut mendengar perkataan puterinya. Ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan perkataan puterinya yang seolah menyampaikan pesan dari Jimin.

"Appa gwenchana?!"

"Gwenchana!"

Yoongi memegangi dadanya dan mencoba mengontrol nafas. Ia berharap bisa melihat Jimin seperti puterinya. Tetapi hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak pantas. Yoongi hanya pantas menerima semua karma yang ia rasakan. Sebuah cinta yang tumbuh semakin besar setelah Jimin pergi dan sebuah penyesalan adalah hukuman paling pantas yang Yoongi rasakan.

* * *

Mrs. Min sedang murung duduk di depan Gukjoo.

"Kutukan macam apa ini. Yoongi benar-benar akan sendiri selamanya bukan?! Aku menderita melihat hidup puteraku."

"Aku sudah bilang Jika suamimu melakukan keputusan yang salah maka puteramu akan mati dalam kegelapan memenuhi hatinya. Takdir sudah tertulis.,,," Gukjoo menangis menatap udara, seolah ia sedang menerawang sesuatu. ",,,Aku membacanya puluhan kali tetapi aku tak pernah bisa menahan air mataku. Ini adalah benang merah paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku lihat."

Mrs. Min mengerti betapa perih hati Yoongi saat Jimin pergi. Keterpurukan Yoongi, rasa bersalah Yoongi, dan cinta Yoongi adalah hal yang tak bisa Mrs. Min elak. Ia hanya bisa menerima melihat semua rasa sakit Yoongi dan sebagai seorang ibu itu membuat hatinya ikut terluka. Mrs. Min menangis, melepaskan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana puteraku bisa semalang ini?!"

* * *

Sebuah pesta megah disebuat taman. Pesta pernikahan puterinya dengan pria berdarah Korea Amerika, Ken Jun. Pria yang selalu berdebat alot dengan Yoongi. Hati puterinya sudah milik pria itu, dan saat ia menyadarinya Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan puterinya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu membuat Yoonji bahagia." Ken menunduk, memberi hormat pada ayah mertuanya.

"Tentu saja kau harus membuatnya bahagia. Kau fikir aku memberikan puteriku padamu untuk kau sakiti?!" Kata-kata sarkasme Yoongi membuat Ken hanya bisa menunduk.

Dengan tatapan masih sebal pada ken, Yoongi merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya appa. Aku sekarang bahagia."

Yoongi tersenyum dan menghapus air mata harunya. Puterinya telah menemukan pasangan yang tepat yang bisa membuat puterinya selalu tersenyum. Fakta itu membuat benteng perlindungan Yoongi telah Digantikan oleh Ken, dan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah menerima itu. Puterinya bukan lagi miliknya. Just Married, itu adalah tulisan yang Yoongi baca ketika menatap kepergian mobil audi silver yang dihiasi bunga. Hatinya terasa hampa sekarang. Yoongi pergi mendatangi taman yang biasa puterinya datangi. Yoongi merasa itu adalah titik paling hampa yang pernah Yoongi rasakan. Yoonji adalah alasan mengapa Yoongi bertahan hidup dan alasan hidupnya kini telah bahagia bersama pelindung barunya. Yoongi duduk di kursi gazebo, dan terpejam.

' _Puteri kita sudah menempuh hidup baru yang bahagia. Aku merasa sangat kesepian. aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu Jimin-ah!'_

Yoongi menangis. Meratapi kekosongan hatinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk meminta maaf padamu! Untuk segalanya aku meminta maaf!" Yoongi memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. "Jika reinkarnasi atau kehidupan berikutnya itu ada, aku ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus segala kesalahanku dan membuatmu bahagia. Jika aku diizinkan, Aku ingin dikehidupan berikutnya kita akan bertemu lagi dan hidup bahagia bersama. Kau, Aku , dan puteri kita yang cantik... Saranghae!"

Segenap hati Yoongi, ia mengucapkan kata cinta yang sangat tulus dari dalam hatinya. Yoongi tertunduk masih menangis, dan ia bisa melihat seseorang denagan pakain putih didepannya, ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Yoongi tercekat, jantungnya kembali merasa sakit karena terkejut.

"Yoongi-ah!"

Yoongi bisa merasakan pelukan Jimin yang menahannya jatuh. Yoongi menatap Wajah wanita didepannya. Itu Jimin, Yoongi masih terus memperhatikan untuk memstikan kalau ia benar-benar melihat Jimin.

"Jimin-ah?"

"ya! Ini aku!"

"Aku mencintaimu! Sangat!"

Itu adalah kata yang selalu ingin Yoongi katakan Jika ia memiliki kesempatan bisa melihat Jimin lagi dan impian itu menjadi nyata. Yoongi menagis hingga tersedu-sedu. Ia sangat merindukan Jimin.

"Aku tau! Aku Juga mencintaimu!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Jimin-ah! Aku sekarat. berhentilah menghukumku! Tolong aku!"

"Aku tak pernah ingin menghukum atau membuatmu seperti ini Yoongi-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku juga ingin kita hidup bahagia bersama."

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu! Aku tak sanggup lagi hidup di dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Ini terlalu menyiksaku!"

Jimin memeluk Yoongi, berharap Jika ia bisa memberi kehangatan pada hatinya yang dingin.

* * *

"Syal merakku! Aku lupa membawanya." Yoonji memukul keningnya. Syal merah yang Yoonji beri pada ibunya itu adalah jimat keberuntungan untuk Yoonji.

"Tolong putar balik!" Perintah Ken pada supirnya.

"Baik tuan!"

Yoonji mengacak-ngacak lemari untuk mencari syalnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali dimana ia meletakan syalnya, tapi ia menyerah. Yoonji lupa. "bibik Ahn! Dimana syal merahku?!"

"Tuan membawanya ke taman nona."

Yoonji langsung pergi ke taman dan melihat appanya sedang duduk di gazebo. Syal merah itu ada digenggaman Appanya yang tertidur. Yoonji mencoba menarinya pelan agar ayahnya tak bangun, namun ternyata cengkraman ayahnya sangat kencang, membuat Yoonji berfikir kalau ayahnya sedang mengerjainya.

"Appa!" Yoonji mencium pipi appanya "Aku membutuhkan syal ini!"

Merasa ayahnya tak bergerak dari tidurnya Yoonji memegang pipi ayahnya "Ayah!"

Ayahnya tak bergerak maupun meresponnya. Ketakutan kini melanda Yoonji. Ia tak melihat gerakan dada ayahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar Yoonji menaruh jarinya di dekat hidung ayahnya memastikan bahwa ayahnya masih bernafas. Namun yoonji tak merasakan apapun.

"Appa!"

Yoonji mencoba memanggil ayahnya. Yoonji mulai panik hingga air matanya menetes. Yoonji mendekatkan telinganya pada dada ayahnya dan ia tak mendengar detak jantung ayahnya. "Appa! Andwe!" dengan sigap Yoonji langsung membaringkan Yoongi ke lantai dan memompa dada ayahnya. "Aku mohon ayah!"

Merasa tak ada perkembangan Yoonji berteriak keras. Ia tak bisa menerima kepergian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Ken yang mendengar teriakan, bersama para maid lari ke arah dimana suara tersebut bersal. Ken melihat Yoonji menyembunyikna wajahnya diatas dada ayahnya yang tertidur dilantai. Tubuh Yoonji bergetar, Ken bisa mendengar rintihan tangisan Yoonji. Tak perlu penjelasan lagi, Ken meminta bibik Ahn untuk menelfon semua keluarga untuk melakukan acara pemakaman. Ken mendekati Yoonji untuk memeluknya. Ia juga tak menyangka ayah mertuanya akan pergi secepat ini.

.

.

-RT-

.

.

"Sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang itu dapat regang atau kusut, tetapi tidak akan pernah putus."

Mrs Min memeluk cucunya yang tak berhenti menangis sepanjang upacara pemakaman Yoongi. Yoonji menatap neneknya tak mengerti.

"Peramal itu pernah mengatakan bahwa maut tak akan memisahkan cinta ayah dan ibumu. Nenek fikir bahwa itu berarti ayah dan ibumu akan hidup bahagia bersama kita tetapi, sepertinya nenek salah pengertian.,,," Yoonji berhenti menitikan air mata untuk mendengar cerita neneknya.",,,Sepertinya maksud dari peramal itu adalah meskipun mereka hidup atau mati, mereka akan selalu bersama."

Yoonji menahan nafas lalu ia memeluk neneknya untuk kembali menangis. "Aku ingin eoma dan appa bahagia!"

"Mereka sudah bertemu sekarang! nenek yakin mereka akan bahagia disana"

Yoonji masih menangis meskipun hatinya sedikit merasa lega mendengar kemungkinan orang tua mereka akan bertemu. Meskipun dengan cara lain.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

" **Jika reinkarnasi atau kehidupan berikutnya itu ada, aku ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus segala kesalahanku dan membuatmu bahagia. Jika aku diizinkan, Aku ingin dikehidupan berikutnya kita akan bertemu lagi dan hidup bahagia bersama. Kau, Aku , dan puteri kita yang cantik... Saranghae!" – Min Yoongi.**

.

Setiap putus asa selalu ada harapan

.

.

Terima Kasih kepada reader yang selalu setia membaca Red Thread.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan Yoo masih berharap reader menyukai RT meskipun endingnya mungkin tak membuat reader bahagia.

Luv U Guys.

.

.

.


	17. Thanks to

Terimakasih pada :

Yongchan, JiminVivi, shienya, taekim, ryeota Hasu, esazame, AzaleARMY957, hyena lee, Linkz account, sugarchiminie, Jebal Monster, Hanami96, sugasugababy, ayp, es, pororoyoongi, ChiminsCake, yoongiena, KarinNU95, Pinkerbell97, darmay, dewiaisyah, KaiNieris, RinHyunpark1992, lionv97, hk, restiana, Key0w0, , Dwimin chan, none, Daaaaaaa05, , Rex AR, jongss, yennygzb3, Jannes, nabits0613, dan Guests yang gx ada namanya.

Karena Review dari kalian adalah dukungan terbaik bagi Red Thread, dan Untuk kritik dan sarannya terimakasih. Tanpa Kalian Yoo mungkin gx akan menulis lebih baik.

.

Terimakasih Karena menjadikan RT sebagai Favorite story kalian :

AeELF, AzaleARMY957, ChimChim555, ChiminsCake, Cutiepie Jimin, Guest98, Hanami96, Jaery Kim, Jebal Monster, Jerim93, Krisyeol Lover, Linkz account, Minsilvi, Nyippa-chan, RinHyunpark1992, Riyoung17, SweetyChim, 24, Vickim, annisadamayanti54, anunyajimin, darmay, ethazhang, eunji73, hastintariza, ikaorii, jiminiecute, jongss, justsnhn, ktilaar, lionv97, ninenanona, restiana, shienya, taekim, teayunmin, tobikkoARMY, yennygzb3, yongchan, yoongiena, AdelitaJeon, Fellanda Vania, YOONMINs, syuwgaaa.

.

Terimakasih untuk Following Red Thread :

0212echy, AzaleARMY957, ChimChim555, ChiminsCake, Daaaaaaa05, Eysha, Hanami96, IoriNara, Jebal Monster, JiminVivi, KaiNieris, KarinNU95, KatYasha, KkamBaekFan, LeeBaekhee, Linkz account, Minsilvi, Nyippa-chan, Rex AR, RinHyunpark1992, Sheryl010, SweetyChim, 24, Vickim, Yoonmin95, an.2794, annisadamayanti54, anunyajimin, btsvtology, busaneseo, darmay, dimonJung13, ethazhang, eunji73, hastintariza, ikaorii, jiminiecute, jongss, ktilaar, lionv97, ninenanona, renachun, restiana, sugasugababy, taekim, teayunmin, tobikkoARMY,AdelitaJeon, YOONMINs , whalme160700, syuwgaaa, justsnhn, Fellanda Vania.

.

* * *

.

Yoo ingin berterimakasih pada Reviewers karena sudah setia mengikuti dan mereview RT dari awal sampai akhir. Red Thread sangat berguna sebagai Healing bagi Yoo sendiri. Yoo sempat muak jika membuka microsoft word karena Tugas Akhir yang menjengkelkan, Yoo menulis Rt untuk menyembuhkan rasa jenuh menulis, dan untuk merangsang mood Yoo agar Yoo mau menulis lagi. Red Thread adalah vitamin bagi Yoo. Maka dari itu, Yoo berterimakasih atas dukungan dan semangat dari reader yang terus mengikuti Rt meskipun tulisannya kacau.

Seperti yang Yoo pernah katakan di Chapter 3 bahwa akan ada Author Present untuk yang setia RnR RT.

Yoo ingin Reviewers memilih sebuah screenplays untuk tulisan Yoo berikutnya. Apa yang Readers inginkan untuk cerita yang akan Yoo tulis nanti?! Yoo beri Readers pilihan memilih optionnya.

Pertama Couple. Couple BTS mana yang ingin Reviewers pilih untuk cerita berikutnya?!

Gendernya silahkan tentukan, mau Gs atau Bl? dan silahkan juga pilih posisi uke or topnya siapa atau kalau gs siapa.

.

Kedua genre. Reviewers lebih suka School life, ,Mature, Fantasy, terserah asal jangan cerita crime dan Psyco (Yoo bisa mimpi buruk lol).

.

Ketiga Ratingnya. Mau K, T, atau M.

.

silahkan pilih dan sekali lagi Terimakasih karena setia RnR untuk RT.

Lov U Guys.


End file.
